Daybreak
by atemumana
Summary: It's difficult keeping secrets. There are times where you have to stand face to face against your fears, even if it will hurt your closed ones, even to the point of ending your own life but who will win in the end? Exploration of Ancestor!Kaname's life.
1. Daybreak: Rido

_A new story..._

XxXxX

Everything happened in the nights of winter.

The present. The past. The future.

The white blanket of snow, from white...

(_Paused_)

The happy nights turned into mournful nights.

Filled with sorrow, despair, and loneliness.

And from white, it turned into red...

(_Questioning_)

Why does a blanket of snow turned into red?

Was it a bloody night? An event that struck us?

Whose fault was it anyway? You? Mine? Us? _Them_?

_(Hands pointing at different directions)_

This story began because he brought him here. _(Rido, Kaname)_

But this story will not flow without her as well. (_Yuuki_)

He kept the secret and she wished to know.

But alas...

(_Clock chimed_)

Not everything...

...will have a happy ending.

(_A slight thud_)

This tale was no exception.

XxXxX

In a lifetime, a person has one chance to lead a life and die. To all, the second chance in life rarely occur unless you were the chosen one. However, even if you were given the chance, you would not live the life you had before. Instead, you might live as someone else. A human, an animal. A new life, with promise.

The door creaked and slowly opened. The group of bats peered and fled inside in swift motion. Their destination was toward the middle of the room, to their master sitting on the coffin. A hand lifted and the bats stayed in their positions, flapping their wings as they waited for their master's further instructions.

Kaname's eyes were closed as he was quietly meditating. He returned from his meeting earlier than expected and as usual, upon realizing Yuuki was not yet home, stayed inside this hidden room to meditate and view the past and the present. He didn't dare to view the future, feared that the future might not welcome his presence. His lips curved into a smile. "How nostalgic," he murmured.

"Nostalgic, or pathetic?" a voice said, followed with a screeching laughter. Kaname's eyes slowly opened and he noticed a burden behind his back. Not bothering to turn around, he stayed still and waited. "The precious princess of Kuran has left you, Kaname? It's only a year and you've lost the game?"

"If your presence here is to mock me, then please leave. I am not interested with your mocking words."

A chuckle followed with a reply, "I won't go, even if I want to." The voice disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaname's waiting eyes. "Quite rude, Kaname," the voice said, a bit annoyed. "I was behind there and you never bother to greet me, your uncle?" he said.

Kaname laughed. "I do not have an uncle, not you. Not an uncle who would kill his two siblings, destroyed the life of his nephew and gave fear to his niece. You call that caring, Rido?" he asked.

"I didn't kill Juri, that's for sure." Rido's voice was soft when it was about Juri, but he kept his mask on.

"You were the cause of her death, that I am sure!" Kaname's voice rose. "It is no use reminding you of the past because you knew what happened. Clearly." He quietened down and said, "You didn't come here because of that, Rido. What is it?"

Rido laughed at Kaname. "What a lovely outburst, my nephew!" he said, smirking. "Very well. I came to ask about Yuuki. Where is she? Don't tell me that after a year, you lost her to the human world, again? You cannot become weak, Kaname!" he cried.

Kaname hissed at the man. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked. "Yet you appeared as _that_."

"Is it wrong? To appear in front of you without surprise? You cannot sense me just now, I noticed."

Kaname flinched. He knew why he couldn't sense Rido a moment ago. He didn't know when Rido entered the room, with whom or as what. He managed a glance at his bats, all of them were present but...?! "You're a soul, of course." That was his answer. "I cannot sense you because you're already here in the first place. This room is sacred but a Kuran can find his way here, with or without realizing it."

Rido waited with a smile. "And you were here before, Rido. You woke me up from my deep slumber."

"It is strange that Haruka and Juri didn't realize the existence of this room since they lived here for years but I wonder why I could enter this room if it's sealed after you entered your deep slumber, Kaname?" Rido questioned, and received a snort as a reply from Kaname. "Seriously Kaname, if you want to reply, reply properly."

Kaname answered his question with disgust. "Answer your questions yourself!" he ordered. "When you're young, you're one curious brat! Your father often found you lingering along the hallways with no purpose while you filled your time inside the study. It is no surprise that the likes of you found the secret pathway to the hidden room, right, Rido?" asked Kaname, his eyes fixed on Rido's.

"Yes." Rido nodded.

"You were able to break the spell because you knew the method. From that point," Kaname pointed his finger toward the door, "You saw a coffin. An old coffin. Curiosity kills a cat but you're a vampire, you don't die because you're curious. Nevertheless, you entered this room and opened this coffin I am comfortably sitting on." Kaname placed his right hand on the coffin. "My coffin."

Rido winced. "Getting back at me, huh?"

"Winning at your game, Rido."

Rido shrugged and scratched his head. "Still, if I didn't wake you up, I don't think we'll both be standing here, quarrelling to no ends, right, Kaname?" he asked. "Be thankful that I found the pathway and woke you up. If not, we'll be getting a different kind of future."

"Why? I didn't ask anyone to wake me up but you assumed I needed to wake up. I chose to die in my slumber, you chose to mess up my life. I don't need this life!" Kaname's voice rose once more. "If you didn't wake me up, if I didn't exist in this time, the future will change. There will be no senseless deaths, the ones who died will live and the ones who're supposed to die will die!" he said. "After all, I led a life before so there's no need for a second chance in life."

"People will want a second chance if given but you refuses?" Rido questioned with uncertainty. "Are you not happy with this life you are leading right now? A person to love, enemies to kill and a new life to explore? You can even have children, a new generation of your descendants."

"You never realize it?" Kaname asked. "The life I am leading is not based on truth. I refused this new life, I refused what turned out from my presence. Haruka and Juri died to protect Yuuki, but I never forget the life you killed to force me to be awakened. The child whose name was the same as I, the child who knew nothing but ended up being a sacrificial lamb. You did not have any mercy on an innocent, Rido."

"It is needed, Kaname. If his name is not the same as yours, how can I revive you?" his answer was innocent but cruel.

"That child needed his life, why sacrifice it?"

"Is that why you're pretending to be the brother?" Rido changed the subject just quick before their conversation dragged on.

Kaname winced at the words. "Only for a moment. My feelings towards Yuuki is genuine, though."

"Genuine? Because you're the ancestor of Kuran or the brother to the princess?"

"Both. Yuuki is the light of my darkness. This life will not worth it if she doesn't exist."

"Ah. I see what you meant in leading a life based on lies, Kaname."

Kaname closed his eyes and murmured, "A life made up of lies, sins and guilt, I cannot possibly continue this life without feeling worried. I've lied to a lot of people, pretending to be someone I am not. They trusted me but I cannot return the trust as I've lied. I've sinned because my existence sacrificed the lives of my loved ones. Guilt because I betrayed them. If my secrets are revealed, I am done for."

Rido listened to Kaname's confessions before the latter looked up at him and questioned the man, "Do you even understand my pain, Rido? This life you've given me have trapped me inside this never ending cycle; the war between humans and vampires, the war that I've led all those centuries ago! Why do you wish it to be repeated?"

"Humans are fools." That was his answer.

"They are foolish." Kaname agreed wholeheartedly.

Rido stared at Kaname, "The Hunters' Association will never agree to this peace treaty. They'll break it, somehow."

"I am well aware of it but for Yuuki's sake, I will ensure that the peace will be achieved."

"Even if I interfere?" Rido offered. Kaname opened his eyes and stared emotionless. "A year ago, the princess and the Kiryuu boy killed me but I am still alive and laughing. I wonder how they will react at my presence, Kaname? Even the strongest hunter was unable to kill me and they are convinced that I am truly dead. It'll be the laughing joke once it's known I am alive."

Kaname raised his hand and pointed toward Rido as he said, "You are dead, Rido. Your body is no more but your soul struggled to live. If I am to declare who is the pathetic one, it is you, not I. You struggled for life even when your body was completely destroyed. There will be no second chances for you. A third life never exist, even for us vampires."

_You will never have the chance to regenerate and ruin other people lives once more_, Kaname said mentally.

"Cats have nine lives, why can't I have a third life?"

"Because you're not a cat, you annoying creature."

"Hmph. That's insulting. I will still interfere, whether you like it or not. I much prefer war rather than peace. Humans need a lesson from us vampires. Even you are not happy with the humans way of survival, no? They misused the freedom they have in this world. Blood is too important for them even when they don't drink blood!"

Kaname slowly rose and said, "It's true that they hunted vampires for our blood, still that's all in the past–"

"What about the time they use vampires as the base for the hunters' weapons? The weapons that are used to kill us?"

_Powerful weapons that are created through the flesh and blood of our kind, used against us!_, Rido added mentally.

"Rido, enough."

Rido continued his speech, completely ignoring Kaname's increasing warning. "I know this is painful but you're not the only one suffering. We are the predators and they are our preys. We spend time pretending to act like humans, to live among them for this so-called peace but they are wicked. They are hunting us. Our roles are reversed, Kaname. They become the hunters, we become the victims!"

"Blood is essential to us, humans become our preys because we need their blood, our food!" he continued. "But it turned around! Humans hunt us for our blood because we're special! Now they want us, now they are able to kill us! What are we to become, Kaname? We become the weakest, not the strongest. Humans played with our mind and we just want to ruin them!"

Kaname sighed. "That kind of thinking bring you to your worst, Rido. What do you want by telling me all of this? As I stand here, I know the humans' activities and their behaviour. That is why they have vampire hunters, to hunt vampires with such low-minded brains, like you." He pointed his finger and continued, "If you want war, we already have war with them, except it's between our minds, nothing physical but minds, Rido."

"Pardon?"

"Take a chess game between two players; white and black. Each player take turns to create their moves while the other player waits. In other words, in the reality, the hunters are waiting for the vampires' next move. As long as the game is stalled, nothing can be done since the vampires have not made their move. If you take it in the other manner, it's the peace treaty. It's the situation to see who will control their movements as discreet as possible."

Rido nodded in understanding. "Even if you find your life worthless here, you are quite the brilliant strategist. Manipulative and resourceful, that's what you are, Kaname. I suppose there's no other fine words to say that you are the reason why the Kuran family rose in power. That's interesting."

"The war I led and won in the past and the current war we're having is different, Rido. This war is not supposed to be the bloody war as before. This war will have no bloodshed and destruction, only death to those needed. Hopefully mine will follow as well."

Rido groaned and said, "Not with the death talk again, Kaname."

"Since you are here to meddle with my life, I believe I should do the same, annoy you."

Another groan came from Rido as Kaname chuckled at his reaction. "Serves you!"

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** This story is leading in its own direction, therefore, do not question whether this story is related to the canon, because it's not! It is based on chapter 58 – Kaname and Rido conversation – but what I wrote here is based on my theory. If it's confusing to you, it is meant to be confusing. Reviews, please.

In case you're curious about how Kaname come to appear in Haruka and Juri's lives and their reaction after Rido awakened him, you can read The Snow, The Past. It is Kaname when he's around three to four years old facing the truth of his identity.


	2. Daybreak: Yuu Part 1

_Let's dwell in the past..._

XxXxX

"Annoy me? You have got to be kidding!" taunted Rido.

Kaname let out a yawn purposely. "Exactly what I am doing, _uncle_."

Rido grunted and floated away. "I'll be back, you... jerk!"

"Blah!" and Kaname waved at the soul as it disappeared.

Once Rido disappeared from sight, Kaname dropped his hands and returned to his grim expression.

"Finally, he's gone. I never welcome such interruption in my meditation." He stepped down from the coffin and walked toward the door, deciding that the time he spent inside the room was enough. He walked slowly, knowing that rush was not the option since there would be no one to greet him when he went back upstairs. The bats that came earlier reported that Yuuki was still on her search for the other remaining Purebloods family and would not be expected home, _yet_. Kaname was not worried despite knowing the fact that his love was a bit clumsy, Aidou was there to accompany, guard and watch her. "It is still daytime."

Kaname paused in his steps as he turned around and looked at the surroundings. In a mere seconds, the room that was filled with voices of Kaname and Rido, as well as the sounds of the bats, suddenly turned quiet and cold. It was now empty.

_Empty?_, a voice asked.

He held out his hands and murmured, "And this place was once filled with happiness and love, but there is no more–"

Feeling his vision starting to blur, Kaname clicked his heels and walked out from the room. He paused at the door and looked behind once more, as if searching for a clue... a piece of memories that was long ago forgotten. "What was it again, I wonder?"

Closing his eyes as his head started spinning, Kaname decided that it was time for a short nap. He was tired.

And a dream visited Kaname in his sleep.

XxXxX

Deep in the mountains, three vampires stood proud at the edge of the cliff, the leader standing in front of his two followers as they waited for his command. As the leader closed his eyes, he felt the soft touch of the wind. The wind blew softly but the sound it made was not of harmony. It was rage, the feeling of destruction. The monstrous feeling.

"A blizzard is coming," he murmured to his followers. "Mother Nature has given her judgement. She'll try to block our ways by sending us a surprise visit from the blizzard. Humans will die from this impact but we are risking our lives to surpass the blizzard."

The first follower asked his leader. "Does that mean we will continue with this war? The Mother Nature has not given her consent, perhaps–" his words were cut off by his partner. "Touma."

"They asked for this war, if we back off, they'll fight us. What choices do we have, Shoutou?" Touma questioned, his face showing his displeasure.

Shoutou sighed at his friend's reply. "I understand that, Touma. However, we have a blizzard coming our way and this will not benefit both sides. The humans will perish and the vampires will have little chance of survival. We'll lose our people. Do you wish for that?" he questioned his friend. "Perhaps it is better if we do not participate, Kaname."

Kuran raised his right hand and waved a negative sign. "We will proceed, despite I myself know how senseless this war is."

"Then why?" Shoutou asked helplessly.

Kuran glanced behind and answered, "If we retreat, the enemies will continue to charge forward. We have no choice but to fight them. However, we will try to limit the deaths of our kind. Thus, go to your stations and warn them to be careful. Let the older ones fight in this battle, the young ones remain. There is no need to sacrifice the innocent ones."

"Understood." Touma stepped backwards and fled from the place while Shoutou remained.

"Please tell me you'll visit your wife after this, give her the last kiss before you depart for war. As of right now, we have no idea of the outcome of this war. The blizzard is coming. Our chances of survival is limited. Before you lose the chance, go and see her."

Kuran smiled and replied, "She is fine, Shoutou. Do not worry. I trust her and she is to me."

"Where are you going after this?" he asked.

"Flying, perhaps." Kuran stepped forward. "I will return to the base once I've done my search in the skies. See you, Shoutou."

Shoutou sighed. Stubbornness was his leader, the King of the Vampires, Kuran Kaname's first trait. "Have a safe journey, my friend."

"Thank you, _brother_."

Shoutou stepped backwards and fled in the same manner as Touma's, leaving Kuran alone to sort out his feelings before heading out. Shoutou managed to see the back of Kuran before he decided that Kuran was able to take care of himself. There was no need for someone like him to protect the vampire, their king. It was true that they were all Pureblood vampires, but in actuality, the ranking was different between them. Thus, Kuran was the highest ranking of them all despite the youngest among the Purebloods.

_It is something inside his blood_, the Great Elder once said to the vampires surrounding him, which included both Touma and Shoutou. _His blood has the incredible power than none of you have. I fear that if Evil finds this child and strips him off of his powers, we shall all perish. His powers are strong but will the vessel be able to restrain the powers from destroying him?_

A question, that until this day, was unable to be answered. There was no answer for such questions.

Back to Kuran, he thought of his friends' words. It started with Touma.

–_They asked for this war, if we back off, they'll fight us. What choices do we have?– _

Humans asked for the war against the vampires, but the truth was simple, they were used by vampires. The war, in Kuran's point of view, was the opposing factions' method of dealing with the supporting factions, in which one of them was personally led by Kuran himself. These vampires were unhappy with Kuran's method of leading a more gentler life for the vampires, thus decided to oppose him. "It is not my fault if they come to hate me," Kuran once said to his supporters in a faction meeting. "What I've done is considered for every vampires standing on this ground. If they refuses my offer, it is their loss. To simply blame me for something they haven't done, it is not my bloody fault!"

"I am not saying this because I am the king. You have chosen me to become your king, therefore I will do my best to make sure we can live without fear."

The blizzard was no excuse to postpone the war. The opposing factions care less about the current weather. Blizzard or no blizzard, they would fight, even if it meant sacrificing the entire human race for the sake of the war. It was senseless, Kuran admitted, yet it was sad and foolish.

There were no other choices unless the vampires; the supporting factions fight as well. And Kuran was about to do just that.

Having cleared the question with Touma, it was Shoutou's question.

–_Please tell me you'll visit your wife after this, give her the last kiss before you depart for war.– _

_My wife_, Kuran thought. He wanted to ask Shoutou one question, why was he so interested in _his _wife's well-being? It was not that Kuran has no interest in his wife. He believed in her, if he asked her to remain at home, then she would. Plus, without the busybody Shoutou asking him to visit his wife, Kuran would have gone home and visit his wife anyway.

"I need to fly; refresh my memories and clear things inside my head before this war begins!" he said and jumped off the cliff.

This act of jumping cliff to fly, it brought another memory inside his mind. A meeting that changed his life. Their first meeting.

XxXxX

She was nameless when he found her by the river bank, kicking and splashing water as she spent the joy alone. It was a pity, Kuran thought when he saw her, enjoying the water with no one else by your side save for yourself, it was nothing enjoyable. To _him_. He crawled as discreet as possible in attempt not to surprise her but his method was not working. She was dazed from the water that his arrival near her was unnoticed.

"Hello?" he called her, not knowing what to call besides the one question. She was a female, but not yet a grown adult but not a child as well.

She turned to face him and looked surprise, quickly shifting backwards to get away from him. "St... Stay away!" she said.

"Please, do not be afraid! I mean no harm to you," he quickly said to stop her from fidgeting. "Forgive me for startling you. I didn't mean to bother you with a surprise. I promise, I will not do it again," he soothed her with his words and waited for her reaction. Finally, she slowly returned to normal. Kuran smiled. Now he could clearly see her face and she was beautiful as he expected.

If a bee would be attracted to a flower for its sweet nectar, a male like Kuran would be attracted to this nameless female. He observed her while she adjusted herself to his watch. Her skin was pale, similar to his own skin colour. Her eyes were crimson red. The eyes of the supernatural being. Instantly he knew, she was of the same kind as him. He was a vampire and she too was a vampire. _Strange indeed_, his mind said, _Why is she living here alone? Does she not have a family?_, he wanted to know. However, his next question was not of why she was at the river bank, sitting alone with nobody by her side.

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice soft and kind.

She turned to face him and tilted her head, voicing her uncertainty. Kuran wondered if she didn't have a name or if she didn't know what he asked.

"Your name," he repeated. "Something to call you with. Do you have one?" gently he asked.

She appeared to be thinking but a few seconds later, a shake came from her. "I do not think so," she whispered.

"I... see." He turned around, sitting next to her as both stared at the water. He was not used to this situation. He lived among men throughout his life, the sight of a woman was rare. _What should I do_, he questioned himself. He glanced at her, wondering if she know what to do but knowing him, if he was not used to the presence of woman, she might not be used to the presence of a man. _And he was a man._

And like the tale of a bee and a flower, he was obviously attracted to her. Closing his eyes to think, Kuran found out that he was able to think clearly while sitting by the river bank. Everything was quiet, the sounds he heard came from the river flowing and the chirping of birds. He was in peace, slowly curving a smile. He opened his eyes and turned to her before introducing himself. "My name is Kuran."

"Kuran?" she asked. He nodded.

Shyly, he told her. "I understand that this is our first meeting and I don't know what to say besides telling you that my name is Kuran," he started. "But... I am not sure how to say this but when I first saw you a moment ago, I... I was instantly attracted to you. I think if I return to where my home is, I will never find you here any more. Honestly, when I saw you, I actually followed my instincts. If I leave after this, I may not be able to see you again."

"Really?" she said.

Kuran nodded as he blushed red. "Furthermore, I am on the search for a suitable mate. The Great Elder thought it will be the perfect time for me to settle down, find a mate and start a family. Although, like I said earlier, this is awkward since it's our first meeting but–" he paused, staring at her beautiful face made him lost for words. "I... I..." he stammered.

"You want me to follow you and become your mate?" she clarified.

A pregnant pause followed and Kuran quickly bowed down in shame. "I'm sorry! This is too soon! Ignore whatever I said, I think I'm becoming mad."

Instead of a scolding from her, he heard a soft giggle and looked up. "Actually, there is a legend that says: Not a man nor a woman could find this secret place unless he's the chosen one. You followed your instincts and you found my secret place. Don't you think you are the chosen one said in the legend? Could you perhaps be my destiny?" she said, staring at him with her eyes and a smile. "My love?" she said.

"I... I could be."

A hand slowly moved and touch his hand. "Then, I will be glad to go to wherever you may be. Forever–"

"–And ever." Kuran took and kissed her hands. "Thank you."

Kuran took her to his home located at the other side of the forest. His home was not large, it was enough for a small family, perfect for Kuran and his new found love. He lived there alone, no longer staying with his group of men as the house was a present from the Great Elder. After marrying his love, he soon became the leader of a vampire faction, fighting against the opposing factions, winning each wars ordered by both sides. As time passed, Kuran was called by the Great Elder to receive a special news. His love came with him as they listened to the Great Elder's strong, wise words.

"Do you know why I called you here, Kuran?"

Kuran shook his head and slightly bowed. "I do not know, Great Elder."

The Great Elder proceeded to tell Kuran the reason why he was summoned. He began by asking Kuran if he remembered their first meeting. Kuran answered that he remembered and told the Great Elder that he was a small child when the Great Elder found him and asked him of his well being.

T_he Great Elder brought him to a settlement and Kuran remembered what he told the leader of the place. "Take care of this child as best as possible and when I come to retrieve him, I will reward you more than you can imagine. Watch what he is doing, make sure he doesn't travel elsewhere without a guard and protect him from harm."_

"_Consider your life as his life. If he dies, you will die under my hands." With that as his last words, the Great Elder left._

_The leader nodded his understanding and took Kuran's hand, taking him inside the house. "From now on, you will stay here. You heard from the Great Elder, he wanted me to take care of you as best as possible. I do not do harm but if you're out of control, I will not hesitate, no matter what the Great Elder said, I will beat you if you go against the rules of the settlement. Understand?" the vampire said._

_Kuran, who was a small child, knew nothing of what to say to the vampire. His only answer was, "Yes, sir."_

"_You will sleep over there," the vampire said as he pointed the room at the end of the area. "When I call for dinner, you will come out and eat. Judging by your age, you are too young to hunt, so stay here and wait until some of our people come back with a feast. You will only eat the amount I'll give you, nothing more and nothing less."_

"_Yes, sir. I understand."_

"_Now, do whatever you want. I have things to do right now." The vampire left Kuran and headed toward his office. "But never leave this place without permission! If you die when I am not by your side, I will blame you even after your death, despite what the Great Elder may say. If you care about my life, then care about yours first. If you die, I will die as well. If I cannot punish you while we're living on this Earth, I will chase you into the depths of hell!"_

_Kuran stiffened and went to his room to sit and be quiet._

_He lived there until he was a little older. When he was old enough to hunt, the leader gave him permission to join the hunt. They hunted humans, sometimes animals but the blood of humans were delicious than any other. As time passed, the leader paid little attention to Kuran's daily activities, knowing that he was capable of managing himself. He would go out and walked without destination in mind. When he had enough, he went back to the settlement._

_It was until a few years later that the Great Elder came to the settlement to retrieve Kuran. He was impressed on the visible changes he saw on Kuran and gave his reward to the leader. Kuran said his goodbyes and went to stay with the Great Elder, although he never questioned one doubt in his mind. Why did the Great Elder sent him to a settlement instead of raising him? He had the strangest idea that the Great Elder was his father but the doubt was resolved when the Great Elder said he was not Kuran's father. "I do not think you even have your parents, my child."_

"_If I do not have my parents, how on Earth do I came to exist?"_

"_People just exist," the Great Elder gave his answer. "Think of the chicken and an egg. Which came first?"_

"_I do not know. The egg will have to come first but for an egg to be laid, the chicken must exist."_

"_There is no answer, are you clear now?" the Great Elder said._

_Kuran nodded. "Yes, I am."_

_The Great Elder introduced Kuran to the other vampires under his care, some of them included the young adult vampires; Shoutou and Touma who became fast friends with Kuran. He was also introduced to the older vampires, which included Hanadagi, Ouri, Hiou and Shirabuki. Upon meeting them, Kuran realized he was the youngest of them all. He was only an adolescence vampire while the rest was older than he was. Despite that, the Great Elder placed his trust on Kuran._

"_Whether you are young or old, Kuran, you will become the best if you do your best. I ask these two to guide you while you adjust yourself to this place," he said, indicating both Shoutou and Touma. "The six vampires you met today, they are the Purebloods. Today, we have seven Purebloods and the seventh is you."_

Kuran's mind returned to the present as the Great Elder told him the reason. "You have found yourself a mate and you will have an offspring from your union."

Kuran nodded. It was what the Great Elder told him a couple of months ago before he departed for his mission to find his true abilities. His friends, the six Purebloods had either found their mate (and trying their best to have children) or were still bachelors. Sooner of later, they would be told to find themelves a mate and get children from their union. "Yes. I have found my mate, my love. I've given her a name since she has no name."

"What name have you given her?" the Great Elder asked.

Kuran smiled before answering, "I have chosen a gentle name for her, it is Yuu."

"A beautiful name. I am glad you are able to find a suitable name for your mate. If the name suits your wife, then she will be obedient and will always love you."

"Thank you, Great Elder. Now that I have a wife, I must have a child, but I–"

The Great Elder calmed him and explained, "To create a living child from your union is not as easy task, son. Vampires age slowly and so, the chances to create a child varies for every couple. A human age one year after another but a vampire age slowly that several years of human years will only make one year of vampire year. How many human years to compare with your vampire age is different from one vampire to another. If you look around your surroundings, some of them are only a few decades old as vampires but their human age are passing very quickly. In reality, some of them might have been 3000 years old if you count using human years but they are young if you judge by their appearances."

Kuran raised his hands to cover his lips before saying, "Does that mean it will take me and Yuu a few years, or decades or even centuries to create a child?"

"Yes. It is not only because vampires age slowly but mainly because we are not suitable to create children at all. Our blood is frozen, we are cold-blooded creatures and each attempt for a child may lead to failures," the Great Elder said although he mentally explained further to Kuran about the details of reproduction. "But there are some successful ones, one in every period of time. Their achievements gave hope to all who wished to bear a child. Maybe as time passes, vampires will find a way to increase the number of our own kind."

"I see," Kuran said and sighed, before smiling at Yuu. "We'll try our best then. However, that isn't the reason why you called me."

"Indeed. That is not the reason why I called for you. It is something of your favour I wanted to ask. Are you willing to accept my request?"

"It depends on what kind of request you are asking of me. If it is reasonable for me, I will consider it but if not, I will think about it first."

The Great Elder was proud of the child, he was no longer the one he first met in those years, Kuran changed for the better. "You are the leader of your faction, Kuran. You have won against every war you led, making your enemies feared you while your supporters continue to believe in your strength to lead them. The vampires are increasing but they are fighting against one another, I think it is about time vampires have a leader of their own. We have factions leaders, but everyone has agreed that we all need one leader that will unite our vampire race. After much consideration, we have chosen you."

"Me, sir?" Kuran asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Will you become the King of Vampires and lead all of us?" the Great Elder dropped to his knees and asked Kuran while holding his hands. "You are young, Kuran," he said and continued, "but if you try your best, you will become the best. Remember my words, my child, remember. The decision is not made among those who have powers but the people have chosen you. They has given you the trust to become their king, their leader."

Kuran was speechless. "I am young and I do not know anything. It is true that I have won against the wars but how would I know if I am able to rule the vampires without them ruling over me? I trust them but some vampires will try to manipulate me and take the power. If I am unable to rule, I will become the weakness. How can you place such huge trust on me?" he asked.

"We trust you, Kuran," said Shoutou, voicing out his opinion. "We hope you accept our request and become the King of Vampires because all of us trust you. We chose you not because you're the youngest Pureblood but because you are capable to unite the vampires to become one. There will be some complications but everyone here will do their best to do the best of their capabilities. We will be behind your back, standing to support you."

"Everyone..."

"But the most important person to support you is none other than your wife, Kuran." The Great Elder turned to Yuu and said, "Yuu-sama, not only we trust Kuran but we also trust you. Kuran needs your support, without you, he may as well fall behind and lose everything. I am sure that the heart of a woman will heal the heart of her husband."

Yuu looked at Kuran, touching his sleeves. "I understand," she told him, smiling as she gave her consent. _I told you, wherever you go, I would follow._

Kuran pulled her for a hug and whispered, "I suppose I will do it."

"Yes." She said and returned his hug. "Yes, indeed."

Thus, not only Kuran found a mate to keep him company for the rest of his life, he was crowned the King of Vampires but...

"What do you mean I cannot become a queen?" Yuu cried in surprise when he said she would not become his Queen. "You are the King of Vampires, therefore you need a queen and I _am_ your wife! It is my right to be crowned as _your_ Queen and sit next to you at your throne!"

Kuran chuckled at her outburst and quickly explained, "It is not that, Yuu. You are my Queen but the title makes you feel old, in my humble opinion. I much prefer to call you my Princess instead of my Queen, but you _are_ my Queen, the one and only."

"Eh?" Yuu questioned him in surprise. "You're saying I am old if I'm called the Queen? How could you say that to me, Kuran!" she scolded him. "If I know this is how you think of me, I wouldn't have wasted time awkwardly talking to you when we first met!" she sat at one corner, pouting. "And the whole talk about destiny and the chosen one," she mumbled, annoyed with him.

The corners of Kuran's mouth curved as he smiled. "So _this_ is how you scold me when I annoy you, eh?" he teased, quickly hugging her from behind. "Love, listen to me. When I first saw you at the river bank, you know what I thought of you? I saw a female vampire but I'm not sure whether she's a woman or a girl. You were not an adult yet but you were no longer a child," he told her, taking her hand to kiss her palm. "I have nothing against the title of the Queen, but even right now, you are not yet an adult but you are no longer a child, and the title of a Princess fits you."

"I am young in your point of view?" Yuu asked him, leaning close to her husband as he played with her hand. "I am your Queen but you'll call me your Princess?" when he lightly bit her fingers, she yelped but it was not of pain, it was of pleasure. Slowly, she removed her hand from his grasp and turned to face him. "Kuran, I love you."

"I love you, too." He brushed his lips against hers and she enjoyed every moment of their passionate kiss.

As the pleasure increased between the two of them, Kuran found himself lying on his back with Yuu straddling him. She unbuttoned his shirt as her eyes began to fill with lust. Once she's done, she rubbed her open palms against his chest and licked her lips to increase his desire for her. With husky voice, she said, "Can we try for a child, my love?"

"I don't mind, my dear," he told her, lifting himself with his elbows to kiss her. _His wife._ "The Great Elder did say we have to try a _lot_ of times before we get ourselves with an offspring. Vampires have a complex way to reproduce, we use our energy to bond and in that attempt, a child may be created."

"And your _arousal_ serves no purpose at all?" she teased him and laughed when she saw his changed expression.

"That's... That's different!" he cried, trying to cover his embarrassment but failing at the process as Yuu pushed him back to the bed.

She smiled before kissing his lips. "I am kidding, my love. I love you and your body, as well as _this_," she said, holding his rigid arousal as he tried to restrain himself from taking over their love making. "I know you're trying your best to constraint yourself from taking over our passionate play, but I want to be in charge, _please_."

"I'm trying to let you take the lead, so!" he cried aloud before saying. "Take me already!"

She brushed her hands along his cheeks and said, "Thank you, _my boy_."

XxXxX

Kuran's flight brought him to his home as he intended to visit his wife and like Shoutou told him earlier, to receive her last kiss before he depart for war. Opening the door, he expected Yuu and their daughter, Hana to be at home but to his surprise, nobody was there.

"Yuu?" he called for his wife, stepping inside the house. "Hana? Where are you two?" he asked. He searched the entire house for his wife and child's presence buth both were not in any of the rooms. He walked toward the door and said to himself, "Perhaps they went out to buy some things? Yuu always do that and Hana likes to follow her mother wherever she go. Oh well, I have to go back to the base, I'll search for them later. Yuu is always fine, she told me so!" he said, leaving the house.

However, little did Kuran know that his choice to search for his family at a later time became the ultimate cause to his complete breakdown.

_If only I searched for her earlier, none of this would happen! Now... I already lost her._

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** It turns out that the second part of this chapter will continue in the next chapter. I never thought this chapter will be so long, guess the past is no small matter to Kaname at all. It's a big matter to him as he's the Ancestor of Kuran and I intended to use all I have to develop what happened in the past that'll affect him in the present. The symbol I used for Kaname is guilt.

I bet you have questions, right? Some of it include; who is the Great Elder, who are the six Purebloods (and why the names are _similar_ to the remaining Pureblood families), the difference of human years with vampire years and how vampires reproduce. Hold your questions since I'll explain it in my journal post, hopefully. One thing I can tell you at this point is, none of these facts are inside the canon! They are part of my theory – the Ancestral Past – which eventually will make people confuse. I understand if you're confused but please bear with me, even I myself is confused with certain things. Plus, the continuation of this chapter will make you more confuse. I apologize in advance.

But if you have questions besides those four, hit right on! As always, I am not good in writing smut and more or less, romance. The key point is not the romance, but Kaname's confessions, therefore read and review. I'm getting myself a short break before I continue with the tragedy of this chapter.


	3. Daybreak: Yuu Part 2

_Death and sacrifice..._

XxXxX

_The door was slammed open as Kuran rushed to see his wife. He finished his meeting earlier and was ecstatic with the news he brought for his beloved wife. "Yuu! Yuu! I have a wonderful news to tell you!" he cried. He rushed passed the bedroom and stepped a few steps backward and saw his wife, dazed like the first time they met. He went to her slowly and lifted her from the floor. "I'm home!"_

"_Kuran!" she cried, pushing him to let her go. "What is the matter? You are really excited, your face is shining."_

"_Even better!" he beamed. "We had a meeting and the Great Elder granted us the right to choose our first name! Everyone had a hard time deciding a name for themselves but all of us managed to get our names. Do you know what's mine? It's Kaname! Kuran Kaname!" he said, showing his beautiful smile._

_Yuu looked at him in shock before she smiled. Kuran never appeared this delighted and happy throughout their marriage._

_She touched his cheeks and rubbed her hands against it. "I don't quite understand. If your name is Kaname, then what happen to 'Kuran'? Is it forgotten just like that? Oh dear, I don't think I can accept that." Yuu spoke the truth. If 'Kuran' was removed as his identity, she wouldn't be happy. After all, it was his actual name. To simply erase the name that was meaningful, that..._

_Kuran chuckled and rubbed his forehead against hers, he loved doing that. "Of course not. 'Kuran' will become a part of our names, Hana's and our future generations. It will become our family name, Yuu. The Kuran family," Kuran said, imagining his large family._

"_I... I see." She chuckled with him. "No wonder why you're so happy. Now your name will be passed down to our generations until the last Kuran dies. Oh, I hope our family will last long. Don't you hope so?" she asked._

_Kuran hugged her and said, "Of course I wanted our family to survive, no matter how small the number of Pureblood vampires from the Kuran family shall remain in the future. I just hope they know who their ancestors. You, Kuran Yuu and I, Kuran Kaname."_

"_Yes."_

"_So, can I ask you a favour?" Kuran asked, pulling himself away from his beloved wife. "You're beautiful today, Yuu," he commented._

"_Certainly." Upon hearing his comment, she blushed. "And you are handsome, despite covered with sweat."_

"_Vampires don't sweat," he spatted before he himself blushed when she pulled a lock of hair. "Yuu–"_

_Yuu smiled as she played with his hair. His hair was short but thick. She loved running her fingers through his hair. It felt good. "Grow it longer. I think you look more like the Devil when your hair is longer."_

"_What Devil? I'm the King of Vampires." He tried to remove her hands from touching his hair but she slapped those hands away._

_Her feet tip-toed as she licked his jaw. "I want to see you in long hair, although mine is always longer."_

"_Do you have a special connection with hair, Yuu? I love your hair, it's soft, silky and dark." His right arm pulled her back to him as she enjoyed licking his jaw while his left hand played with her hair. "Yours a bit curly at the ends."_

"_Who said? Yours are curlier. Mine is wavy. The hair never listen to me, it always have to move to its own direction."_

_He laughed and forced her head to face him. "Why are we having conversation about hair? I thought we're talking about a favour."_

"_Oh, I don't know. I hope our descendants have hair like yours. Hard to manage but worth the appearance. You were saying?" she asked._

"_A favour, Yuu." He placed his fingers in front of her mouth to prevent her from licking his jaw. "Listen. From now on, I want you to call me as Kaname, not Kuran. Everyone else will continue to call me Kuran. It is formality but you are my wife and as a token of our love, I want you to call me Kaname. Please?"_

"_A token of our love?" she asked._

_Kuran nodded. "Yes. Our love."_

"_Then," she began, wondering of her answer but her answer was a surprise for Kuran. "No. I will not call you Kaname. Even though your name has become our family name, I will remain in calling you Kuran, no exceptions. I refuse to change the way I call you because _this_ is our token of love. Kaname has no meaning to me, yet." Yuu stood proud, her words strong and firm._

"_I don't understand. Do you hate the name so much? If you dislike it, I can always ask the Great Elder to change–"_

"_No!" she snapped. "I like Kaname. Kuran Kaname is a perfect name for a vampire like yourself."_

_Kaname slummed against their bed. "Then why, Yuu?" he asked. "If it is like this, nobody will call me Kaname. I want someone I treasure to call me Kaname and that person is none other than you, Yuu. I know that Kuran is my real name but now that my name is Kaname, I want you to call me as Kaname. Is that even wrong to ask from you, my dearest?" he appeared to be pouting and Yuu's heart sore._

"_Don't pout, you'll make me feel guilty," she told him, sulking._

"_I'm doing it on purpose, love." He took her hands and brought her to the bed, just behind him._

"_Unbelievable." She said, laughing at his attempt at jokes._

"_Still, in our private moments, call me Kaname. Once or twice a day? When you're angry, sad or happy? I want to hear it from your lips."_

"_Deal."_

_And they sealed it with a light kiss._

XxXxX

Yuu felt the soft wind brushed against her skin. She paused on her tracks and looked at the falling snowflakes. "Hana, did you see that? It's snow."

Hana turned and looked at her mother. "Snow!" she squealed. "Mama, it's snowing! It's snowing!" she cried happily.

"Be careful, dearest." Yuu smiled as Hana ran toward a pile of snow and jumped on it.

Hana was Kuran and Yuu's daughter, born a few years earlier after a lot of failed attempts to create a child. Both of them took the Great Elder's words seriously and admitted, trying to have a child would take more than expected. A lot of patience was required from both sides but the joy of having a child was memorable. Hana's arrival to the world was greeted with the sight of her smiling parents who were glad that they have an heiress to their legacy and Kuran's throne. Although Hana was not a male, Kuran cared less about that. He said it himself, "We male vampires do not give birth to children, it's our women that did all the work. If I have to choose between a male and a female, I'll say, a female is my choice."

"Mama! Come and play with snow!" Hana's cheerful voice took Yuu back into reality.

"Oh, Hana. It's getting late. Let's go home. I didn't tell your father that we went out to buy things. Also, make sure you hide your sweets in a safe place. Your father is very sensitive with your nature to eat a lot of sweets. He said if you eat too much, your teeth won't be strong enough to hunt. Remember?" said Yuu, reminding her daughter about Kuran's warning. "We hunt to survive. It's our nature."

The small girl began to pout and replied, "The words that only a person as scary as papa can utter, of course I won't forget!"

Yuu chuckled at her daughter. "Your father is not scary, Hana."

"Papa is the King of Vampires, you _are_ his Queen. Out of all vampires, they chose the scariest and most feared vampire as their king."

"Meaning?"

"Papa is scary, of course! Or else he wouldn't be the king."

"Hana," Yuu scolded her daughter. "You listened to those nasty rumours, it hurts my feelings. Your father is a wonderful person. He's kind and–" she stopped talking when she saw a group of men consisting of three to seven men walking toward their direction. Sensing danger, she called Hana to come back to her. Hana, noticing her mother's crooked eyebrows ran back to her, whispering, "Are they bad people?"

Yuu was about to deny her daughter's question until she saw one of the men's face. Having the ability to read people's face, she knew they were not up to good and the way they moved toward Hana and her, it was just the beginning. Although they were not vampires, they were humans. The bad side of humans. "We'll use the long way to get home," she told Hana, her voice silent.

Hana nodded and together, they held each other's hands and walked, hoping that they pass the men without complications. A minute later, Yuu was positive they were not the group's target but she was putting her trust too early. The leader of the group spoke and his words made Yuu flinched.

"Is that a beautiful woman with a small child?" he asked.

The other man said. "Yeah. A woman and her child. Still, I wonder if it's her child. She's too young to bear a daughter that age."

"Perhaps the girl is her sister? But damn, look at her curve." The man's statement was followed by a teasing whistle. _"Delicious."_

The leader replied, "I wonder how she is in bed. Interested, boys?" Their screeching laughter made Yuu feel disgusted. "We can share."

"Oh, yes."

Yuu changed her mind about the men. They were targeting her and the presence of Hana did nothing to them. She didn't need to turn around and study their faces. From their voices alone, it was obvious their stupid, mindless heads were filled with images of lust. Not just a woman, it was the images of her. _Disgusting_, she said aloud in her mind.

She tensed when they circled around her. Holding Hana to her lightly, she decided, "What do you all want?" her icy tone flared.

The men laughed. "Oh, come on, lady. No need to be feisty. You're really beautiful."

"Stay away. I'm not interested in your advances. I'm married." She knew it was the wrong time to declare her marriage to these men, they wouldn't listen, thinking she was lying by using her own daughter to be her daughter. "Please excuse us. We need to get home." She passed through the men but one of them grabbed her right arm as she heard his words, "Come on, you have time to spare, right?"

"We're sure your _husband_ won't mind," the other man grabbed her other arm, slightly brushing her soft hand with his course, ugly ones.

Yuu was about to blurt out that her husband was the King of Vampires, no one else, but realized that said husband's status didn't apply within human grounds. These humans knew about the existence of vampires but she's not risking Hana and her safety as Kaname didn't know they went out without informing him. Their status as vampires royalty was only in name. Kaname preferred the solace of his wife and child, their house which was a gift from the Great Elder and no protection since he could protect all of them.

However, perhaps now was the time to have a bodyguard in situations like this!

Swift but delicate, Yuu placed her hand against one of the men's chest and slammed him against the wall with her force. The great impact from the force resulted in the bloody mess on the men's chest, a lot of broken bones and the smash on the wall. The rest of the group cried in surprise at the instant death of their member and looked at Yuu with fear.

"What... What are you?!" the leader asked her, his voice mixing with anger and fear.

Yuu's eyes began to glow as she glared at the group. "If you care about your life then scram before it's too late!" she hissed. She quietly turned to Hana and asked her to hide at a safe place. Hana left her mother's side and went to hide behind the boxes but the men saw her and they ran after the child. Yuu yelled at them to leave her daughter alone. They didn't listen.

As their hands came close to Hana's head, their bodies were slashed into pieces, resulting in blood spurting from the bodies around Hana's hiding place. "Ah... AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled at the gory sight and scooted backwards. "Mama!" she cried for her mother but Yuu was busy twirling and jumping around, slashing the men with her fingers as she killed them. Her movements were delicate but it was deathly.

"ARGH!" the last man screamed before he fell on the ground, death from the loss of blood.

Yuu stood upright and stared without emotion at the dead bodies. "Disgusting humans, what a waste of blood," she murmured before laughing. She didn't bother licking her bloodstained hands. Their blood would taste like poison or decayed flesh, disgusting to a vampire like herself. She didn't even care about her bloody clothes, the destroyed items she bought and how the scene looked like hell. "Oh well, this is a warning to _them_."

"Mama," Hana's weak voice called her and Yuu turned to see her frightened daughter shivering. Yuu's eyes returned to normal and she went to retrieve her daughter. "Mama, that was scary. So scary!" she told her mother, clutching her mother's dress tightly as she started crying.

Yuu hugged her daughter and calmed her down, making sure her bloody hands did not touch Hana at all cost. "It's alright. They deserve it."

Everything was for her child, nothing else. She didn't plan to kill any of them. She killed the first one to show the humans the consequences they would get if they continue to harm them but they insisted in continuing with their assault. Hana was her precious, only child with Kuran. If these dirty humans touch her daughter, she wouldn't forgive them and herself. Kuran and Hana worked hard to give birth to Hana. If their precious child...

"Mama, I felt the wind." Hana whispered to Yuu slightly pushing her to feel the soft wind. "The sky is dark, too. Can we go home? I'm scared."

Yuu rose, leaving her daughter and looked at the sky. "Oh dear. That's the sign of blizzard. Yes, Hana, we have to get home!" she said, wiping her hands on her already stained clothes, took Hana's hand and rushed to the mountains where their house was located. "Hurry, Hana! We have no–" she shrieked and dropped to the floor. Hana fell as well and wondered what was wrong.

"Mama?" Hana called, shaking her mother before the rough wind passed her, prompting the child to look behind them. "Mama! Blizzard is coming! We have to get going!" she cried, pulling her mother to stand up before she froze and saw blood flowing from her mother's back and a dagger. "Mama? Why is there a dagger on your back?" she asked.

The wind was getting stronger and snow began to fall on the ground. A heavy snow hit Hana and she dropped to the ground. "Oww!" she cried. Realizing this, Yuu pulled her daughter and placed her under her embrace as Hana questioned what was wrong. "I'm sorry, Hana. Somebody really don't want me to escape from my crime. They have to stab me." She pulled the dagger out from her back and groaned in pain.

"I don't understand, mama. Nobody was near us a moment ago, how were they able to stab you?" Hana questioned.

Yuu shook her head, weakly smiling as she pulled her daughter for a tight embrace once more. "Hana, listen to me. I have a little bit of time, so I want you to listen and tell your father that I love him and you. Hana, be a good girl. Don't bring trouble to your father because once I'm gone... You have to listen to your father." She coughed and dropped the dagger by her side. "I am sorry I cannot take you somewhere safe but my legs are numb and my body won't listen to me anymore. I have no other choice and I hope that you'll survive this harsh blizzard."

"Mama?" Hana's voice erratically became weak as Yuu pulled her tighter and she began to suffocate. "Mama, I can't breathe!" she squeaked but Yuu's eyelids began to close and her heavy weight forced Hana to be trapped underneath her. "Mama! Mama, wake up, please! Mama, please don't die!" she gasped and tried to push her mother to her side but failed. "Ma... _ma_..." Hana's voice became weak before she lost consciousness.

In Yuu's faint mind, she was able to see the white snow before it was drenched with the colour of her blood.

_The red snow... On the white snow._

_My blood... and the snow._

_My love... This would be our last meeting._

_I am sorry that we did not have a proper goodbye._

"Goodbye... Kuran... Kaname."

And her eyes closed.

XxXxX

Kuran's mind was restless as he sat at the end of the oval table, placing the Great Elder at the opposite end of the table and the six Pureblood vampires on his two equal sides. On his left, from the farthest sat Ouri, Shirabuki and Shoutou while on his right, from the farthest sat Hanadagi, Hiou and Touma. As the seven vampires debated on what was the plan to attack the vampires and humans opposing them, the only thing Kuran said was a sigh.

When he gave his third sigh, the vampires quietened and looked at him in wonder. The Great Elder stopped thinking and gazed directly at the young King of Vampires. "What is on your mind, Kuran? You seemed restless," he asked, waiting for his reply. When Kuran appeared to be clouded in his thoughts, he raised his voice and called his name. Once. Twice. Finally, he said, "Kuran!"

Kuran snapped and jolted from his seat, looking surprisingly at the eyes of his comrades. "Yes, your Great Elder?" he asked.

"It is my question you should be answering, not by providing me with another question, Kuran." The Great Elder was stern and Kuran realized he was left out in most of their discussions. "If I question you of what Hanadagi has suggested about the war, I wonder if you're able to give me an answer? Hmm? Answer me!"

"No, sir." Kuran shook his head.

"If I tell you that the enemies have postponed the war, will you believe in me?" the Great Elder asked.

"No. Eh, what?!" he asked, eyes directly looking at the Great Elder. "They didn't wish to proceed with the war? I thought despite the blizzard, they would continue to attack us. Why with the sudden change of mind? Are they crazy, thinking of sparing the humans? They're different than before!"

Touma sneered, "Apparently those idiots are cowards. Such a shame. I am looking forward to taste the blood of traitors."

"Instead of a blizzard, we had a heavy snowstorm." Hiou provided the explanation knowing that Kuran had no idea of the weather changes if his mind was full of something unknown. "Now the storm has calmed, _for now_. Our meeting today is to discuss whether the enemies will make a move or will they wait until the storm is gone for good. Ouri and I thought that perhaps the enemies will come to attack but the rest are still undecided."

Kuran nodded and thanked Hiou for his explanation. "Even Hanadagi too cannot make a decision? Whether the enemies will come to attack or not? Touma as well? It is strange seeing that you are hoping for a war. Shirabuki, what about you? I am sure you are able to give an answer. And Shoutou, how about you?" he asked.

The Great Elder instead said, "I suppose they are waiting for your answer, Kuran. You are the King, after all. If you think they will come and attack us, then we will believe what you said and prepare for the worse. If you think otherwise, then we will standby. Your choice doesn't matter much but as the King of Vampires, we want to believe in your judgement. So?"

Kaname felt a heavy burden just hit him. Slowly, he bowed his head and said, "I do not have an answer because I am not clear of the situation. Great Elder, it is true. My heart is restless. It is as if there's something that isn't right. If I don't go and search for the answer, I may never find the result at all. However, I do not know what it is that I am restless about."

The six Pureblood vampires looked at their King with their own feelings. The Great Elder closed his eyes and finally, he stated, "I give you permission to leave this place and return to your home to see if the Queen and your child have returned or not. Your first search was a failure, therefore I am giving you permission to look for her. Go now, Kuran."

"But! I cannot possibly leave this meeting!" he protested.

"What can you do in this state of yours, Kuran? You'll do nothing good. Your mind is elsewhere, thinking of your wife and child instead of the war. I understand you are worried but if you continue to stay here, you'll ruining yourself. I let you go to search for your family. Go on. If anything happens, you'll know what to do but we'll take care of the main problems. Understand?!" the Great Elder's voice rose.

Kuran rose from his seat and nodded. "Thank you, sir." He pushed the chair away and rushed to the door as he jumped and transformed into a bat to search for Yuu and Hana. Although he didn't understand why he was having an odd feeling regarding his small family. Everything was all right. The snowstorm came and hit the areas, but Yuu and Hana would be all right. _Won't they?_

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Shoutou quickly rose and rushed after Kuran.

Touma turned and shouted at Shoutou. "Hey! It is none of your business. We need you to decide the next step. If the enemies come to attack, then–" he was cut out by Shoutou for the first time, who replied, "It is my business! Kaname is my friend! If the Great Elder places his trust in Kaname to know what to do when the enemies attack, I am given the same trust as well! Right now, things may not be what it seems! I want to be by his side..." he paused. "Because if he feel something is wrong... Then I too, feel something is not right!"

With the declaration, Shoutou ran to the door and disappeared.

Touma looked in surprise and faced the Great Elder. "How can you let the idiot Shoutou go after Kuran? And why is it that he's happy using Kuran's first name? What are they, the best of friends? That's ridiculous!" he said. "Kuran is the King of Vampires whilst Shoutou is nothing compared to the Great Elder's wisdom!"

A chuckle came from Hanadagi's end. "I see someone's jealous, everyone."

"I am not!" he yelled but instead received a heavy laugh.

"We have a joker among us, who knows!" Hanadagi said as others laughed once more.

"Hanadagi! Enough with your sarcastic jokes!" Touma slammed the table as he said that.

The Great Elder calmed the intense situation and said, "Touma, calm down. Kuran and Shoutou have left to search for the Queen and the young princess. Both of them are younger than you and everyone else. If we look at the situation, you are the youngest one so far. It is alright to have amusement like this. It takes us off from the sight I do not wish all of us to see."

The five vampires paused and looked at the Great Elder. "Pardon me, sir?" Hiou asked.

"Did you see something earlier? Is it about the war?" asked Shirabuki.

"Or could it be more than that, the Great Elder?" it was Ouri's question.

The Great Elder looked at Hanadagi, "What do you think, Hanadagi?"

They exchanged a few looks as Hanadagi smiled and five seconds later, he turned grim. "It is about Kuran, the Great Elder."

"Kuran?" The remaining four asked him. "What about Kuran?" Touma asked.

"However, I don't know what you have seen, sir. Would you be so kind to tell us about it? What exactly will Kuran and Shoutou find in their search?"

The Great Elder sighed. "It doesn't matter what I've seen. I... I am just wondering what will Kuran's reaction be when he finds out about it?"

All of them remained silent as they waited for time to pass and Kuran and Shoutou's return. But. . .

XxXxX

As Kuran and Shoutou's flight took them across the town to the Kuran's home, they could see the heavy snow covering every inch of the ground and buildings. "I wonder if there's humans buried alive under the thick layer of snow. What do you think, Kaname?" Shoutou asked with a wide smile plastered on his face. It was definitely not a vampire thing but it was that or nothing else. Kuran was silent since they departed from the base, making Shoutou began to worry that his friend's cloudy mind was taking over his entire self.

Kuran spared a look at the surrounding and noted that everything was white, think and fluffy. He sighed before jumping higher than Shoutou. "I don't give a damn. Humans are foolish creatures after all." With that, he turned facing his path and disappeared, making Shoutou rushed after him.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" he cried.

XxXxX

The sight of the empty house gave a bad sign to Kuran. He looked around for the presence of his wife and child. The last time he visited the house, it was warm, indicating that Yuu and Hana just left the house to wherever they were going. It has been several hours since then and as he stepped on the floor, it was cold. The snowstorm might be the cause but it was impossible for a house to be cold when there's occupants, which left only one answer . . .

"They are not back yet," he stood there, feeling defeated. Where on Earth could these two be? It was late, the snowstorm just ended and might resume its destruction once more while the intense panic began to cloud his mind. It was terrible, so unpredictable . . .

"Kaname, what are we going to do? We can't go back if we cannot find Yuu-sama and Hana. Yet, where could they be? It's already late." Shoutou went forward to see if there's presence of the woman and child but he couldn't feel anything. Hana was a bright child, so full of life that it was easy to know that she wasn't there since he couldn't feel her presence. "Hana is definitely not here."

Kuran slumped against the wall. The panic began to fit themselves inside the corner of his mind. "Where could you two be?" he mumbled.

Shoutou looked at his friend and said, "Calm down, Kaname. I'm sure we'll find them, even if in this heavy snowstorm. It has ended for now, I think we should search for them while the weather is fine. I don't think we have much time!" he pulled Kuran's arm and dragged him out for a search and rescue mission. "Remember! Don't lose hope! It's your wife and child we're searching for!" and Kuran knew that he'd given his leadership power to Shoutou. He was in no state to take the lead.

"I hope we'll find them. Hana, at least." Kuran and Yuu promised each other that if there was trouble ahead of them, they would give up their lives for the sake of Hana, their one and only child. It was not a problem for them, it has taken them a lot of time to conceive Hana. To lose her for such petty sake, both of them wouldn't be able to accept it. That was why, if Yuu and Hana were missing, if he could find Hana, that was enough for him. Losing Yuu was heartbreaking, he knew... but to lose Hana, it was more than that!

They landed on the roof of one of the buildings. The roof was covered with snow and it was hard enough to find a hard area to stand on. Shoutou walked a few steps to his left and flinched when he stepped on something soft yet hard. "Eeeek!" he cried. "What did I just step on?!" he stepped backwards and bumped into Kuran.

"What is it, Shoutou?" Kuran asked, one brow raised as he peeked behind Shoutou. "Certainly it's not a human flesh or something."

"HUH? Kaname, is that even possible?" he turned and looked in panic. "Why don't you go look whether it's a thing or..."

"What a coward, you fool." Kuran pulled Shoutou behind and went to the location. He saw Shoutou's footprint and realized the presence of a hand near there. Brushing the snow further, it revealed a dead human. Judging by the condition of the corpse, Kuran guessed that he was dead a couple of hours ago. "I was right and it is possible."

"What is possible?!" Shoutou's asked, he was not certain.

Kuran turned and said, "It is a human. He's dead but the frozen snow stopped his body from decaying. You stepped on his hands. No wonder why you found it gross. At least it's not his legs or his chest. That is..."

"Ugh, I refuse to listen anything from you!"

A chuckle came from Kuran's end as he rose and looked around. "I suppose it is possible for humans to be trapped under the snow."

"Who knows. I wonder why they didn't run when they had the chance to do so?" Shoutou asked.

"I wonder as well. But–" both Kuran and Shoutou turned their heads to the source of the noise. "Did you hear that, Shoutou?"

Shoutou nodded. "I believe that I heard a wailing of a child or something."

Kuran lowered himself to listen to the faint sound. "It is more of a... crying. The cries of a child, Shoutou!"

"A child? But... where could the child be? This entire area is covered with thick, heavy snow."

"Earlier you said this is a search and rescue mission. I told you, if the least we can do is find Hana, then I am grateful. Perhaps the cries came from Hana? They're not at home therefore it means they could be anywhere in this town!" Kuran said, his heart racing. He jumped off from the roof and ran to search for Hana. He knew where his daughter could be but couldn't grasp her scent. "Hana! Hana!" he cried.

Shoutou went to another direction, carefully moving out of the way of the corpse and searched for Yuu and Hana. "This thick snow, how I wish you disappear!" he hissed and heard the cries again. "Kaname! I found the place! It's here!" he cried.

Kuran instantly appeared by Shoutou's side as they looked horrified of the scene before them. Covering his mouth, Shoutou felt what he saw was the ugliest of all things. Kuran stood there motionless as he looked at the bloody scene. Most of the snow has covered the ground area but the trace of blood was visible. He noticed a few bodies laid dead; one against the wall, a few others around the boxes while the rest was everywhere.

"What the _hell_ is this, Kaname?" Shoutou questioned in shock. "Did a murder just occur before the storm came? This is too much!"

"Judging by the way their bodies were placed all over the place, I say that someone gone mad and..." Kuran stepped forward to the middle of the area and stopped. "Why is there a big lump over here? Hmm?" he crouched and stared deep at the lump. Brushing the snow away with his hands, he noticed blood was beneath the snow. "Shoutou... There's a body here as well."

"Huh?" Shoutou turned and watched Kuran brushing the snow from the lump. "Kaname, the cries! It's getting louder and it's nearby."

Kuran's hands dropped to the ground as he saw what he has revealed. "It's already here, Shoutou." That was all he said before he reached out his hand and called out for his daughter, trapped beneath her mother's weight. "Hana, it is alright now. Papa is here. Everything is alright."

Shoutou turned to his words and rushed to his side. "Hana!" he cried. "You're alive!"

"Papa!" Hana's weak voice suddenly became loud as she tried her best to get out from her mother's grasp. "Papa! Papa!" she wailed.

"Hana, a moment." Kuran carefully lifted Yuu's body to allow his daughter to escape. "Be careful, dearest. Go to Uncle Shoutou."

Shoutou opened his arms to get the child and as soon as she managed to escape, she went to him. "Goodness, how long were you trapped there? Poor child!" he patted Hana as she cried. "Kaname, how's Yuu-sama. She's alright, right?" he asked, his face beaming.

They've found Yuu and Hana, at last! However, a few minutes passed and Shoutou began to feel sadness coming from Kuran. He faced Hana as she sobbed. "Mama... Mama is..." she sobbed and started crying again. "Mama!" and that was all in her mind. Shoutou turned his gaze to Kuran and realized that the only one who survived...

"You remembered that promise." Kuran placed Yuu's head on his lap as he lowered himself to her beautiful face, the tears falling out. "Oh, Yuu. You saved our child's life but for the cost of your life. My Yuu, my love. You cannot leave me this soon. Not now, I need you." He stayed there in that position for a long while, until Shoutou reminded him that bodies of the vampires who'd die would not survive long enough. Once he or she was dead, the body would disintegrate from flesh and blood into sand.

Slowly, Kuran lifted Yuu in his arms and said to his daughter, "We'll go home, Hana."

"I'll carry Hana, you'll carry Yuu-sama. Don't rush, Kaname, even the worst of people know that you need time to mourn for your loss. I know that there is nothing else that I am able to offer except my apology for what happened to Yuu-sama but I am not going to say anything. I know you. If you're sad and hurt, I don't want to rub your wounds. It'll hurt you further. However, do not worry, we will investigate this incident and make sure that we'll find the answer and perhaps who was responsible for this. I am sure that Yuu-sama's death is not an accident," Shoutou assured Kuran.

Kuran nodded as he lifted Yuu and walked away slowly. Yuu was not heavy but his heart was heavy. He didn't want to hear anything about Yuu's death. There was nothing that could bring her back to him. Even if she have to leave him, it was not supposed to be like this! The last time he saw her was early dawn, her smile was beautiful that Kuran was willing to ditch the meeting and stay by her side, gazing at her.

And now... _And now..._

Shoutou carried Hana and began to follow Kuran's trails but he stopped when he hit something on the ground. "Ah!" he said and looked down, his eyes widened when he saw a dagger with traces of blood at the blade. He paused to think of the connection and found himself saying to Kuran, "Kaname! I found a dagger. It's smeared with blood. Yuu-sama has a wound on her back, this dagger may be the weapon used to kill Yuu-sama!"

Kuran turned around, gave one look at the dagger and shook his head. "It's impossible, Shoutou. Vampires don't die from human weaons. We're immune to them, even if they wound us, we're able to heal. I don't know what killed her but I don't want to think about it. I just want to go home," he said, tired.

"Understood. I'll be with you, _soon_." He started to leave but Shoutou couldn't get the possibilities of the dagger being the weapon to wound Yuu, thus he turned and took the weapon, _not_ when the weapon started giving shock to him that he hissed in pain. Taking a cloth from his pocket, he wrapped the dagger with it and together with Hana in his arms, he rushed toward Kuran. _This is definitely not a normal dagger, I'll show Kaname once everything returns to normal, but now... I have to let him take his time with Yuu._

It's the least he could do.

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** And... We're not over yet.

Did anyone see chapter 59? Words said that Touma has made his appearance, I am not sure if it is Touma but with that kind of power, it's Pureblood, no doubt. Well, I began to have random images of Ancestor of Touma (as opposed to the Ancestor of Kuran!) making his appearance in the later chapters of Daybreak, playing a very specific role but I'm not revealing what it is. Right now it's March and chapter 60 is supposed to come in April, so if there's progress in chapter 60 regarding Touma's personality, I'll think about his _role_. Apparently, Touma really desire war and blood, just like his own ancestor, fufufu.

I'll try to complete the FAQ, one day. I'll place the link in my profile once it's finish! Btw, in case all of you are interested; in Ancestral Past, Kaname is known as Kuran by his comrades (except Shoutou), family and I, but when we're back to the present, I'll return to his usual name, Kaname. I don't really know if chapter 4 will conclude the Ancestral Past but if it doesn't, just bear with me. I'm not done with the Ancestral Past, yet!

Teaser for chapter four:

_The death of the Queen of Vampires changed the way Kuran thought of his enemies while Shoutou's detemination to relate the dagger he found with Yuu's death proved to be successful...? The war that was stopped... there was a reason behind it?! Kuran was not willing to let the fools escape from his grasp!_ ~ atemu.

Read and review, thank you!


	4. Daybreak: Yuu Part 3

_Sadness and pain..._

XxXxX

It was midnight. In his bed, Kaname stirred restlessly in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, a nightmare that was long forgotten all those years ago. The nightmare that was supposed to be forgotten as it was a reminder of his sins in the past, yet the dream has resurfaced and haunted him. He tried to escape from the nightmare but his attempts were futile. Gripping his fists, Kaname forced his consciousness to return and he was successful. _Finally_.

He breathed heavily from the traumatic experience. When was the last time he managed to be scared off by his own dreams, he wondered and didn't know the answer. He placed an open palm against his racing heart, listening to the beats that were quite faint but was visible when he felt it. He closed his eyes, leaned against the headboard with the pillows supporting him, and cried for the first time in his second chance of life.

The tears flowed in a way that Kaname couldn't explain. The nightmare...

"Yuu..." that was all he managed to say.

Now, he could clearly see the images of his late beloved wife. Yuu was more than a wife; she was a friend, a lover and his partner. They were together for thousands of years, the thought of being separated from her pierced his heart into pieces. His life has no meaning before he met Yuu and when he did, he began to live for her as his life was created for her. As long as she lived, he would live. The small woman ruled him with only one power, her greatness.

_However, Yuu is no longer here... She is long gone, Kuran. Long gone!_

Kaname realized that fact. He didn't need to slap himself to grasp the reality. When he lost Yuu, he lost her and largely a part of him as well. His heart was gone, his hope has disappeared, his duties felt like nothing and everything that had to do with him was forgotten in the instant. As for love, it has a big meaning for him but as soon as Yuu passed away, the love he felt . . .

There was no spark of love for him.

Life began to feel dull. Life began to feel hopeless.

Everything was becoming a tower of despair, growing yet disappearing.

Despair. Loneliness. Sadness.

Anger. Rage. Ruthless.

What else to say, _Kuran Kaname_, the bearer of this name?

_You still have Yuuki. Even if she is not similar to Yuu, Yuuki is born from a part of Yuu. Yuuki is still Yuu._

"Yuuki?" Kaname's voice came to life. He laid there without motion and suddenly, the realization hit him. "Yuuki!"

Kaname swept the covers and looked at the clock by the bedside. It was midnight!

He looked at the door across the room, then to the surrounding of the bedroom itself. Yuuki wasn't here, he realized.

"She has not yet returned. It's midnight, it is strange if she's not yet home." Kaname knew mumbling did nothing good for him but there was nothing else to do besides that. Yuuki has not yet returned. She could still be out there, searching for the remaining Pureblood vampires families. How long has it been since he last saw her?

_Odd_, Kaname thought to himself, _why do I felt as if I heard of this line before?_

Kaname turned around and stared at the window as an illusion formed on the window frames. It was the image of Yuu happily smiling at him before he left for the meeting with the Great Elder and the Pureblood vampires regarding the war between vampires and opposing vampires as well as humans. Yuu's smile! It was the last time he saw her alive before... Before!

"Yuu died and I wasn't able to say goodbye to her. Yuuki is not yet home..." his thoughts rushed in a circular motion and Kaname remembered Rido's sarcastic mocking earlier. _She has not yet returned, Kaname? Does that mean she has left you?_ Touching his forehead as if it was painful to think, Kaname shook his head and ignored the nasty thoughts.

He rushed to the door and left the room, with one name on his lips. "Yuuki!"

XxXxX

"Shoutou, we will part from this point." Kuran's icy tone left his mouth as they stopped at the junction. The left road was the path to the mountains and thus, the Kuran's home while the right road lead to the base of the vampires. Shoutou, who was carrying Hana looked at him in surprise. Kuran noticed his reaction and explained. "Please inform the Great Elder and everyone else about Yuu. Moreover, I believe Hana needs a better place to stay for the time being. If I bring her along with me, I do not think I can watch over her while I'm with grief over her mother."

His companion slowly nodded in understanding. Kuran needed his time alone with his wife, although it was unfair not to take care of his daughter but Shoutou knew that at the time being, Kuran's mind was full of Yuu, not Hana's. Kuran was a loving and responsible father, he was stern with his daughter but he loved her without a doubt. It was similar to Shoutou and his own children. He has a son and two daughters with his beloved wife. The loss of his wife was impossible to imagine but the loss of his three children, it was more painful. "I understand," he told her. "I'll come see you after a while. Remember, you're still sane deep inside _there_."

"I know." And Kaname left the two of them as Shoutou took the other path.

XxXxX

The Great Elder waited for the passing of time as the remaining five Purebloods waited for the arrival of Kuran and Shoutou. A few minutes later, the door was forced open and revealed Shoutou with Hana in his arms. All of them rose from their seat and looked at them with questions. The Great Elder requested Shoutou to bring Hana to him and he did.

"What happened? Where is Kuran?" he asked, then looked at Hana with concern. He noticed her tears stricken face and knew instantly what had happened. His predictions had come true and it was a tragedy for the Kuran family. "Hana?" he called out to the child. "Be strong, my child. You still have your father, you are not alone. Not yet."

Hana was quiet as Shoutou explained to the vampires about Yuu's death. "Kaname has taken Yuu-sama's body to his home and he instructed me to take care of Hana while he's still in grief over her death. He said that Hana is too young to understand what happened to her mother, therefore I brought her here. She'll receive protection here as Kaname do not think he'll be able to protect his daughter in his current state.." He then stopped, signalling to the Great Elder that they were entering a very sensitive subject, thus inappropriate for a child such as Hana. The Great Elder ordered his servant to come and take Hana for her rest. As soon as she disappeared from the door, Shoutou thanked the Great Elder for his assistance.

"Very well. Continue, Shoutou. What did you find at the scene other that the Queen's body and the princess?" the Great Elder asked.

Ouri raised his hand as he said, "Pardon me, sir. But where exactly did you find the Queen's body, Shoutou?"

"Her body was found lying on the ground, beneath the white snow in a hidden street. From my observation, Yuu-sama used her body to shield Hana from the blizzard passing through the town as they were unable to flee the scene. Apparently, she was wounded a few minutes before the blizzard hit the area. I saw her wound at the back of her body when Kaname lifted her body. The wound didn't seem to heal, which is odd."

Shirabuki then said, "It is odd. A vampire is able to heal his or her wound without any difficulties but the Queen?"

"I do believe the weapon used to hurt her has a special ability which prevented Yuu-sama from healing."

"Oh? Do you have the weapon with you?" Hanadagi requested, in which Shoutou nodded.

He inserted his hand inside the inner pocket of his coat and revealed the weapon, covered with the cloth. "I will warn all of you to handle this dagger with care. When I touched it a moment ago, I felt a shock throughout my body. In normal sense, a weapon like this is harmless to us but with the shock I received, I doubt that this weapon is considered normal."

"Did you inform Kuran about this weapon? He is very familiar with weapons, I am sure he can tell what this weapon is made from." The Great Elder suggested but Shoutou replied that Kuran was not interested as he believed the dagger was a normal weapon. "That's a pity. He didn't touch it, I suppose?" he added.

"He didn't, sir. I tried to persuade him to test the dagger but his mind was shaken with Yuu-sama's death. I didn't persuade him after that. We all know how Kaname is, if he's annoyed, he refuses to do anything we ask him to. However, I still have no idea what prevented Yuu-sama from healing her wounds. It is strange, really," said Shoutou, staring at the dagger with questions. _What caused Yuu-sama's death? The blizzard was definitely out of question. I am sure the dagger was the weapon used but a vampire does not die with a mere weapon like this! However, there's another question to be answered: who killed Yuu-sama?_

The vampires grunted. The only evidence and clue to the mystery of Yuu's death was the weapon: a dagger.

The Great Elder tapped his fingers and asked Hiou to take the dagger and slash his arm with it, only to receive a reply, "Huh?! What if I die, sir?"

"As long as the dagger does not slash your head or your heart, any other body parts are fine. Plus, I do not want to kill you, I want to see what will happen if you hurt yourself with the dagger. I have a theory in mind but I will not receive the answer if there is no one willing to be the scapegoat. Now, do it!"

Hiou was reluctant, knowing if he touch the dagger, he would feel a slight pain but the Great Elder insisted he do it, thus, he did so. "Oww!" he hissed when the dagger cut a small part of his arm. "There, I did it. Now what do I do?" he asked, still in pain. The blood tricked down his arm and the vampires tried to refrain themselves from the smell of his blood.

"We wait. Let's see if the wound will heal."

The clock ticked and they realized the wound was healing in a slow period. "I see. It took you this long for the wound to heal," the Great Elder said.

"If Yuu-sama's wound is deep, that means she'll take a great deal of time to heal?" Touma suggested.

Shirabuki said, "It depends where is the wound located at."

"Shoutou?" the Great Elder questioned. "Where is the wound you saw at the Queen's body?"

"Near her heart. I mean, the back of her heart."

Hanadagi released a sigh. "A vampire die when he or she is attacked at the head or the heart."

"That means, Yuu-sama–?" Shoutou asked.

The Great Elder nodded. "The wound was fatal, her death was unfortunate. The weapon confirmed that it prevented the Queen from healing her wounds thus leading to her death since she was out there for hours with no blood supply. Now the question is, who made this weapon and why this particular weapon is dangerous to us?" he asked. "If any of you have an idea, do share with us."

Ouri raised his hand and said, "I wonder, sir, if this weapon is from our enemies?"

"What do you mean?" Touma asked.

"A vampire cannot touch this weapon, we've seen what happened when Hiou touched the weapon. This weapon is harmful to us, the vampires but our enemies have humans on their side. If vampires cannot handle this weapon, won't this make the humans have the capability to handle this?" he suggested.

"Ah!" Shoutou gasped. "In other words, the weapon is created to specially kill us?" he asked.

Shirabuki slammed his fist on the table. "Those despicable humans! How did they manage to find a way to kill us? They already know about the head and the heart but preventing us from healing, that's too much! Sir, do you have any idea what the weapon is made from? I am sure that this dagger is not the only weapon they made, there must be others, still in their possession!" he bellowed

The Great Elder shook his head. "That is why I asked Shoutou if Kuran has seen the weapon when he found it. As I said earlier, _if all of you were paying attention_, Kuran's knowledge about weapons is quite remarkable and admired by me. I am sure if he study this weapon, he is able to see what it is made from. The base is the same but we're interested with a special material added into this dagger, which is unknown."

"I will bring this weapon to Kaname, sir." Shoutou rose from his seat and explained that it was time for him to visit Kuran and make sure the vampire was still sane instead of the opposite effect. "I cannot leave him alone in grief, he's still under my care even if we're both adults now. Please excuse me."

"Hanadagi will come as well," the Great Elder said.

Shoutou looked at the Great Elder and asked why, in which the Great Elder replied, "You'll need Hanadagi, in case something happens."

Without further questions, Shoutou and Hanadagi left the room to the Kuran's home. The rest looked at the Great Elder, once more, and Ouri asked, "You asked Hanadagi to accompany Shoutou. Is there a special reason, sir? Why didn't you ask Touma or Hiou instead? They're young and closer to Kuran, no?"

The said Pureblood vampires stated a negative reply. Ouri chuckled at their reaction. Shirabuki tsked at Ouri's attempt. "Trying your best to amuse us but it is not working, Ouri. I wonder if your children have such kind of humour in them, just like their own sire?" he said, smirking at the older vampire.

"Don't be surprise that our own descendants may end up together, bastard." Ouri sneered.

"Hmph!" that was Shirabuki's reply. "If they do, I will pity your descendants. My family and descendants are not very kind with people from your family."

The Great Elder coughed and both of them silenced. "Thank you for the amusement; Ouri, Shirabuki. It is not the time to discuss about your personal interests. I will give you my answer, please listen carefully," he said before continuing with the reason. "I asked Hanadagi to accompany Shoutou since he is the second closest to Kuran after Shoutou. The rest of you are not familiar with Kuran's behaviour and thus, you wouldn't know how the death of the Queen would affect him. Shoutou has the feeling but he wouldn't be strong enough to face against Kuran's wrath."

"Wrath? Why?" all of them asked.

"Shoutou has the dagger with him. If he's able to make Kuran examine the dagger, we will find out what is the added material _but_ if this weapon is used as an attempt to murder the Queen, her death is not acceptable. Not to anyone, not to us and especially not to Kuran, her husband. I suppose you understand where I am leading this discussion?" he asked, deciding not to further the discussion.

The vampires were left with no choice but to agree. "I see. That is why you asked Hanadagi to come along. What else did you see, sir?" Ouri asked.

"Nothing. I believe at this time the two of them should be in front of Kuran's home. I hope the best for the three of them."

"We all hope so."

_If the weapon originated from the enemies, on what purpose did they kill the Queen? It didn't make sense at all._

_The Queen was a spectator, she has no major role in this war, but..._

_Kuran does!_

XxXxX

If there was a first time for anything, then there was a first time for one occasion: death.

It was only the question whether one was ready to face the realization or escape in their world of fantasy.

How does one mourn for a person's death? How does one cope with a person's death?

However, the question one would ask, "_How will the death affect you?_"

XxX

**Kuran Kaname**

I didn't remember how I entered this room with Yuu in the cradle of my arms. After I parted ways with Shoutou, ordering him to take Hana to the Great Elder as well as report to him about Yuu's death, I made my way through the heavy snow towards my home. _No_, I told myself silently, shaking my heard, _It is not correct, Kuran_. It was not my home any longer, it was my family's home: mine, Yuu's and Hana's, the place where every bad things turn to good for the three of us, especially to Hana as it was her definition of home. We would be safe here, together, our bond never breaking. It was safe, until now...

I entered the house and rushed toward the study, fearing if I was too late to accomplish what I have planned beforehand. In the midst of the books covering every inch of the room, I carefully walked toward a bookshelf. Studying the position of the books, I pressed a secret button and waited for the shelves to move itself as I stepped inside the secret door, carrying Yuu firmly down the staircase. My steps were slow and hidden but in a few seconds, I found myself face to face with a great, large door. The outside walls were made of bricks and this was a secret passage.

It was carved with the symbol of the Kuran family. The Great Elder has presented each one of us, the seven Pureblood vampires, a family symbol that would prove to be useful until the end of time. The Great Elder has stated that the symbols were useful for secret communication among us. If one remember the symbols and the family belonging to that symbol, it would be easy to track down the person without interrogating anyone, thus preventing unwanted chaos. Besides the gifts of names and family symbols, the Great Elder has given each one of the vampires a secret chamber located underneath their homes.

It's purpose... would come when the Pureblood needed to use it.

And this was the secret chamber I seek. I forced the door open using telekinesis and carried Yuu inside, my strides constant. There was nothing inside this windowless room covered with white, nothing except a mirror. I walked toward the mirror without knowing why I wanted to go there, only my feet knew the reason. Once I was there, I stared at my own reflection. I wasn't smiling, instead I showed a grim and tired expression. My heart was not happy, I told myself, Yuu's death was not something I was hoping for. It was far from that!

I left Yuu and Hana earlier today for a meeting with the Great Elder, it was something I normally do and Yuu understood why. My position as the King of Vampires required me to place my family aside and focus on the vampires, the people I have placed my complete trust. My people have believed in my ability to lead them but the opposing factions who were my enemies once, continued to remain as one: enemies. I have tried to negotiate with them in joining my government but they refused, vowing to overthrow me and would not back down until their own deaths. As I do not have an answer as a reply to them, I've let them go to decide what they wanted to believe. Whatever choices they made was not my responsibilities and their deaths would be acceptable.

Even though I loathed them for their desire to overthrow me that they would considered working along with the humans.

However, I began to wonder if my decision to leave my wife and child without giving them extra protection was worth it, as much as I despised having vampires watching our movements but if they were useful, I might reconsider the suggestion but it was too late for me to rectify the matter. If only I had known earlier, this mistake could be avoided but what's done was done. I would not question what fate has decided on my wife. Yuu...

I looked at the body I held firmly. Yuu's eyes were closed and she seemed relaxed. She was beautiful when she was sleeping except now, she wouldn't wake up anymore as her sleep was eternally forever. I wouldn't be able to see the beautiful eyes that were the prettiest among all, far more beautiful than my own eyes. She wouldn't be there when I wake up from my sleep, there would be no greetings from her and there wouldn't be any hugs from the back, or kisses before I leave for the meetings. She wouldn't be there when I return from the meetings, there wouldn't be sweet words formed on her lips and the saddest of all, she wouldn't be there when I die, _if_ there was any of that chance but knowing that she left me earlier, I might think about it.

I suppose, the worst of all, would be to lose her smile.

_When vampires die_, I remembered the Great Elder's words, _they do not leave anything behind. Their bodies will turn into dust. However, on certain circumstances, when a vampire dies, his or her body do not turn into dust right away. This is because of the surrounding area. If the place is cold and the body is buried under the cold, for example the body was placed under the snow, his or her body may remain intact until..._

"The body is placed in a warm temperature, then the body will disappear and turn into dust," I finished. That was why when Shoutou and I discovered Yuu and Hana buried beneath the snow, despite Yuu being dead for a couple of hours earlier, her body was there; still in the perfect condition and a perfect shield to protect Hana against the raging, scary storm. If I wished for Yuu's body to remain despite her death, I could have kept her in the solid frozen ice but knowing that even with her body's presence, her soul was no longer there. It would be impossible to retrieve her soul unless she was reborn.

Yet, even if she was given a new chance in life, she wouldn't be the Yuu I knew. She would be a different person with different personalities and behaviour, she might even have a different name and she might not remember me anymore. She wouldn't have the memories we shared together or the secrets we linked together with our mutual trust. She wouldn't be her, and I wouldn't be me. We might distance ourselves since she didn't remember me at all.

She wouldn't be Yuu. She wouldn't be her.

And I wouldn't like that.

I knew her time was near and I waited before I would forever be apart from her. It hurts, I told myself, to lose her before I could say any last words. I let a single tear slid down my cheeks and I whispered my words of love to her, even if she might not hear it but I am sure she'd appreciate my efforts to admire her beauty. "I love you, Yuu. I love you and nothing else is greater than that. I will miss you but do not worry, I'll take care of our child. I promise you that."

_I may not be the greatest dad of all but Hana's my daughter and she is the only one left after Yuu. It's do... or lose Hana forever. I won't die, yet._

I felt the soft, tingling brush of the wind (although it was a windowless chamber) and without looking, the burden I held of Yuu instantly became lighter. I opened my closed eyes and noticed that my hands were no longer holding a body, instead the only things left on my hands were the clothes Yuu wore and her hairpin. The floor was covered with the dust. (In case anyone's wondering where she placed her hairpin, it's a secret.)

"Oh.... God!" I knocked down the mirror as I fell to the floor. I never thought that losing Yuu would become this sad, so painful with the need to hold her.

But I wasn't expecting the rage, the hatred...

And the fate of the mirror? It shattered into pieces.

I didn't know who I wanted to place this blame on. The vampires or the humans? Or myself, the one and only.

As I proved to the world that I've let my wife passed away and there was nothing to hide about that.

XxXxX

"Do you think he's inside his house? I don't feel anything from inside there." Shoutou said as he arrived at the steps in front of Kuran's home, followed by Hanadagi who was calm throughout their silent journey. "I hope he's alright. It's not good if he's not okay, as much as this is full of sarcasm, he's a king and a king cannot be emotional. That is like... the golden rule."

Hanadagi mouthed that there was no such thing as a 'golden rule' as Shoutou indicated, although he agreed over the fact that a king was given no chance to show his emotions in public. "He's inside there, the energy is faint. After all, if it's not his home, where else could he go?" he questioned. "He has the Queen."

Shoutou shrugged. "I tried to open the door but it won't budge!" he hissed and tried again. "This is so strange, the last time I entered this house, I can open the door with ease but now...? Did Kaname place a spell or something? Geez, this is his friends coming to check on him! Why can't he make an exception for us? We're not his enemies so–" Shoutou paused and muttered a strangled cry. "_Ahhh_!"

Hanadagi jumped toward the Pureblood and quickly blocked Shoutou from flying over the sudden burst of energy from inside the house with his arms. "Careful, Shoutou! Kuran has unleashed his inner demonic powers, you cannot see it but you're able to feel it. Are you alright?" he asked, tension increasing as he waited for the next burst of energy. When the aura he felt disappeared, he let go of the shocked Shoutou who was covered with the pile of snow. He smirked at the flushed face of the young vampire. "If you were here alone, you would be knocked down unconscious."

"Huh? Why?" Shoutou suddenly asked. He immediately recalled the Great Elder's request that Hanadagi follow him instead of him going alone to see Kuran.

Hanadagi noted the sudden realization in Shoutou's face but he answered his question anyway. "As much as you're older than Kuran, in terms of the strength of your powers, yours are weaker than Kuran's. Even Touma is not up to his strength. That is why you need me to shield you from the force. It's dangerous and lethal that only experienced Pureblood vampires can block it. You cannot see the energy since it's invisible, thus it is harder to locate it."

"Oh, thanks. But you're not the only one who can do that, right? Ouri-san, Shirabuki-san... and Hiou-san as well?" he asked.

"Those two are able to deflect the force although Hiou is between the experienced ones and the inexperienced ones such as yourself. The Great Elder chose me because besides you, I'm closer to Kuran. The rest of them won't do much effect if they come to soothe Kuran's broken heart. He won't listen to them, remember?" he said, reminding him of what Shoutou knew best: Kuran's stubbornness.

"Right. But you didn't call him _Kaname_ like I did! Why?"

Hanadagi chuckled. "You're young, you're able to call him anything you like and he won't mind your 'advances' as both of you are around the same age but I'm older than him, it won't be wise to call him with his first name and the most important fact of all, he is the King of Vampires. Ouri, who is the eldest of us all didn't call Kuran as _Kaname_, so I didn't see the reason why I should call him _Kaname_ even if I am close with him. If I have to see the situation, you're the closest to him among all of us. I am simply his mentor, besides the Great Elder who is everyone's mentor and _father_."

Shoutou decided to nickname Hanadagi as the person whose words were sharp and straight to the point, yet it was hard to get through him. _Bastard_.

Hanadagi removed himself from Shoutou and went to the door. "I believe we can call Kuran out now. I didn't feel the energy anymore so it is all right." He raised his right arm and stripped a layer off his skin, turning it into a ball of bat. He slipped the bat through the door knob and waited for the bat to reach Kuran. He turned around and plastered a sweet smile. "What do you think of my performance?" he asked.

"Disgusting." _Straight to the point, Shoutou_, he snorted inside.

"Haha. You're good at this sarcasm thing!"

"I'm not!" he protested.

"You reminded me of Touma. You two are very alike!" his cheerful voice chirped.

Shoutou denied his declaration, stating that Touma was his complete opposite. "His temper is unreachable and he's always against Kaname!"

A chuckle came from his end. "Ah, really? I feel he's more against _you_, not Kuran. Trust me, once we go back to the base, let's compare the two of you!"

"I refuse!" it was a flat answer from Shoutou's end.

The bat suddenly flew outside but Hanadagi caught it perfectly. "He's here," he said, molding the bat into his skin once more. Shoutou couldn't help but felt like throwing up seeing the entire scene. "What? It's something normal _unless_ you're that innocent to see something restricted like this," he demonstrated the act but received a snow ball on his face instead. "What a _bitch_."

"What a _bastard_."

The two glared before Hanadagi smiled once more. "You're jealous, pet. How interesting and you already have a wife, and I'm taken already."

"Don't call me a pet!" he growled at him. "I'm not interested with you!" he added quickly. It was a fact that both vampires were married and have children.

"Haha, very funny!" he clapped his hands, shaking his body with laughter.

"Jerk," Shoutou clenched his fists, ready to beat up Hanadagi even if he's stronger than he was.

The door slowly opened, revealing Kuran behind the door. Shoutou changed his face expression, running toward his _best_ friend. Hanadagi stood there, not moving as he watched the reunion scene. He didn't need to run like Shoutou in order to support Kuran, the naïve boy, but he needed the amusement. "Are you alright, Kuran? The Great Elder predicted that your end didn't end well due to the Queen's death. We're here to check on you," Hanadagi asked as Kuran invited his two friends inside the house. Kuran took them toward the living room as the three sat down.

"I'm fine," Kuran's coarse voice answered as the reply. "Yuu's body has turned into dust a few minutes ago. She's in the afterlife, I am happy for her sake."

"But you cannot be happy, Yuu-sama's death is not an accident, it's murder!" Shoutou spatted.

Kuran looked at his friend and said, "I don't think I understand you, Shoutou. Don't tell me you're still with the weapon you found at the scene?"

"As a matter of fact, _yes_, I am still with that weapon!" he answered defiantly and shoved the dagger out from his coat. "To add, the Great Elder specifically requested that you inspect this weapon! We did an experiment and it turned out that vampires cannot touch this weapon unless there's cover between the two. I'm holding this weapon with a cloth but I would like you to hold this thing with your bare hands."

Kuran's eyes moved to see Hanadagi and he silently nodded the truth of Shoutou's words. "With my bare hands? It's a normal weapon."

"You'll know when you hold it yourself." Shoutou placed the dagger on the table.

"Fine," and Kuran took the dagger from the table. He didn't expect the shock to instantly hit him, though! "What the...!" he didn't let go of the weapon despite the despicable pain it gave, instead he forced his own powers to counter the painful shock given by the dagger. Now he understood why Shoutou said it was not a normal weapon, because it wasn't! He hissed at the pain but it was bearable. A few minutes passed, the pain disappeared and he successfully neutralized the dagger's power. "I placed the wrong trust on you, Shoutou. You are correct, this weapon you found at the scene of Yuu's death, it's far from normal. The materials are the same except one, the blood of vampire is mixed with the materials."

"Blood?" Hanadagi and Shoutou asked in surprise.

Kuran nodded. "It's blood, I am sure of it."

"So our assumption is correct? This is a weapon created by the humans?" Hanadagi asked, adding since they didn't have humans around, they couldn't test the effect of them. "Therefore, we don't know if this weapon have any ill effects on the humans. We have the feeling it won't affect them but we're unsure."

"This dagger is designed to react against vampires, which is why it is painful when we touch it. A weapon maker won't make a weapon if he cannot hold it thus I conclude that this weapon is indeed created by humans. But... This dagger has the blood of a vampire. Humans do not have vampire's blood in their system so I am thinking that a fool has given his or her blood to the humans instead."

Shoutou then said, "Wait. Doesn't that mean this _fool_ actually betrayed us?"

"No, I don't think so," Hanadagi answered. "If it's a fool, then it's a stupid fool but it's nowhere near a betrayer. This vampire never betray us because he doesn't work for us. He's part of our enemies, thus it is undestandable why humans are able to obtain the vampire's blood without difficulties. In exchange for these despicable lives of the humans, the vampires offered their blood so that humans can make their weapons to kill us. However, let's refresh our memories. After all, the Great Elder asked us to inform to the King about what we have so far. Agree?" he asked.

The two vampires gave their approval. Hanadagi cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Very well. First of all, this case started before the storm hit the town. At this time, we're discussing over what the enemies would decide in the war. We're aware of the storm but as Kuran stated, blizzard or no blizzard, both sides would fight. But, the enemies changed their mind and didn't pursue to attack us so we didn't do anything in return since instead of a blizzard, we received a heavy storm. Anything else to add?" Hanadagi asked but both asked him to continue. "At this time, I am sure that the Queen and Hana-sama are somewhere in the town and something happened."

Kuran then asked if they questioned Hana over what happened before they found Yuu and Hana at the scene, but to his dismay, they were not able to ask her the questions since she was still in shock over Yuu's death. Kuran dismissed the questions, stating he would ask his daughter when she has calmed down. "Then the storm passed and I began to wonder over Yuu and Hana. Then both Shoutou and I went looking for them and we found them, at last."

"Unfortunately, we were too late. Yuu-sama is dead while Hana survived thanks to Yuu-sama's effort to protect the child. A few hours have passed before and after the storm hit the town, and I found the dagger stained with blood. I also noticed the wound on Yuu-sama's back, thus I assumed she was stabbed with the dagger before she died."

Hanadagi continued Shoutou's words, "Both of you parted ways. Shoutou arrived to the base and explained what happened, he showed us the dagger and we tested the dagger on Hiou. It turned out that his wound healed in a few minutes which is unusually late when we use our healing abilities. Thus, we concluded that this dagger slowed down the healing process which is what we vampires possess."

"Hmm. In other words, it does make sense if it's a human-made weapon," Shoutou said.

"Yes. A vampire could have given his blood to the humans and they made the weapons in return. However, since vampires cannot handle this weapons, they've given this special weapons to the humans. In other words, if we fight against humans and they have that kind of weapon with them, we're dead."

Kuran was quiet as he listened to Hanadagi and Shoutou exchanging their opinions regarding the weapons. As it was clear that humans were behind the process of making the dagger and mayhaps the rest of the same type of weapons, the only question left was one: why Yuu became their target instead of anyone else within the vampire society? Why her? Kuran closed his eyes as he tried to search the answer to the question. It was hard for him. A few minutes ago, Yuu has disintegrated into a pile of dust, leaving him alone with nothing and now, Shoutou and Hanadagi were discussing her death with him.

_Why Yuu? Why her?_

_Why no one else? Why not me?_

_I don't undestand this at all._

He decided to let it out from his heart. "I don't understand it," he started. "Yuu is invisible to almost everyone in this society. Nobody know her status or whether she's even my wife or not. Then all of the sudden, she died! Her death is not natural! Her death is caused by this _weapon_ that humans made. What kind of grudge do they have towards her?" he questioned, not expecting any answers though.

"It is strange as well. The Queen has nothing to do with this war." Hanadagi offered his condolences for Yuu's death.

"The Great Elder said that he saw something but he didn't tell us. Still, Hanadagi know about it. He's just not telling," Shoutou sneered.

Hanadagi laughed. "My goodness, is that how you return the favour I did earlier?" he asked.

"Just tell me about it. What did the Great Elder said?" asked Kuran.

"You won't be happy if you hear this, are you sure you wish to hear the reason?" Hanadagi asked, hoping that Kuran change his mind before it's too late.

Kuran shook his head. "I will accept this truth as I have accepted Yuu's death. Please tell me, Hanadagi. It's the least you can do to help me get through this tragedy hitting me and my family. Yuu is no longer here, if I do not know the reason behind her death, I will never get over this. I love her dearly but if my entire life is wasted wondering what actually happened to her, I will become restless."

Hanadagi understood his reasons and started his own story, "The Great Elder has foreseen that the Queen's death is intentional. Even though you never reveal to the public regarding your wife and child but our enemies have their own ways to know these secrets. Eventually they're able to find out that Yuu-sama is your wife and has thus began targetting her. Unfortunately, as much as we're aware of this, we cannot do anything since you yourself ordered us not to interfere with your private life. At that time, we're positive that if anything is to happen, Yuu-sama is able to protect herself. She is a powerful vampire and is used to killing her enemies if needed. However, one thing we don't expect is the weapon used to kill her."

"The Great Elder didn't see the weapon? Why not?" Kuran asked, his tone of voice slightly changing.

"That is still something he never understand as well. We didn't expect her death to be this soon since it is the war we are thinking about. Due to the storm, we're unable to continue the war but instead of a war, we received the death of the Queen. It is strange, I am very sorry, Kuran. Things are still in mysteries and confusing for us to say, for now."

Kuran nodded and gave his thank you that Hanadagi was willing to share the Great Elder's predictions. "At least I know that her death is not of natural causes but a..." he paused, a thought flashed into his mind. "...a murder?" he said. He glanced at Hanadagi, looking at his face with a sudden realization. "Did the Great Elder say anything about Yuu's death being a murder or something else?" he asked.

"Eh? I thought when I said about it, you already know that her death is a murder."

"But why did a murder occurred when we're expecting a war with the enemies?"

Shoutou suddenly said, "Ah! That's what been bothering me! The enemies will not stop at nothing even if the weather's bad for the war but this time, they changed their mind and decided to wait. Once the storm has stopped, we're greeted with the news of Yuu-sama's death. Her death is before the storm hit the town, in other words, if this weapon is used to kill her and originated from the enemies, won't it make sense if they chose to kill Yuu-sama even though they have no plans to attack us in whole?!"

Hanadagi quickly responded to his words, "Wait, wait! Yuu-sama play no role in this war, remember! They have no reason to kill her!"

"Have you forgotten, Hanadagi? Yuu-sama is the Queen of Vampires! Kaname is leading this war and he's the King of Vampires! It makes sense that they killed her to weaken Kaname so he cannot lead the war with clear mind! I am sure after this, any minute from now on, they'll charge on us! Damn, why didn't I realize it! They left the weapon as a sign that they're not waiting for us. They changed their mind but that..."

"They planned to attack us after we found out Yuu's death? They plotted her death to weaken me? They did that even when Yuu plays no role in this war?!" Kuran rose from his seat and said angrily, "They thought by killing Yuu, I will reduce myself to the state of a weakling? I will refuse to fight because Yuu died? Did they not realize it that when they killed the one person who supported me from start to end, I will become weak? No! I am not weak but I am angry. Very angry!" he roared. "Despicable vampires! Despicable humans! How dare they decide the fate of a person!!!"

Kuran walked out of his home and decided in his mind, he wouldn't wait for his enemies to start the attacks, he would began his own attacks! Hanadagi in panic ran after Kuran followed by Shoutou. "Kuran! Be rational for once! Do not attack when your emotions are unstable!" he warned, trying to keep up with his steps. "Kuran, please! I beg of you!" he gasped. "Return to the base, let us discuss and–"

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled. "I will not wait for anyone, I will not discuss about this with anyone! They killed Yuu and they're going to get the punishment! They cannot decide her fate simply as that! Yuu is important in my life and they chose to terminate her using the worse thing of all things! If they want to fight, they do not have to kill her! They can simply come out and try to take my life. I will fight for my life but when they destroyed my wife's life, there's nothing else to be forgiven. They do not deserve this! I will not wait, Hanadagi! If you wish, go back to the base and inform them that I'm heading out for my own personal battle!" he said and started running ahead of the two.

"Kaname!" Shoutou called out but his words were left as echoes. "Oh dear. What have I done? I didn't expect my sudden realization fueled Kaname's anger towards our enemies. I am angry too when I think about it but Kaname cannot simply attack them by himself. He need us! Hanadagi, let's go to the base and inform them about this! It's better to support him now instead of later. I really don't like this feeling. I really don't."

Hanadagi nodded and they rushed toward a different direction to the base where the Great Elder and the vampires would be. "This is what the Great Elder feared. When Kuran loses his support, his emotions go haywire and his powers become uncontrollable. I do not know what the enemies are planning by doing this, they're not making him weak, they're making his rage go crazy! I am not surprise if he unleashes his deepest, most powerful blast!"

"Is that bad, for once, Hanadagi?" Shoutou asked as he trailed behind Hanadagi.

"Bad? It's worse, Shoutou! Vampires like us may survive but humans, they have little chances! In fact, when Kuran disappeared a moment ago, I began to worry that he might release his powers and we'll be seeing a large pool of blood in any minute. Let's hurry! If we work together with the Great Elder and the vampires, I'm sure we can keep Kuran sane for good!"

"Yes!" but before they could safely escape to the base, Kuran unleashed his powers and both Hanadagi and Shoutou felt the pressure. "What the...!"

"Come on, Shoutou!" Hanadagi said, pulling on his shirt. "We've no time! Kuran has gone mad!"

"Eh?!" Shoutou followed Hanadagi without question.

And the war lasted for several centuries.

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** I encountered writer's block in the middle of the chapter, sorry for the late update! This chapter is painful to write as it deals with Kaname's emotions.

If you notice, the Purebloods have the tendency to crack jokes at random times (as Touma and Shoutou become the ones to be teased, rarely Kuran!) but honestly saying, they are quite harsh and brutal. I didn't show it since it'll ruin the purpose of the story although I am implying that vampires, even in the past, are not nice and kind like most people think now. I like evil vampires, being nice is just OOC. That's why I don't understand why people want Kaname to be nice, he doesn't have to, he's a vampire. People think evil = villain = must be hated, but personally, being bad drives the plot. But... I don't like the bad boy cliché character, I want the badness to remain until the end.

Teaser for chapter five:

_The last part of the Ancestral Past, at last... The origin of the Hunter's weapon lie in Kuran's hands? Artemis's existence? The bloody fate of the Kuran family... ~atemu._

Read and review.


	5. Daybreak: Yuu Part 4 End

Important author's note below!

_The end of his time... But it has just begun..._

XxXxX

The war lasted for five centuries, day and night the vampires fought against their own kind who betrayed their trust, and only now that the peace has been achieved. The war erupted after the death of Yuu, the consort of the King of Vampires, Kuran Kaname who then ordered a full attack against his enemies who have chosen the lowest and worst method to weaken him through the death of his Queen. Yuu has died, not as a result of suicide or accident, but a murder by the enemies who have chosen to sacrifice their flesh and blood, enabling the humans to create a weapon preventing a vampire from healing thus ending his or her life. Yuu became the unfortunate victim as she played no role in the raging dispute between the two sides of the vampires society.

Her death was unforgivable for _him_. Her death was not accepted by _him_. She was innocent but her life was taken away forcefully. _How dreadful!_

Kuran could not let that pass. He could not forgive the people who planned her death. He would avenge her and it would be a sweet, merciless revenge.

It would be easier to accept her death had it been an accident but a murder was not something that was easy to slip by. It was even worse when the ones behind her death turned out to be his own enemies, the people who were once his friends when they were young but after joining separate factions and began their angry dispute, everything changed. Friends became enemies and enemies became friends. _Has it always been like that?_

Time was moving, clock was ticking and day was not waiting for anybody. The war has stopped for now, but there would be no word of when the next war would erupt. When that time come, everyone would be ready to kill and survive. It was not a war between vampires and humans, it started with a war of vampires versus vampires before it slowly turn into a war between vampires and humans, which according to the history, occur a couple of centuries later. It was the battle between those who supported the Great Elder and the seven Pureblood vampires and those who opposed the eight vampires greatly.

XxX

The small house belonging to the Kuran family has changed in the past five centuries. The house was now larger, with more grounds covered and more rooms even though the occupants were only two since Yuu's death. The original part of the house remained the same, including the secret passageways and underground rooms. Kuran has no idea why he wished to keep the underground part of his home but he felt that it would be useful in the future.

Hana was strolling along the corridor of her home but found herself standing against the door of a room. Her father was inside the room, doing who-knows-what alone. She heard sound of metal clanking but she didn't dare to open and peek. Since her mother died, her father has focused on the war against the vampires. He spent little time with her but she knew that deep inside both of their hearts, when she was asleep, _papa_ would come and kiss her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams. She smiled at the thoughts, her father loved her, always.

"Daydreaming, princess?" A voice asked from the left side of the corridor.

Hana fidgeted and gasped at the voice. "Shoutou-sama, it's you!" she said, sighing in relief.

Shoutou laughed at the young woman. "Who is going to come and attack the great home of the King of Vampires? Hmm, except for me?" he teased.

"Shoutou-sama, enough with your teasing!" she said. "Why are you here, if I may ask? I am after all, the daughter of the _King of Vampires_."

"You still have to call me 'Shoutou-sama', huh?" he questioned her. "Your rank is higher than me, it is not necessary to call me Shoutou-sama."

Hana stared at the vampire who self-proclaimed he was her father's best friend and the only one who dared calling her father as Kaname instead of his surname, which was a custom by the vampires who were taught to address a leader with the appropriate suffix. In a sense, between the three of them, Shoutou was the eldest (with Kuran in the middle and Hana the youngest) but he was one of the youngest Pureblood (with Touma and Kuran) if they consider the remaining four Pureblood vampires (this does exclude Touma) before them. As the time moved on, the Pureblood vampires were getting older thus Shoutou, for once being respectful with the terms, called Ouri and Hanadagi with the suffix 'Lord', otherwise, it were 'Ouri-dono' and 'Hanadagi-dono'. Shirabuki and Hiou were still known with '-san' at the end of their names. They were younger than the two older Purebloods but were not that old compared to Touma and Shoutou. However, that leave Kuran at the end of the list but he was the King of Vampires, calling him 'Kuran-sama' was enough.

Or in such rare cases, calling Kuran without any suffix at the end was relatively normal.

"Why, sir? Do you expect that I call you only Shoutou, without suffixes to support your name? In the same way that my father's comrades including yourself call him without any suffixes attached at the end of his name?" Hana asked, adding that due to her age, it was also her sense of respect to the older ones.

"I do not mind that." His reply was full of amusement. "You won't know my real age but alas, five centuries is not a big deal."

Hana sighed at his attempt. "My father call you 'Shoutou', nothing less and nothing more. Do you think it is possible for me to have the right to call you in the same way my father like to call you? I am younger than you, if you remember what I said earlier. It is against my conduct if I go beyond this," she said. A waste of ten minutes later, Hana was busy explaining why she couldn't call Shoutou without the proper terms and what were the terms suitable for this.

She spent her time talking endlessly while Shoutou studied the changes in Hana. She has grown up, her beauty inherited from Yuu and spirit from Kuran, no doubt about that defiant personality. The only oddness was her hair, which curled at the end of the tips. Five centuries ago, she was the timid, easily frightened and small vampire. When Yuu died from the storm, it was difficult for anyone including Kuran to get Hana to speak about the event. The tragedy struck her heart too deep and it was harsh, harsh and sudden. While everyone else seemed to give up with Hana's refusal to speak, it was only Kuran who didn't give up in his daughter. He was busy launching and ordering the movements of his soldiers but he never forget his duties to his one and only child.

_Hana needs me and as much as I am dealing with this mess, I can never betray my promise to Yuu_, Kuran has said those words before. _I promised her._

Shoutou has asked that one question: _What are you going to do now? Without Yuu, your only heir is Hana and she's a female. The Kuran life is finished._

He remembered Kuran's reaction. He sat there, appearing to be thinking very deep. He then said, _I am willing to do anything even if it may appear wrong._

_Then? Are you telling me you're willing to go as far into bedding your own child, your own daughter for the sake of continuing your family line?_

Kuran rose from his seat and walked toward the door, completely ignoring Shoutou's question. _I am not that stupid to taint my own child, Shoutou._

_Then?_, he asked once more, not satisfied with the answer. _How do you get a child unless you sleep with her? She's..._

"I am ready," Hana said, ending Shoutou's remembrance of the past. He blinked and looked at her, specifically her face, searching for what she was talking about before she said the three words. "I am ready, father said so and I think I am ready myself," she explained. "My body is suitable to breed my own children even if the seed comes from my own father. But we're not humans so it is alright."

"Alright? But it's your father... I mean, it's Kaname's seed." Shoutou couldn't help but mumble but Hana didn't hear him. "Are you...? I..." he wanted to ask whether she would sleep with her father for the _thing_ to happen but he didn't dare to ask her. First of all, Hana was still a child in his point of view. Second, she was Kuran and Yuu's daughter, for goodness sake! Third, they're not humans but it wouldn't hurt to think of the negative aspects.

_Even if the mother is Hana, the child from this 'relationship', it's still Kaname's. His grandchild is his child, that's..._

Hana looked at him with worry and asked, "Is everything alright, Shoutou-sama?"

Shoutou immediately returned his gaze at her and pretended everything was normal. "N... No! Ah! I mean yes! Nothing's wrong at all."

"Really? I think I heard you mumble but I didn't hear it clearly. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" she asked. "Your face is pale and I think you're sweating. Shoutou-sama, are you sure you're okay? I can ask father to talk to you if it is what you like. That is, if you're shy to talk with me, which I find it rare if it's like that since you're not the type to hide secrets."

Shoutou politely declined her offer and stated he was there to visit Kaname. Smiling sweetly, Hana excused herself and walked to her room, leaving Shoutou alone at the corridor. He stood in front of the door where Kaname was inside doing who-knows-what but he turned his eyes towards the path the corridor took Hana a moment ago. "Hana... I wish I can talk to you about _that_ but it's just..." he decided to forget about it and opened the door, wondering if Kuran was doing anything surprising in whatever purpose this room served.

"Ka~na~me!" Shoutou called cheerfully. "What are you up to?" he asked excitedly although the excitement turned sour when Kuran appeared to be ignoring him, or so he thought. Shoutou walked toward his _best friend_ in an attempt to surprise him but he stopped when he saw the blood trickling down Kuran's arm. "Blood?" he said, not understanding what Kuran would be doing with his own blood. _And then he saw a long cut mark along the arm..._

It reminded him of the time Hanadagi cut his own flesh to create a creature and it scared Shoutou because it was...

"Kaname? What are _you_ doing?" he rushed to him but he regretted the decision!

Grabbing the bloodied arm, Shoutou released his anger towards Kuran and said, "What the **HELL** do you think you are you doing?!"

Kuran didn't answer the question. He kept himself still and the blood flowing down his arm. When Shoutou shook his body demanding for an answer, he didn't move at all nor did he say anything to defend himself. He was quiet, as if he was a child who was caught red-handed by his parent for troubles.

"Why are you keeping your lips shut?" Shoutou questioned. "Who do you think you are? Do you think I do not know what you're doing? Cutting your own flesh, dripping your blood into _that_ and thinking that you can get away without anybody noticing? Kaname, what's wrong? Who influenced you to do this kind of thing? This is a foolish thing, do you know that?!" he yelled at him.

"It's none of your business, Shoutou. I only made one of this type weapon and I didn't use anyone's flesh and blood except mine. I knew that using this method is wrong because this knowledge is the reason why Yuu died but if I don't use it now, how will I be able to ensure my family's safety? The Great Elder said that I am familiar with weapons. I am using my knowledge to create a new, modified version of this weapon. I have nothing else in mind. For example, the humans' weapons have handles and covers to hold the weapons but mine, it has none of that," he explained.

Shoutou gripped his fists, prepared to give a wonderful punch on Kuran, something he never thought he would do but after seeing the stupid things in front of him, he didn't care anymore. Best friend or not, Kuran Kaname might be the King of Vampires but his brain circuit was definitely broken and there was absolutely no way that Shoutou was going to let this kind of things to slip by easily. "You are a fool, Kaname. **FOOLISH**!"

"I am sorry if you think I am but if you'll excuse me, I will complete this weapon for you to see what I meant."

"There is no need. Get rid of these stuffs and stitch up your wound. No one will question your 'wound' because you'll heal it. Hurry up!" he ordered.

Kuran shook his head, pulling his arm away from Shoutou's clutch. He turned his back and continued on his weapon. "You don't understand, Shoutou."

Shoutou went to stand beside the table and slammed his hand flat against it. "I don't understand? It's you, Kaname! You don't understand!" he said. "The weapon you're making is dangerous to us! It can kill us just like how it killed Yuu-sama and our own people. Are you telling me this weapon is able to protect your family, the least of all? You want Hana to live with that? What can that thing do besides harming our lives?!" he questioned him. "Is this what you've been doing behind Hana's back? Didn't you know she was outside there wondering what you were doing? And this... This!"

"I already told you but you never listen, Shoutou!" Kuran rose his voice. "I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand living in this world without her! I feel like dying but I cannot because deep inside me, I keep wondering if I leave this whole thing behind, will everything be safe? Will Hana be safe? Will the vampires remain to live? Will the hatred against vampires and humans continue? I... I don't know! I have a lot of questions, a lot of ideas to contribute but I don't know if I have the guts to do it. I'm afraid, I'm scared if I go wrong!" he stated, trembling with fear. "These five centuries did nothing to me. When Yuu died, I died too. Right there when I first found her. Her body was cold, she was no longer breathing and she seemed peaceful. The only reason why I am still here, alive and fighting is because Hana's here. If she'd die in the storm, I would destroy myself. This pain is continuing to sprout inside, Shoutou."

A sudden change filled Shoutou as he began to see a clear sight of what his heart was trying to hide from him. Kuran never tried to betray his own kind, it was his emotions he couldn't understand which led into the creation of the weapon. "But you have me. You have everyone else. Kaname, you're not alone. I'll always be here for you, you know that. Everyone else, too. We will stay by your side. You are our king, our friend and our brother," he confided him.

"That's before, Shoutou. Now, everything is different. You're already aware of the differences among the seven of us. What we think, plan and choose; all of them are different. When the war broke out, we chose different paths. Remember what you told me: I am hurt over Yuu's death, but that isn't a reason for me to kill everyone involved, innocent or not. I have to think and plan carefully because one mistake can destroy me. However, remember what Touma told me when I was about to launch the attack. He said: Go for it, Kuran. The enemies kill your wife, they should be destroyed. It's not your fault, it's theirs."

When Shoutou protested that Touma has different views than him, immediately the vampire said, despite the clashes in their personalities, it proved that there's no longer union among them. All of them have different views when the war broke out. Some supported and some opposed. Some said that it was Kuran's decision, he was the King of Vampires after all. Yet, some said that it was their decision.

They could have let Kuran go and launch the attack, in which he did but they could have prevented it from happening, in which they didn't.

It's their loss.

"That..."

"You're speechless." Kuran smiled and continued, "That is more like you. I cannot imagine you as an angry older brother."

"Huh? You're telling me I have to act younger and stupider than you?!" he challenged, realizing the fact he was older than Kuran for... _Nevermind._

Kuran replied the question with a round of laughter. "Well, you're often the laughing joke among us. It is hard to see you being serious. _For once_."

"Excuse me? I am being careful around you! Never forget, Kaname, you're still the youngest vampire between us!" he shot his anger, pointing his finger directly toward Kuran. "Still... Why are you making this weapon? It is an anti-vampire weapon, I am sure you put that in mind if you want to protect your family. It's harmful against vampires but it is still useful for the humans. They can come and steal it, then self-claim that this weapon is theirs."

"It won't happen," he said, resuming his work. "This weapon is incomplete so you cannot know the reason. When it is done, I will show and tell you why I don't think this weapon will be the target of our enemies and the humans. I make this weapon as a form of protection for Hana. I am aware while we live with a longer lifespan, we are not necessarily immortal. We can die, we just don't know when. This is why I fear for Hana's safety when I'm gone one day. I do not want her to be alone, fearing for her life even though I have confidence that she can survive on her own. She's strong, like her mother."

Shoutou leaned against the desk and grinned, "Yeah, she's strong and beautiful. It must be wonderful to have her. At least you're not alone, Kaname."

"Indeed." They were both quiet after that, except the sound of metals clanking. "Is there something you like to discuss with me about? Whenever you come to visit me, you have one purpose and it always end with me knowing your reason of coming and you getting the answer. What is the question for today?" he asked, his head fixed on completing the weapon. "You talked to Hana. You must have known about the _time_."

"Can't you... Can't you wait a little longer? She's still young."

Kuran shook his head. "It's the right time for her to conceive her children."

"But!" Shoutou gasped in surprise. "How... How can you think of doing this to Hana? She's your daughter, Kaname. Do that to anyone except Hana!"

"Your point is? Say it, Shoutou. I won't know what you think unless you tell me honestly."

Shoutou gripped his fingers. "I just don't like the thought when you... When you sleep with your own child!" he said it out loud. "There, I said it!"

Kuran's eyes widened and he stared at Shoutou with a blank look. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I won't say it anymore! It just... Can't you find someone else who'll father Hana's children? Why must it be you? You have to sleep with her.," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kuran asked, his mind blank. "I am not going to sleep with Hana nor will I find anyone else to father my daughter's children."

It's Shoutou's turn to be surprised but it's no surprise to anyone, really. "But... You said Hana is ready to conceive children. It's understandable that unless you find another vampire to father her children, it's you who will become the father. If you are going to get her with child, you have to sleep with her!"

"And through that, I will have sex with her and get her with children? My own daughter. Is that how low your mind works, Shoutou?" Kuran scolded him.

"It's the logical sense!" he protested.

"It is not! Have you forgotten that vampires have a complex way in conceiving children?" he asked. At Shoutou's nod, he continued, "I am not going to sleep with Hana to conceive children with her! I will give her my energy so she can conceive children WITHOUT sleeping with anyone else, including myself, her own father. Have you gone crazy, Shoutou? I already told you I love Hana, why would I destroy her life by sleeping with her?" he said.

_Energy? Wait a second, I remember...!_

"Ah... AH!" he cried, suddenly realizing his stupidity. "Exchange of energy! What didn't I think of it?" he asked himself, slapping his head.

Kuran took a piece of a metal and threw it directly toward Shoutou. "Fool."

"I didn't know! I thought... I thought you have to sleep with Hana!"

"And you dare calling me a fool when you're a bigger fool. I don't understand why you are capable of having strange ideas."

"I apologize." Shoutou's weak tone came out as he dropped his head.

Kuran sighed at his companion's foolishness but decided it was better that way.

XxXxX

It was a success!

"Papa!" Hana called out. "We did it!"

Kuran turned and saw his daughter at the archway. "What is it, daughter?" he called out, asking her to come close.

"I... I think I am pregnant." Hana's face glowed with a flush.

Kuran dropped whatever he was doing with his hands and said, with a proud smile, "That's wonderful, Hana! You reminded me of your mother when she announced she was pregnant with you. Since that day, she was so happy, laughing with joy and couldn't wait for you to be born. Congratulations, dear."

"Thank you, papa." Hana sat on the couch and looked at her fingernails, her mind puzzled over something she couldn't describe. "Still... It is odd."

"Odd?" Kuran asked, noting his daughter's quiet tone. "Something is bothering you. Is it the child inside you?" he asked.

Hana nodded. "I feel as if I am betraying mama's trust. She told me to take care of you but it seemed as if I'm taking advantage of you! I... I..." she couldn't say anything else and forced her head low in disgust. "Who would've thought that we would go this far just to continue the family line. I... I'm so stupid."

Kuran placed his palm over Hana's head and said, in the calmest tone he has, "It isn't your fault, Hana. It is I who bind and force you into completing my selfish request, a desire of continuing my family line even with such wicked ways. I have taken away your freedom and your will, as well as destroying your future at the same time. I've given you a heavy burden to carry. You are young but you're given the task to bear the children that will continue our family."

"But!" she tried to interfere but her father knew best.

"I would have chosen an alternative way instead of doing this to you, _if_ I have the chance. Your mother was too young to leave us. I was thinking of conceiving a second child with her but the humans got her first. Knowing that I would never get the son I desire so much, I am glad to have you, my daughter. Do you know why? Because male vampires cannot breed, only female vampires can breed."

"A son would be perfect. A son will not shame you."

Kuran lifted her chin and continued, "You are a daughter that have made me proud and I trust that you will make me proud no matter what you do."

"Papa." A tear slid down Hana's cheek. "What if they spread lies about us? I don't think I can bear it if they falsely spread rumours that we slept together to conceive this child. Oh, I feel like dying if they truly say that! We never... You never even see me naked!" she cried, blushing quickly over her words.

"I saw you naked before," he claimed, giving Hana the chills before he added, "When you're still a baby, if I may add."

"Papa!" she cried, suddenly annoyed with her father. "You saw me without any string attached when I was a baby, that's normal! But... I've grown up."

"And...?" he asked, taking her hands and kissed her knuckles. "If I see you naked now, your grown up body, I will desire you?"

Hana hissed in pain as Kuran's fangs tipped her knuckles. "What are you doing, papa?" she asked. "It... hurts."

"I want to know your answer, daughter," he told her, licking her blood as his eyes slowly glowed. His blood lust was alive and throbbing, wanting to get his hands on the quick source of blood in front of him. "In addition to that, if I am supposed to desire you, shouldn't you be calling me by name rather than 'papa', Hana?" he asked, pulling her hand closer to him so he could pierce her hands with his fangs. "Papa sounded so... innocent."

Hana's heart was beating so quick, she didn't know what her next step was supposed to be. When she asked the question, she didn't expect her father to act like this! Kuran was her father, he was no stranger to her but this man...! Seeing his glowing eyes, drowned in the lust of blood and his eyes looking at her with such amusement, it scared her. This man in front of her, nipping her hands and licking her blood, it was not her father. _It's not papa!_

Hana was trembling in fear until Kuran released her hands and his eyes returned normal. "I'm sorry, Hana. I went too far. Are you scared?" he asked her. When his daughter said nothing but nodded and her tears followed soon after, Kuran pulled her close and embraced her. "Forgive me, my child."

Her tears were spent on his shirt as she couldn't stop crying. Her mixed emotions were too strong for her to deny, what happened earlier added more to her guilt. If Kuran didn't stop himself, where could they be stopping next? He never touch her body, never... but if they didn't stop, he could have done it. He could have taken her clothes off, stripped his own next and the only thing she know, they're no longer a pair of father and daughter... but lovers.

_And I will betray mother's love towards father!_

Kuran growled as he tightened his hold on her. "Get rid of those thoughts consuming you, Hana. I will never think of you as anyone but my daughter. You're my daughter, the child of Yuu and I, nothing else and nothing more. The feelings I have for you, it is all the feelings of a father and your feelings to me, it's that of a daughter." He released her a while later, kissing the top of her forehead. "I treasure you, my child. I truly do."

"Papa..." she sobbed. "I'm sorry for my thoughts. I let them take over my mind."

"It's alright, my dear." He cupped her face and wiped away those tears. "Do not cry, Hana. Crying is not something we often do. People take advantage of you when your emotions are unstable. Put a mask and cover up your face. These tears do not belong here, we are vampires, since when do vampires cry?" he said, brushing his fingers along her hair. "I admit you're beautiful like your mother but I never think of you as the replacement for her."

"You never?" she cooed.

Kuran shook his head. "You are not your mother, Hana. You are her daughter, remember that. If I am a monster, in which I am not, yet, I would have done something worse than this. I am not a fool; I am sane and I love you. We're the only Kurans left and I'm worried, if we choose not to continue the family line, things may be horrible for the vampires. Lastly, I will never claim any of your children as mine, even if they are actually mine to begin with."

"You won't?" she asked.

Kuran nodded after that. "Close your ears, shut your eyes; listen and see nothing," he whispered. "The vampires will never question who is the father of your children because of our status. Even if there's any rumours circulating around you, pretend it never exist because it won't exist in my own mind. And yes, I will not claim your children as mine. I am simply a donating partner for our family survival, that is all."

Hana began smiling over her father's words. "Thank you, papa. Thank you for assuring me that all will be well. But children? Do you think I'm carrying twins?" she asked, giggling with amusement.

"Well..."

XxXxX

Kuran calmly breathed out. He made his final observation, deciding that the weapon was now ready. His weapon of creation was done. "Finally, it's done."

He didn't notice the presence of his daughter who stood by the door, watching him silently as he was excited with his achievement. When Hana decided to make her presence known, she coughed and asked her father, "What is done, papa? You are quite excited, like a child who've just received a new toy." She carved a smile and added, "Seeing you smiling for the first time in centuries, I am happy, papa."

Kuran turned around and greeted his daughter. "I never remember when was the last time I smiled."

"You stopped smiling when mama died," she told him. After Yuu's death, her father didn't smile unless he was told to do so. His heart was too broken to make a genuine smile for anyone, even to Hana. Hana noted that her father smiled only for her mother, so when her mother was no longer in this world, the meaning of that precious smile, it disappeared. Kuran could not smile without remembering the person he personally shared his smiles with. Therefore, when Kuran smiled for the first time in the five centuries after her mother's death, it brought happiness to Hana, even though it might seem small to others.

It has been several decades after the events that left Hana in fear about her father. While her father seemed like a loving man, he could turn into a completely different person. Hana was glad that she was able to see the other side of her father even though it was through that traumatic experience but knowing that her father was not the type of man who lusted for his own daughter, she was grateful for that. He knew what's right and what's wrong.

"I see," murmured Kuran. _Has it been that long_, he asked himself. "Ah, I have a present for you. Do you want to see it?" he asked.

Hana beamed and said, "Of course! Is it my birthday present?"

"Your birthday? Are you sure your birthday is around this month?" he asked, smiling with amusement.

"Ooooh, it can be my birthday! After all, you did say it's a present. What is it, papa?" asked Hana, giddy with excitement.

Kuran asked Hana to hold out her hands as he laid out the weapon he created several decades ago onto her hands. "Here you are, this is the Artemis rod."

Hana looked at her present and studied the rod intensely. "It's short, silver in colour and normal-looking... weapon?" she asked her father.

"I am glad you're able to figure out it's a weapon. Can you explain whether it's an offensive weapon or a defensive weapon?" her father asked.

Hana studied the Artemis rod once more and said, "It's short and has no sharp edges, therefore... it's a defensive weapon."

"Are you sure?" Kuran asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you saying it's an offensive weapon, papa?" she asked. "I don't think it's an offensive weapon since it won't affect the enemies at all."

"True, I agree with your statement." Kuran continued a few minutes later, "However Hana, there is a secret trick behind this weapon. You don't know about it but I shall demonstrate it for you so you are able to understand the general concept of Artemis. First of all, this is an anti-vampire weapon. When your mother died after her wound wasn't able to heal due to the dagger, I examined it and found out the special ingredient added into the creation."

Hana's eyes widened with curiosity. "What is it?" she asked.

"A vampire's blood and his flesh."

"Huh? A vampire's blood?" she paled. "...and his flesh?"

Kuran nodded and explained the reason behind it, "You've never touch a hunter's weapon so you didn't know what you'll feel when you touch it. In any minute from now on, I will return the rod to you and you will feel the shock from touching this weapon. Back to the subject, the humans used the vampire's blood and flesh to create an enhanced hunter's weapon. Adding the vampire's blood and flesh into the creation disables the vampires from handling the weapon unless he's able to counter-attack the weapon's strength."

"So... The dagger?"

Kuran continued, "Shoutou was the first person who touched it, he felt pain as a result. When Shoutou brought the weapon to me, I held it and was able to neutralize the strength because my blood was powerful than the blood inside the dagger. In other words, unless your powers are stronger than your enemies' weapons, it won't be a big deal."

"But why did you make this weapon?" Hana asked. "It's an anti-vampire weapon. It's harmful to us while it has no effect on humans."

"Our enemies consist of the vampires and the humans. Humans are divided into two: the hunters and the civilians. I decided that the humans who assisted our enemies should be called the hunters because all their do is hunt us. I knew that Artemis has no use to anyone, not even you, Hana but when you see the full potential, you will be able to understand why I chose to create this weapon."

Hana stood there as she watched her father demonstrated the use of Artemis. She could see the jolt around the rod as her father resisted against it. "Why did you create this weapon if it resisted against you, its creator?" she murmured. "Why do you need the pain, papa?" she asked. She couldn't stand seeing her father doing all these things without any understanding from her. She didn't want this to happen to her father. "Papa!" she cried.

"A moment, my child. It'll hurt a little but it's worth it."

_To you, it is but to me, it hurts!_, Hana wanted to say that but she couldn't bring herself to say it out aloud.

"Hana!" he called, prompting Hana to look at him with worry. "Artemis is divided into three forms! The first form is when it's in normal state, this short rod. The second form is when you touch a secret button hidden inside the body of the rod and it'll transform into a longer rod! This is the defensive aspect of the Artemis, Hana. Thus, you are correct. Artemis is born without a handle nor a cover. If a vampire touch this weapon as an attempt to use it, they won't be able to hold it unless they endure the pain. Most of the time, they failed."

Hana was impressed with her father's demonstration. The weapon seemed useless but it wasn't! "The final form?" she asked.

Kuran held the weapon at one hand and said, "Before I teach you about Artemis's final form, I want you to understand one thing. I created Artemis to protect you and our family. Hana, I cannot remain in this world forever, even though I wanted to. You know that my heart is broken when your mother died. I have a feeling that if I stay here, I will go mad and I won't like this. The least I could do is make sure you're well-protected. Vampires are not humans, we can survive without the other and we're able to protect ourselves with our powers. However, my child, I fear for your safety. I fear for our family."

"You created Artemis for me?" she cooed.

Kuran nodded. "Yes. One day, when one of your children is ready, pass him or her the Artemis. In return, please ask them to do the same to their own children. Hana, this is our family weapon. I created the Artemis using my own flesh and blood as well as a special ingredient, your mother's last memento. You and the rest of the Kuran family generations are immune to this weapon. It'll hurt a little due to resistance but you'll be able to control it."

"Does that mean..." she paused, swallowing her sob, "You are leaving me?" she asked.

He gently brushed her long hair and said, "It is time, my child. I wish I can stay longer but..." He looked at the window, sensing the presence of the twins. "It is time for you to move out on your own, Hana. You have your children and your children will have their children. That is my only wish. They will protect you because you are their mother, the children will protect their parents because they are their parents. It's all about that, my daughter."

"Papa..."

He pulled her close to him for a final embrace, kissing her forehead. "Goodbye, child."

"You're not going to say your goodbye to the twins?" she hiccuped as the tears overflowed.

Kuran declined the offer. "They are too young to understand my reasons but they will understand that I am now leaving you under their care."

"Goodbye, papa." Hana raised her hand as she slowly waved at her father. "Take care."

"One day, if it is possible, we will reunite again."

Hana nodded. "It's your promise!" she said as Kuran went towards the direction of the study. Hana has chosen not to follow her father, knowing she has one more task to do. Her task was simple: distract the twins to let Kuran enter the secret passageway without making another mess. The twins mustn't know and Hana turned her heels and walked out of the house. Her children were walking toward her direction and she waited.

"Mama!" her eldest child, a son, called out. "We're back!"

Hana smiled warmly and patted her small son's head. "So where did you two go?" she asked.

"We play snow!" her daughter's eyes were shining with happiness. "Where's grandpa?" she then asked, wanting to enter the house but was blocked.

"Your grandpa... He's sleeping."

The twins' eyes rounded and asked together, "Sleeping?"

Seeing her children's adorable faces, Hana was almost to the point of slipping the truth. "Yes. Your grandfather is sleeping so we're not going to disturb him. Okay? If you promise to be good, I'll join both of you in your snowball war." At her words, the twins cheered and jumped around, intending to play with the snow at the courtyard of their house. Hana stood upright as she watched her children throwing snowballs at one another when both snowballs hit the twins' faces, she burst out laughing. The twins cried at her for laughing at them but she didn't care. It was too amusing to watch one's children with snow.

"Papa... I will watch over the children and I hope that the Kuran family will remain until the end of the world, even if I may not be here to watch it myself."

She closed her eyes, letting go of the last of her tears as she gripped the Artemis. "Goodbye, Papa."

And... _Thank you._

XxX

It was just like five centuries ago. Except, Kuran was not carrying anyone inside this chamber. He's bringing himself inside the chamber. A deep slumber.

Opening the door, he whispered, "It feels like I'm entering my personal hell." He quietly entered inside, locking the door from behind as he walked forward.

Five centuries ago, the chamber was empty except for curtains and mirror – which was now broken. It was also the last place for Yuu before she was gone.

Five centuries later, there's a coffin and a few other things placed inside the chamber. It felt more like a personal chamber, a relaxing one.

Kuran walked toward the coffin, brushing his delicate fingers along the edges of the coffin. He'd planned for this day to come and the day was today. He turned around, scanning the entire area of the chamber and his lips curved a smile. "This chamber has your scent, your smell, Yuu. This is our secret room that none of our descendants should be able to enter unless they're able to break the spell. It will be impossible, I will not be disturbed. And you, too."

_I kept my hair long for you. One day..._

He calmly entered the coffin, placing his head on the pillow. He raised his hand, twirling it around as he cast the spell.

"Good night." His eyes closed and the cover closed.

XxX

Vampires have gone mad!

"I didn't know you have curls at the end of your hair, Hana."

Hana turned toward the source of the voice and said sarcastically, "And I didn't know you have straight hair."

"Well." The man touched his hair and asked her as he walked toward her, "Why are you in this type of clothing? It is cold out here and you're in pants?"

"Got a problem with that?" she asked, smiling but not looking at the man. "Instead of asking me questions, why are you here then?" she asked.

The man patted Hana's head like he always did as he reminded himself that this girl was no longer the child he first saw five centuries ago, nor was she the young lady who suffered emotionally over the burden of bringing the future of the Kuran family nor was she the woman who was sad over her father's departure. She was different now, entering the third stage of her life. Without Kuran to protect her, Hana was forced to protect herself and her children.

She became stronger and colder.

"I'm curious of you. After all, when Kaname decided to fall into slumber and he did, you started distancing yourself from us. Don't you trust us? Especially the Great Elder? He's worried of you since you live quite far from the base. How about if you come and visit us from time to time? You are the Queen of Vampires, even if you don't act like one but to people like us, we need to see you often."

Hana shook her head. "Why should I? Even now, the vampires are breaking apart. We're no longer united after all these years, after papa has gone into slumber. If you ask me, not everyone is happy with papa's decision. Some think he's a coward, some think he's afraid to face his own enemies, and some think that he's a fool. So what if he's a fool–" she paused, sighing, the thought of her father always made her hurt inside. "–he's hurt, too much."

"I know that but please, you're here alone with your children and those who care about you, we like to see if you're well."

"I am well. So you can leave now. Thank you."

"Hana, please." The man went closer to her but she shoved him aware. "I am your father's best friend. I know you better than anyone else!"

Hana gripped her fists, hating the figure of this man standing in front of him. "So? So what?" she asked. "I can take care of myself. I do not need you!"

Shoutou grasper her shoulders before she could escape. "Listen to me! I need to warn you about something! It is true, we vampires are no longer united but this stage has gone worse. Even worse than you think, Hana. I need you to cooperate with all of us who still support you, we cannot let them use us and destroy us in the end. Work with me, please, I beg of you. The Great Elder needs your help and we're in critical stage."

"What do you mean...?" Hana's voice came out as a fear. "What's wrong with the Great Elder?" she asked.

"This is difficult but the Great Elder may not live as long as we thought."

"Don't tell me..." Hana's words stopped when they saw a big explosion a few miles away from their location.

Shoutou went forward to see the incident properly. "What the hell...?" he murmured, not believing his sight. _It cannot be!_

"Is it the enemies?" Hana rushed toward him. Unlike Shoutou, Hana didn't use her sight to see what happened in that few miles, she chose not to do so.

"No. It's vampires. It's... Touma."

Hana almost swear as she quickly rushed down the cliffs. "If the twins come out from the house, ask them to stay inside!" she warned, disappearing in the flash of seconds, too fast before Shoutou could say anything before she left. As she ran toward the location, her thoughts were mixed with a lot of things. Her father's words about her safety and the creation of Artemis. Kuran never told her in words on how to use the third form but she was definitely sure it dealt with using her own powers to manipulate the weapon. "Artemis, please!" she whispered, grabbing the rod strapped to her right thigh.

There was a reason why she wore pants rather than a dress when she was outside, it was easy to place and take the rod strapped to her thigh without the need to fumble with her skirt. It was inappropriate for a vampire whose status was fit for a Queen (in which she was!) but Hana didn't care. She might be the Queen of Vampires but she has no husband (thank God!) and her father was in deep slumber (although she didn't want him to leave her yet!), there's no one to control her actions and she was free to decide her path.

She was almost near the location and slowed her steps. It was Touma, definitely him.

Meanwhile, Shoutou wanted to follow Hana but he feared the twins coming out from the house when they heard the explosion. Unfortunately, they heard it and immediately came out with eyes bright and energy high. Shoutou saw them and murmured, "Great, am I seeing vampires or humans? Too energetic."

"Where's mama, Uncle Shoutou?" the brother asked.

"Mama has gone to the explosion site, brother!" the sister said, pointing to the location. "Over there!"

Shoutou panicked. "HEY! Get back inside the house, this is not the time for you guys to come out and play! It's dangerous outside."

The twins cried and their voice was loud enough to kill his brain. "Where is mama?! Tell us, Uncle Shoutou!" they cried.

"I said you guys cannot come out from the house! Get inside already!" he cried, almost to the point of yelling but the twins were able to resist his annoying remarks and insisted they go and find their mother. "Seriously, are you guys unstoppable?!" his defense was breaking down as the twins pushed him crazily. It was until the twins' guardian's appearance that they stopped. "Seiren!" he cried.

"I'll take care of the young master and the young miss, Shoutou-sama." Seiren grabbed the twins, one on each hand and brought them inside the house.

"Ah, thank you." Shoutou sighed in relief and turned his gaze on the location he saw earlier. "I hope I'm not too late to reach Hana!"

And he was off!

XxX

Hana managed to block Touma from proceeding with his actions. "Stop right there, Touma!"

Touma tsked and turned around. "If it's the Kuran's brat."

"You changed a lot over these years. Guess after papa left for his slumber, you changed sides?" she questioned, mouthing the word 'pathetic' at him.

He growled at her. "I never change sides. I still loathe the humans and the weak vampires. In fact, for your information, my Queen, your father is in that list of people I hate for being weak. I don't understand why the Great Elder feared for his powers when in the end, all he did was run away and went into a deep slumber. He's a fool and he's the King of Vampires? I can do better than that!"

"Shut up, Touma!" Shoutou's angry words came from behind. "Kaname is better than you as a ruler! If you'd been the King of Vampires, everyone's dead!"

"So you rather live in fear, running away from the increasing number of hunters who have increased the effectiveness of their weapons? You rather see us dead under their worthless weapons?! Ordinary weapons that have no effect on humans but on us?!" he questioned Shoutou, regretting that they stood together as a group of Pureblood vampires. Their personalities were too different! Even worse, Kuran trusted Shoutou more than anyone else, that bastard! "A lot of vampires died in the recent war. Kuran wasn't there to lead the army of vampires. We all failed in that war."

Hana cursed as she blamed him for being the useless one. "You said you're a better ruler than my father but you couldn't even lead an army without the help of my father? How pathetic did that sound, Touma?!" she yelled at him, Shoutou quickly tried to calm her down. "You never know what my father dealt with throughout his life so don't go around saying words about him! What the hell are you doing anyway? Betraying your own kind? You're no less than our enemies!" she continued, cursing all over Touma's foolishness and the explosion he caused.

"Shut up, brat!" he retorted and out in anger, he pulled the daggers used to block his path and threw it back toward Hana and Shoutou.

"Fool!" and Hana deflected the daggers using the Artemis. She didn't have to use the weapon to deflect it but it was her insticts to use it at her father's last request. "If you wish to betray your own kind, don't even think of letting yourself free from my grasp, Touma. Stay right there and fight me. If you win, I'll let you free but if it's the other way around, you're not leaving this place alive."

Touma was surprised at the declaration but decided to accept the challenge. "Very well, let's see if the Queen has the abilities to defeat me. I much prefer battling with your father, though, my Queen. He'll be a better target to be killed and ripped apart, and then be eaten. If the Great Elder's prediction that your father has a power that one cannot imagine, I want to be the lucky person."

"Whatever, bastard." Hana held the Artemis firmly as she closed her eyes. Her father never taught her how to use the third form but she knew, deep inside, the method was already inside her mind. She released her powers and opened her eyes as the Artemis transformed. "To all of you, this weapon may not be useful because I'm a vampire. My powers are greater than this weapon but papa created this weapon with my existence in his mind, so I'm using this!"

She stepped forward and let her inner demons loose. _Papa!_

XxX

Touma wasn't the only one who has changed his way of thinking, no longer working in an organization under the Kuran royal family. Slowly, other Pureblood vampires decided to follow the same path that Touma has taken. They were Ouri, Shirabuki and Hiou whilst Hanadagi and Touma remained by the Kuran family as well as the Great Elder. Yet, the three Pureblood vampires who remained together lost their mentor in another great yet horrible war. The Great Elder passed away.

It was a great loss.

This was the end of the Ancestral Past.

XxXxX

Kaname stepped down from the stairs and went to open the door. There was nothing on the steps except the trail of blood. _A familiar blood_, Kaname thought. He shifted his eyes to the left side of the steps and noticed the wounded Yuuki, breathing heavily over the loss of blood due to the attack. Immediately he rushed toward her, lifting her gently as to not increase the pain from her wound and brought her inside the house. He summoned his bats to return to his side and closed the door quietly.

He laid Yuuki down on the couch, minding her head, noticing the wound she received. It was not deep but it was not done by a normal vampire. It was not created by a gunshot nor was it from a sword. It was more of... bats? It was easy to recognize the class of the said vampire, it was a pureblood.

"Touma..." he murmured, placing his open palm against Yuuki's wound. "Even after all these years... You still abhorred me..." he said, closing his eyes.

_But hurting the one I love... I'm not letting you do this..._

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** I am glad that this story proved to be confusing to some readers, thank you! I received a review requesting I draw the plot. The problem is, my dearest reviewer, one, your review is unsigned and second, you do not specify which part of the plot you are confused, so I cannot ask you exactly what you want. You see, the reason why I write is because I have no special talent in drawing. I can draw but only my brain knows how, my hands have no idea how to draw what I really imagined. I swear if I can draw and write, I'll do a doujin instead.

I rather not draw stick figures, it hurts just to think of it!

Read and review. And yes, this is the end of the Ancestral Past. Following the future chapters, we'll focus on the present timeline. No preview this time.

I've written down the questions and answers regarding the Ancestral Past. If you have any questions, ask by commenting the post or through reviews!

http{://}miss-koala{dot}dreamwidth{dot}org{/}3147{dot}html


	6. Daybreak: Hana Part 1

_Insight in Hana's story, as per request but please review. It'll make my heart a little bit happy._

XxXxX

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

"Fifteen minutes and they are still outside." Kuran Hana stared deep as she watched the two figures standing face to face, discussing something she didn't bother to know through the window. Her palm touched against the window glass as she slightly turned behind, glancing at the man sitting on the couch as he pretended reading a book. "Stop pretending. You never read, not once in your lifetime." She returned her watch over the two figure. "It's been a while."

Kuran Kaname chuckled as he closed the book he was holding. He could never lie on this person, not once. She knew him too well and he didn't have to say anything to deny her accusations. Her statements were always correct and it would always be direct. "Why do you count how many minutes have passed?" he asked, placing the book on the table next to the couch. "I've given permission to Yuuki to speak as long as possible. Let things be solved for good."

Hana was silent as she listened to Kaname's words. "I never thought you would be kind to let her speak with the person you disliked, especially when this person is your rival in love. It's strange. Have this world and time changed the way your personality and brain work? If I remember correctly, you wouldn't even stay away from mama when she speaks with anyone. You would always be by her side, usually behind her so you wouldn't disturb her but yes, both of you would be at the same place. So what is the difference now?" she asked, smiling but not turning to Kaname. "Even if she is not my mother, still–"

"–Because she is my wife, indirectly she is your mother. My children are your siblings," Kaname declared with his fine words.

Hana's eyes widened at the declaration. "Siblings? Hmph."

"What is wrong with my statement, daughter?" he asked, crossing his legs and waiting for the answer.

Hana left the window and brought herself face to face with her father. "The problem is, the one you are married to and your children came from my blood. They are my descendants, likewise, they are your descendants as well. The thought of you giving me the chance to continue the family line left me a shock but this is even worse, _pa_. You and your descendant, together... and you both received the next generation of your descendant. Double the trouble."

Kaname nodded. "Indeed. I love Yuuki the same way I love your mother. Her smiles are like the sunshine and her existence has warmed up my cold heart."

_Cold heart... More like dying heart!_ "If mama is still alive, will you choose her or will you choose Yuuki?" Hana asked, adding a pressure on the question.

Kaname looked at his daughter, surprised that she would even ask that question and quietly said, "You know who I would choose. None other than her."

"Even if it breaks Yuuki's heart when you choose mama over her? Even when she has no idea your past is deeper than she expects?" she said. "When she finds out that you are the Ancestor of the Kuran family, do you think she will accept you? Do you think that she will be calm when she finds out about this?"

_And will she be able to accept that her children with you are directly your descendants?_

"I..." Kaname paused. He has no words to say. He didn't know what to say. Indeed, he never know the answers to those questions. He never thought of it.

Hana giggled. "I nailed you pretty hard~" she said, smiling. "Yet, I am serious here. Answer my questions, Kaname. Why are you so lenient with her?"

"Yuuki has suffered a lot throughout her life. She lost her parents when she was young and it was her uncle who did all of this. I do not wish to surprise her with my possessive personality, Hana. She would feel uncomfortable if I continue to stick to her like glue, never moving away even when she didn't want me by her side. After all, this is something she has to deal by herself with Kiryuu-kun. I've kept her away from him for so long, it is right if I let her settle everything with him. It is best for now. I do not want further complications in the future now that we have Kouki and the twins," Kaname explained.

Hana turned and noticed the door. "And where exactly are the children?" she asked.

"They went out. You should be able to see them once they return from their trip with Aidou," Kaname answered.

"Aidou?" she murmured. "Is that the noble family that continue to support the royal family since my son's ruling as the King of Vampires?" she asked.

Kaname shrugged. "I've _died_ before your son became the king, Hana, but yes, according to history, the first member of the Aidou family came to exist during that time. I suppose you knew about this because you were alive that time?" he asked and Hana nodded. "Then...? There are other families as well but the Aidou family has continually support us, even though we are no longer the royal family."

"Do they have high hopes that you will resume your duties as the King of Vampires?" she asked, amused with the question. "Even in this new time, your aura never cease to amaze anyone. I do not know much about the Aidou family. They exist shortly before my own death, which is why I am curious."

Kaname shook his head at her question. "Of course not. I am not interested with the power."

"How strange. I thought the last time..." her words were cut off.

"I never act like a King, nor did your mother as the Queen. We've always been the Pureblood vampires, that is all. The past is different than the present, Hana. Under the Council of Ancients, all Pureblood vampires are treated in the same way they will treat the royal family. The monarchy is abolished by our own family member and the council is given the power to oversee the matters regarding the vampires, thus, we Purebloods are members of the royalty."

Hana agreed completely with her father's words, "But... The vampires of the present and the past have one common point. They prefer the Kuran family to become the royal family even though there are six more Pureblood families. I wonder why, papa?" she asked. Without waiting for the answer, she replied her own question, "I do believe that the Great Elder's words were correct. Your powers were..."

Her attention quickly changed toward the window as she rushed there, concentrating on the words. "Tea...? She's inviting him for tea? Inside this house?"

"Tea?" Kaname asked. "How did you know that Yuuki invited Kiryuu-kun for tea?" he said.

"I can read people's mind. That's our talent. But, a vampire hunter invited for a tea inside the house of a Pureblood vampire's family? Is he crazy? Or she?"

Kaname chuckled. "Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun have made their peace. Why do you intend to break this peace?" he asked.

"This is the home of vampires, not for hunters to step inside and do strange things! If you cannot treat this house with care, please demolish it right now!"

"I do not invite Kiryuu-kun here. It is Yuuki. I cannot go against her wish. This is also her home. Let her do as she please."

"But!" she wanted to protest.

Kaname rose from his seat and walked until he stood side by side with Hana. "If anything arises, we will take action, Hana. Kiryuu-kun seems sincere about the peace with Yuuki, as do she in return. If humans and vampires want peace, it is better if the strongest hunter and a pureblood vampire make their peace first. This will support the peace treaty. I am sure you understand that. War is not everything as much as I desire it. Sometimes, it's a new dawn."

"Shoutou-sama's words. That man never like war. Is his descendant alive?" she asked, wondering the name of the Shoutou's current family head.

"He is. His name is Shoutou Isaya. Seems like he's the last of his family. His family are all gone now."

Hana nodded. "In the end, the good ones die while the bad ones remain. Who else still remain in this new time? How about Hanadagi and Ouri, as well as Shirabuki and Hiou?" she asked, excluding one family that she loathed since that encounter shortly after her father went into deep slumber. She had fought with Touma in a fierce battle. She was winning before the accursed Touma unleashed his powers that she had to retreat but she didn't give up, she continued but both of their powers were too strong that neither of them got anything in return. "I'm sure the ancestors are sleeping. Some died, though."

"Shoutou...?" Kaname asked as his daughter lowered her head. "Unfortunate indeed. I'm sorry."

"Vampires are not immortal. We don't live long because we have complications. It is something terrible to be born as one. Suffering and sadness. Guess that's why we are often sad, lonely and bored." She stepped backwards, removing herself from the window and headed toward the stairs. "I am going down to fetch her. How long are you going to let her talk and joke with that person about the invitation for tea?" she asked, stepping down.

"Hana, you too are a guest. Be polite."

Hana ignored her father's advice and said, "I owned this house. There is no way I'm letting that person step inside this house. Never!"

"Hana, please!" he pleaded but she was already downstairs, ignoring him. He placed his hand on his head, sighing as his total defeat. "It's my house, _too_."

_Aah, Kaname. Do you wish to let that hunter step inside your gracious home? The home where your family have graced upon since their birth? Simply for the sake of your beloved wishes, you're letting the things that are not supposed to be forgiven... forgiven? In return, do you wish to lose her, again? Similar with Yuu?_

"No, of course not." He gripped his hands, holding his pain. To be reminded of what happened to Yuu, it was... It was! He turned to the window but made sure that he wasn't visible to Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun's gaze if they notice the window. He didn't want to be used as the object of jealousy. Not to them, no.

In his mind, he hoped that Hana knew what she was supposed to do and not ruin anything that he has worked so hard to achieve.

XxXxX

It was a nod from both sides that sealed their peace. "Let bygones be bygones, Yuuki."

"Yes, let it remain as that, Zero." Yuuki smiled. She was happy with what turned out between the two of them. If before, she promised him that she would run away to ensure his survival, to give him reason to continue living; hunting her down for as long as possible. Yet, they knew that this promise wouldn't continue. Misunderstandings occurred between them, creating bitter and sad feelings in both of them. They were forced to separate and they knew...

It was impossible for the two of them.

It was impossible. _To run away from each other._

It was impossible. _To forget the bond between them._

It was impossible. _To kill or be killed by each other._

It was why the two of them stood, facing one another, no hard feelings featured on their faces except a calm smile. A smile that ended all the hate.

"Would you like to come inside and have tea?" she invited, hoping that Zero would agree with her idea. Now that they were no longer enemies, they could renew their friendship over a cup of tea. As Zero represented the humans and Kaname represented the vampires, they could discuss about the coexistence of vampires and humans. Liking the idea, she said, "I'm sure Kaname won't be troubled with your appearance at our home. He let me see you, so."

"Thank you," said Zero, yet his eyes were elsewhere. "However, I noticed a girl at the window. I do not think I've seen her before. Is she a guest?"

Yuuki turned around and noticed the said window but there was no one there. "I don't see anyone. And no, we don't have any guest. You're the only one."

"Is that so? Then, who is that girl?" he asked, pointing his finger toward her direction.

"Huh? Me?" she asked and Zero shook his head, moving his finger so Yuuki walked a little bit to the right and when she turned around herself to see what Zero was talking about, she gasped in surprise. "Ah! Now I remember! There is indeed a guest! How could I forget!" she said, embarrassed at her assumption. "Hana-san! What are you doing out here? Is the house not to your liking?" she quickly asked, hoping the guest would not be angry at her.

Hana gracefully smiled and replied, "Oh, no, Yuuki-san. The house is wonderful. It's quite large now, I see."

"Oh. Then, why are you out here?" she asked, before her brain sent a direct stab to her heart. _Fool! Hana-san is bored because you are spending your bloody time with Kiryuu Zero, reconnecting the bond of friendship that is broken over the years ago! I am sure she's waiting for you since both of you are females! Which is why she comes out to take you back inside because there's nothing to do with your husband, Kaname! What a fool you are, Kuran Yuuki! And a Pureblood?_

Hana noticed the sudden change of face expression in Yuuki and wondered if she was in trouble over something. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ah, yes! Yes, I am alright!" Yuuki answered in a rush tone. _Oh, God! I made a fool of myself, again!_

Hana took hold of the crook of Yuuki's arm at the same time Zero asked if Yuuki was alright. While Yuuki answered his question, Hana fixed her eyes on Zero as he slowly noticed her peculiar actions. She was staring at him like a lion waiting for its prey. It wait for a long time to ensure its prey to think it was not in danger. When the prey was no longer putting its guard up, that was the time the lion jump out and strike the prey. A vampire was similar to the animals.

_No, stop thinking like that, Zero. You made peace with vampires, remember!_

"What is bothering you?" he murmured. Yuuki looked up and wondered if he was asking her but he said it once more, confirming that his question wasn't directed to her at all. "You, the one I have no idea what your name is because you're a guest to the Kuran family. However, your features–" he paused.

"Purple lavender eyes," she murmured. "Silver hair." And finally, she said the word, "A hunter. You are the hunter from the infamous vampire hunters' family."

_What is he doing here?_

Zero quietened down at the statement from a stranger he didn't know. It was their first time meeting and a vampire, like her, who dared to say words about his family without knowing who he really was, it annoyed him to the point he was ready to take out the Bloody Rose and shoot that person. Yuuki, sensing his idea turned and touch the end of his sleeve, reminding him silently of the bond they renewed. It was then Zero realized how close he was at destroying the peace treaty they promised a moment ago. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "However, young lady, even though I am a hunter, I do not hunt."

"You desire blood even if you hunt no more. A hunter who is at the same time a vampire, how disgusting it is to be both. You must be an outcast."

"This is the only reason why vampires like you tend to destroy the peace treaty both sides are working hard at. We hunters have lowered our guards to allow the vampires to mingle with us but as long as there exist vampires like you who like to talk and assume the wrong things about us, it's impossible for this treaty to happen smoothly," he said, glaring at Hana. Strangely, he thought, she didn't seem like a normal vampire. Her blood... _Kuran?_

"We weren't suppose to mingle in the first place," she stated, turning her attention to Yuuki. "Why are you inviting him to step inside your sacred home, Yuuki? This is the home of the pureblood Kuran family. Strangers like this human doesn't deserve to step inside so stay away and never come back!" she hissed at him. "Come!" she urged, taking Yuuki's arm and dragging her back inside the house.

Zero remained quiet before he called out, "Yuuki. Who is she? Is she an enemy or an ally? To you, not Kuran."

"It's none of your business, brat. Leave this place as soon as possible and never step here anymore. You're not welcomed."

Annoyed with this older-like talk when the girl was only the same size as Yuuki, Zero replied sarcastically. "Why? This isn't your house, you have no right to question my presence here. I am here because Yuuki asked me to come here. Other than that, you're quite young from your appearance, not an old girl."

"Hmph. I may appear young but I am old, quite old that you cannot imagine how long I've lived," she answered, not glancing back at the man. "Begone."

Yuuki could feel the tension between the two of them growing rapidly every time they opened their mouths and replied in the most annoying way possible. Thus, while Hana dragged her away from Zero to the house, she quickly wrenched free and said out aloud, "Hana-san! Please mind your manners! Zero is a guest just as you're the guest of Kaname! I understand that you do not feel welcomed when Zero is here but please let me see him out. I cannot leave him like that, please. He is a guest." She stared at the girl with hopes that she would understand her reasons, even the least of it!

"Fine, stupid girl." Hana stared at Yuuki for a long time, then she glanced at Zero with her trademark glare before turning her heels and walking toward the house. "I suppose I shall be happy that none of these unwanted scenes will ever come true one day. It's fine if it's another human but this human? Ah, I'm sorry. He's a vampire now. A hunter who is a disgrace and the enemies of us Purebloods," she let her words unfinished as she walked away.

Yuuki stood there as Zero joined her side by side, surprised with her words. "What is she? The head of everyone to say such words about others?"

"I don't know. I get it I'm stupid but..." she hesitated but Zero told her to let it all out. "...I don't know why my heart feels pain when she said those words."

"Rather than stupid, more like naïve. Anyway, I smelled a similarity between the two of you. She smelled like a Kuran. Your family?"

Yuuki's eyes widened at the question. "Eh? What are you talking about? I don't remember having an extra relative who is still alive but when you think of it, Hana-san does share certain features of the Kuran family. Especially that curly hair at the end, it's like mother's. The angry spirit I saw a moment ago, it really reminded me of my mother. She's... definitely a Kuran?" she asked herself, not knowing the truth. "Yet, I never know. Kaname never even tell me."

"Maybe Kuran has no idea of this 'relative' coming to visit? It's not surprising if she's indeed your family relative, she treats your home as her home, in other words, she may have an interest to stay with you guys. You, Kuran and your children. Talk about it, where are your children anyway?" he asked and slowly noticed the arrival of four vampires coming from another side of the house. "There they are. Walking and possibly meeting with that she-devil."

"Zero!" Yuuki snapped. "I defended you in front of Hana-san and she declared that I'm stupid. I deserved it, but if she's really my relative, then please do not go and talk about her in a bad way. It hurts me when you do that as much as it hurts me when Hana-san talked about you like that! Can you, please?"

Zero chuckled and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that."

XxXxX

_A hunter!_

Hana tightened her grip as she walked away from Yuuki and Zero. She loathed the moment she had earlier with the two. A human, a vampire hunter standing on the ground of the Pureblood Kuran family's home! Not only that, he was defended by a vampire, a member of the Kuran family, Yuuki! Of all humans the Kurans have chosen to make contact with, they chose the Kiryuu family! "How dare he! How dare her!" she hissed angrily.

It was unbelievable that Kuran Yuuki was the reincarnation of her mother, Kuran Yuu. Her mother was beautiful, strong and independent but this child, she turned out to become a **klutz**, **naïve** and **stupid** girl! Yuuki was different from Yuu, despite their sharing names and appearances. Yuu wouldn't go as far as lowering herself to protect a hunter, a human no less against another vampire simply because of the so-called peace treaty. He entered their protected territories without permission and Hana would never let an outsider enter the home of the Kuran family with ease. _It's through my dead body, brat!_

Her steps stopped dead when she encountered the three children; an older one and a pair of twins, accompanied by their guardian who was definitely not a relative of them. He's blonde, have blue eyes and smelled like a Noble vampire while the trio smelled of Kuran, _definitely_ the children of Pureblood vampires. And _definitely_ what her father described to her as the _siblings_. Her surprise was finding out that there were three of them instead of one as she thought earlier. Those unmanageable hair and the curls at the tips of their hair, those were _definitely_ the traits of the Kuran family. No mistakes over there.

_Siblings, huh? These little ones are my siblings? You've got to be kidding, pa._

_How are they my siblings when our age differences are so large? Their mother... Shit, that Yuuki!_

While she busied herself in her thoughts, the twins came near her, their eyes rounded as they stared at her with sparkles in their eyes. "Beautiful!"

"Eh?" her attention fell to the tiny children who stood in front of her. "What did you two say a few seconds ago?" she asked them.

The brother quickly answered, "Your hair! It's beautiful!"

"I love your curls! It is... It's pretty!" the sister said happily, clasping her small, chubby hands together.

"Ah... Is that so? Thank you," Hana was speechless at the sight of the twins who suddenly became comfortable with her even though this was their first meeting. Her eyes turned to the older brother of the twins, wondering if there was an explanation for his siblings' odd behaviour but to her surprise, again, the brother came forward, patted the shoulders of his brother and sister before slightly bowing as he apologized.

Kuran Kouki introduced himself as the eldest son of Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki and introduced his siblings as well; Kuran Yuuto and Kuran Haruko. "I apologize if my siblings surprised you, ma'am. They are easily attracted to beautiful things and your hair is exceptionally attractive to them. I must say, you reminded me of my parents although we've never met before, am I correct?" he asked with the gentle politeness, instantly reminding her of Kaname.

"I do have relations with your father actually. My name is Hana. Nice to meet you, Kouki, Yuuto and Haruko as well as, you are?" she asked, looking at the still standing guardian. "I'm afraid I never catch your name at all but you are quite familiar. May I know–" she was cut off as Aidou introduced himself. "Aidou Hanabusa? From the Aidou family? The Noble family?"

Aidou could do nothing except nod for her three questions. "Yes. Yes. And yes. I am also the unofficial guardian of Kaname-sama's children as you can see now. I take them out for a walk, protecting them as they enjoy their fun and games. They are a bit of a hassle to deal with but as Kaname-sama wishes, I am willing to watch over them no matter how difficult it is. After all, they are friends with my own children."

"You sure take your tasks seriously, Aidou-san," Hana praised him and as expected, the man slightly flushed. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, the Aidou family is known to be the strong supporter of the Kuran family since the establishment of the family in the first place quite a number of centuries ago. This is a fact from the history books, yes?" she asked and he replied with a nod. "See, I know my history too."

They exchanged giggles at that moment. "I don't like studying history!" Haruko whined. "There's too much to learn!"

"Haruko!" Aidou scolded the child, ignoring the usage of '-sama' over the child. "History is important to you and the origin of us vampires. Remember it!"

Haruko stiffened at the warning. "I'm sorry, Aidou-sama."

"Never mind. If Kaname-sama hears of this, he will not be happy with you and me. A Pureblood princess refusing to learn history because there's too much to learn. That is not an excuse, Haruko. That is laziness, completely pointless and useless. You must change this attitude. Understand that?" he said.

She dropped her head low and said quietly, "Yes, sir."

Hana felt a sudden chill of air exchanging between them. "There is a way to like history, Haruko. Imagine history like a film, filled with fun and facts. Something that will make you imagine and think on how certain things in history happened. Why did that event happen like that, why not in another way. If you make yourself think that history is like games and tricks, you will enjoy learning history. Thus, you won't disappoint your father as well as Aidou-san."

"Hana-san," her eyes were filled with tears over her words. When Hana patted her head, Haruko quickly hugged her back. "Thank you!"

_Just like old times with my own children_, Hana thought as she returned the affection. Kouki explained that Haruko was moved by Hana's kind words and the only thing Hana could say as a reply, "I know. I encountered the same matter before. It's quite similar. That child with Haruko. Quite similar indeed."

"Really? How wonderful. Ah?" Kouki gasped and focused on a different path as his eyes widened at the sight he saw. "Why is he here?" he questioned, gripping his fists as the anger rose while Aidou gently tried to calm the Pureblood prince down. "Mother is there too. What is she doing there with him?"

The twins eventually looked at the direction their brother looked at and were surprised as well. "Brother, isn't that the person papa said not to talk to?" Yuuto asked as Haruko asked if it was alright for that person to be there, standing not far from their home. "Papa will be angry if he finds out!" she said.

"He knows already," Hana interjected, glancing at the scene. "Apparently your mother and that person made some sort of a peace. Now she's inviting him for tea. My question is, are you guys willing to let some stranger enter your house without knowing his true intentions? He may be a vampire but he is also a vampire hunter. In the environment he's raised in, it is no surprise if he suddenly changes his mind and attack all of you from within the house."

Kouki shook his head. "Mother clearly knows that I detest that person!" he growled, charging toward Zero and Yuuki but was stopped by Aidou. "Let me go, Aidou-san! He has to go away from this place, leave permanently and never return. I forbid him from stepping inside our home even if it's through mother! She's a fool!" he said, struggling with the older man. "Aidou-san!"

"You said that Kaname-sama knew about Kiryuu, does that mean he has given his permission for his presence?" Aidou asked, still holding Kouki firmly. When Hana confirmed his thoughts, he turned his attention to the boy he was holding and whispered, "You cannot chase Kiryuu away if Kaname-sama has given the permission to your mother, Kouki. It's impossible. You just have to turn a blind eye and let your mother finish talking with him."

"But!" the twins interrupted but they were told the same, too.

Hana chuckled. "I told him to leave and Yuuki is sending him off. That stupid girl has to cross my dead body before she can let that person step inside the house. No one is supposed to know about this place, which is why it is built deep inside the mountains! Humans aren't supposed to find out about this place, nor are vampires. Even if there's anyone who finds out about this place, it's only those we trust. I trust that Kaname requested that the location of this place is not revealed to anyone else save for a few exceptions?" she asked Aidou. "You, especially, Aidou-san."

"Yes, and if there's letters, I'll send it out personally with great care that the letters do not contain the address of this place."

"Does that guy included?" she asked, not looking at the intended person.

Aidou was quiet before he reluctantly shook his head. "I do not know how he ended up here. I do not wish to assume things but Yuuki may be responsible in Kiryuu finding out about this place. What a pity. The Head of the Hunters Association has appeared in front of the home of the Kuran family. Sooner or later, other people will find out and the quiet, peaceful home for the pureblood family of Kuran, it will no longer exist. Kaname-sama will not be happy."

Hana scratched her head. "How troublesome. I'm going inside."

"Eh, why?" Kouki asked her suddenly. "I thought you're going to help me chase the hunter off the grounds of our home!"

"I'm not interested. I told you before, I gave him the word to leave the place as well as a mental reminder to your mother that she's stupid. Ciao!" and Hana walked toward the door of the house. "Come inside quick once you're done contemplating, Kouki. The same to you both, dearest twins! Aidou-san."

Kouki sighed. "Very well. I'm capable of doing this on my own anyway."

Hana smiled her secret smile as she opened the door and stepped inside. _What a pity, Kouki. It would be nice to see you exist in this time but alas..._

XxXxX

Hana climbed the stairs and as soon as she reached the last step, she let out her complaints. "And your own children detest the hunter!" she roared. "Yet you dare to let that hunter enter your house even when your children refuse to acknowledge his presence and the only one who does, it's Yuuki! Only she!"

Kaname remained standing against the curtains covering the window. Hana stopped walking and said, "Look at you! Hiding your presence as you continue to spy on your wife and her beloved friend. Or should I say almost lover, Kaname? How cunning, Kuran!"

"He's not her lover, Hana. They're just childhood friends."

"Childhood friends can turn into love, Kaname. Especially when there's sparks of love existing in the man's heart. To rub your wounds even deeper, I'm sure you're aware of her growing feelings toward him, correct? You knew about this and kept everything a secret. What a gentleman but a stupid one! Gosh, have you turned stupid, both of you!" she cried, annoyed with who she was dealing with. First, Yuuki! Now, it was Kaname. Fools, both of them! **Fools!**

Kaname stiffened at the stinging words. "That's before, Hana. Now, it's different. Even if a part of her is attached to him, she belongs to me. She loves me."

Hana went close to him to present a hard slap. "Will she remain with you with your words now? Even with your children as assurance, it won't be enough. Love is supposed to be possessive, manipulative, crazy and sick. You're lenient with her because she suffered a lot but what does her suffering compare to you, Kaname? You suffered a lot but you pretended that there was nothing behind your past, nothing! This past you've been hiding from her! It hurts!"

"I don't want her to know. It's not the right time, not now. Please understand my situation, Hana. I cannot reveal the past yet."

"What a fool you are, Kaname." Hana placed both palms over her face as she whispered, "But yes, there will be a way and it's something you can't escape."

Kaname turned alert. "What do you mean? Hana, don't try to do something impossible."

"Impossible? Hah, think about it, Kaname. I am _defying_ the impossible. How is it that a dead vampire like me, who supposedly died a number of centuries ago ended up visiting you in the present time?" she asked, laughing. "The answer is simple, really. This isn't the future you're supposed to be in, Kaname. This is only an illusion to a happy ending for both you and Yuuki. The birth of your children, they are only to fill your dreams. A successful peace treaty?"

_A blatant lie, Kaname. A peace treaty between vampires and humans, do you think it is easy to achieve them? Where are your enemies, Kaname?_

"Stop... Stop it!" he begged her. _I know... It is hard but please, do not get rid of these happy thoughts... Please!_

"It is not I, Kaname. It is you. Stop imagining these illusions!" she cried. "After all, have you forgotten the family bloody past? That tragedy, Kaname?"

Kaname shook his head. "I don't want to remember, I refuse!" he gasped.

"Then–" she started. "I am leaving. Once I leave this place, you should return to your wonderful reality. Goodbye."

"No!" he cried. "Don't leave!"

Hana touched Kaname's forehead and smiled as she whispered, "You'll be happier if you face the truth, Kaname. The peace treaty between vampires and humans, it's not as easy as it sound. It require hard work and sacrifices. And _you_..." her body and voice slowly faded away until she was completely gone. There was no trace of Kuran Hana and it broke Kaname's heart. It was the first time in all centuries that he was able to see his daughter, and his last too.

"No. Not like this, _Hana_."

Hana left him with an angry heart. It was something that Kaname couldn't forgive himself. Finally, he fully understood her real intention of visiting him there.

XxXxX

A few moments later, Kouki and the twins rushed upstairs to catch Hana but when they arrived, they saw their father, slumped on the couch as if something hard hit him. Haruko went to her father, asking him of Hana but there was no answer to be given because Kaname didn't know where she disappeared to.

"I don't understand, papa." Her chubby hands gripped the end of his shirt, asking for an explanation.

"Hana went back home." It was short and precise. Easy to understand, too.

Yuuto followed his sister and said, "We didn't see her leave the house. We were downstairs. She wasn't there."

Kaname shook his head. "She didn't leave in physical means, children."

Kouki walked to the other side of the couch and deposited himself next to his father. "Kiryuu Zero left the grounds, father."

"I see. Your mother?" he asked, ignoring the attempts of his twins children who were asking for Hana. They were adorable but it was not the right time.

His son said, "She should follow soon. Mother is _impossible_ when walking. She'll do it _slow_ and _steady_. She's still an idiot, though."

Kaname grabbed a handful of Kouki's hair and messed up his hair. "Your mother, _son_. Give her the respect and she'll return yours. No matter how odd it is."

"My moth–" he fixed his attention on the woman who finally climbed the stairs after so long of waiting. "About time, _**ma**_."

"I'm... I'm sorry. Where is Hana-san, Kaname? I hope she's there. The twins are begging to see her. Dying, I should say!" she exclaimed.

Kaname shook his head as Yuuki walked toward him and the children. "Hana-san is not here? I'm sure she's here a while ago. What happened?"

The man sighed as he answered the question for the second time. "She decided to go back to her own time. She said that right now, everything is an illusion. She tried to snap me back into reality but I never listen to her. I'm a coward, she said. I'm useless and stupid. She said both of us are fools."

Yuuki became puzzled at his words and lighly embarrassed over the 'fool' comment. "Her own time? I don't understand. Oh yes, I am wondering one thing."

Kaname lightened up as he said, "What is it? Ask me anything, Yuuki. Something..."

"I never heard of Hana-san before. Is she related to us in any way? Maybe a long-lost cousin, perhaps?" she asked, still wondering about Hana. When Zero said that both of them were familiar and Hana smelled of Kuran, the thought occurred that she should ask Kaname for the answer. Perhaps he know?

_Perhaps he doesn't know? It won't be a surprise if Kaname doesn't know, right?_

"No," he said, shaking his head. "She's not directly related to us. She's a distant relative. Very distant. So distant you never know how long it has been."

Yuuki nodded at his answer. _Perhaps he knew, perhaps he did not? A distant relative...? _Eh?

"Wait, a distant relative. She's a Pureblood vampire, right? Zero said so–" a sharp growl came from Kouki's end and Yuuki recalled her words. "Ah! I'm sorry. It slipped my mind!" she apologized, brushing off an imaginative cloud of dust. Deep inside her thoughts, she wondered why she was so weak against her own children, Kouki in particular. "Hey Kouki. Don't glare at me like that, can you? It hurts when you do that. Every. Single. Time."

Kouki sighed before saying, "If I see that hunter again, I don't care what I will say or do to you, mother."

Yuuki pouted. "You're not cute now."

"You already know how much I detest that hunter but you have to bring him here for a talk! You invited him for tea as well! It's against your promise!"

She snapped, "Who told you about that?" _Nobody was supposed to know!_

"It doesn't matter where I hear that but there is no way I'm letting you do this! Never!" he cried. "A hunter inside my home! Impossible!"

"Kouki! It's just tea! Don't react negatively over this matter!" she replied, her tone increased. _Her own child!_

He rose from his seat, facing his own mother. "Tea! So it's just for tea! How can one be satisfied with a tea! He's a vampire for goodness sake!"

"Do not think beyond what you are able to think, Kouki!" she cried. "I would... never!"

Kaname gripped his fists as he sensed the fear in his the twins' frightened eyes and immediately stopped the argument. "Enough!" he said. "Please control yourselves, both of you. The twins are scared of what they are seeing now, do not increase their fear. You are mother and son, blood related to each other. All of us shared the same blood. Arguing won't change anything so please don't do this in front of them! They do not understand anything!"

Kouki sat himself on the couch while Yuuki did the same. "I'm sorry, Kaname. It just that..."

"We will talk about this later. In a way, it's still my fault. Kouki, understand one thing. I let your mother meet him so do not blame her for today. If it's for tea, I welcome him as well. Please respect my decision," he told his son, patting his head. "As for your question regarding Hana. She is... our ancestor."

"Huh?" all of them looked at him in surprise. Aidou popped out as soon as he heard the noise.

Yuuki blinked. "Ancestor...?"

Kaname nodded. "It's the truth, Yuuki. Kuran Hana is our family ancestor. As a matter of fact, she is quite old and the second Queen of Vampires long ago."

"After... the first?" she asked but truthfully, Yuuki didn't know what she meant with her question.

"Indeed. All of us, our family line, it is through her blood," he told them. "She came to visit us because we're the current family now."

"She went away. Did that mean...?"

Kaname was silent, a single shake of his head answered the question. "She's unhappy. She's disappointed."

_In me, Yuuki. I am sorry I cannot reveal the truth, even the fact that right now, this happiness may disappear forever. I fear this, I truly do._

XxXxX

_Somewhere..._

_A portal opened in the midst of nowhere as Kuran Hana stepped out from it with grace and poise. Opening her eyes slowly, she could see that she was not in the present time anymore. She was in a different time, later than her own but earlier than the present time she visited. This was the time she was intending to visit._

_Why do vampires loathe the hunters' weapons? Sometimes, no one knows the answer but sometimes, the truth of this event must be revealed._

_A tear slipped down Hana's cheeks as she murmured, sadness in her heart. "If only I can change this past... But it is impossible now, isn't it?"_

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** First and foremost, this chapter is not part of Daybreak's plot so do not take it seriously. It's an alternative chapter of the **WHAT IF's** series.

**The prompt:** _What if Yuuki and Zero meet up to settle off their issues outside the Kuran manor with Kaname's permission?_

Besides, if you notice, Kaname and Yuuki have three children and time have passed. The eldest, Kuran Kouki and a pair of twins, Kuran Yuuto and Haruko. These are the original characters that made up the family of Kaname and Yuuki and first appeared in my previous story, Ominous Hours. Of course, this chapter is standalone, it only grabbed the characters from OH and fitted themselves here. The reason; simple, I need someone to get pissed off over Zero.

To those who are not familiar with the children, here are a small info about their personality.

**Kuran Kouki**: Eldest of the siblings. At times, he's calm but the presence of hunters changes his personality. He detests Kiryuu Zero due to the relationship he had with Yuuki. Kouki is rather parents complex, he doesn't like to see his mother with another guy who was her potential lover and although he adores his father, sometimes he's annoyed with Kaname over certain things. Veryshort-tempered but responsible brother to the twins. In one word: brat.

**Kuran Yuuto & Haruko**: The twins. Yuuto's the elder twin while Haruko's the younger twin but they seemed to exchange roles. In this chapter, they're quite docile but in OH, their personality has changed as they grow up. Yuuto's name came from Yuuki while Haruko's name came from Haruka. Don't ask me I didn't choose Juri instead of Yuuki. Her name itself is quite short. Still, the twins looked like their grandparents. Just figure it out yourselves.

In other words, one thing people will remember about Kouki is his brattish personality. He never really like humans but he never exactly see one himself.

Next chapter will not be about Haruka and Juri as promised, but the continuation of Hana's journey around the time dimension.

**The prompt:** _Why do vampires, especially the Kurans (since Hana is a Kuran, thus a Kuran's POV) loathe the hunters' weapons?_

Until next time. Please click that button that says 'Review this Chapter' and review! I hope you like Hana's character, as well as the children.

Chapter 61 came out and blew people off in shock, including me. Hino-sensei made the surprise once more and I'm keeping myself still not to sway off elsewhere for the sake of this story's plot. Anyone curious can always ask me about it. I have the ending in mind and Kaname revealing the truth about the Ancestor of Kuran, I won't blow it out that fast, then again...! I'm happy with the chapter and Hino for revealing half the mystery everyone's been wondering.

Enjoy!


	7. Daybreak: Hana Part 2 End

_Hana's last appearance._

XxXxX

Hana breathed a sigh of relief. "I believe I am no longer in the future nor in the past," she murmured. It was a good thing, she thought.

_Indeed, child. You are inside a timeless dimension. But... Why are you here?_

She reacted immediately to the voice that came out of nowhere. "The Great Elder!" she called. "It is me, Hana! Do you remember me?"

_Kuran's daughter? Kuran Hana?_

"Yes! You remembered me, thank God!" she said. "The Great Elder! I have a request! I need to go the past, a very _specific_ past."

_How is that possible, child? You are from the past. There is no point going to your father's past!_

A sudden realization hit her. "No, I meant the past from this time line!" she explained. "I was dead when this event occurred so–"

_Why?_

"Why, you ask? I..." she was lost for words. "I wanted to see for myself the hatred that the Kurans have for the ones who have taken our precious blood!"

_Hana... You do understand the consequences if you enter the time dimension? One mistake and you may change the course of history. Your future is intact but your descendants? Those who are dead may find themselves alive and those who are alive may find themselves dead. Do you wish for such high risk to happen?_

Hana nodded. "I know. I've that in mind when I visited papa. Of course, my existence there was just a memory so it didn't change anything."

_If that is the case, why you wish to revisit this specific past? Is it related to Kuran?_

"Unfortunately so, the Great Elder. Please, grant me the permission to enter that dimension! I promise I won't do anything weird while I'm inside!"

_I believe in you, child, you are Kuran's daughter after all and a successful leader during your time of ruling. It is a bit sad that I couldn't see you rule for a long time, time has taken me earlier than I expected. I suppose it is important to you so go towards that path and you shall reach your destination. Remember...!_

Hana looked up at the direction of the voice. "Yes, the Great Elder?"

_I will not know where you will end up in the time dimension you have requested. If you are lucky, the events you wish to see may not yet happen but there are times that you are too late to do anything and this chance comes only once in your lifetime. Wherever you are, remind yourself that one mistake..._

"Can change the course of history. I understand, sir."

_Very well. You are free to go._

Hana gripped her hands and gave a last glance even when she was aware that the Great Elder was not visible to her eyes. She bowed, turned toward the path and marched toward the door connecting her to the past she wanted to see. _Hopefully_, she whispered, _I am able to witness the truth when I see this._

XxXxX

"Where is Akiko?" the loud voice roared as he sat in front of the crowd of vampires. They were his family: wife, two sons, his brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, as well as grandchildren. He was unhappy when he called a sudden family meeting. His daughter, Akiko was missing!

"Father! Calm down!" his son replied. "Akiko is the type of girl who will walk around outside doing her own business. She will return, soon."

"I do not want to hear that kind of answer!" he slammed the arm of the chair, slightly breaking it. "That child! How many times has she been out without notice? When I need her, she's not available and the only answer you're able to give me is the usual excuse! I want that child now! **NOW**, you hear me?" he boomed, spreading his powerful aura through each one of his family. "Find her, Reiji. Or else, I'll feed you to those hungry beasts."

Reiji gulped at the declaration his father made. It was a mistake to reply to his father when he was in no position to accept opinions wisely. "Father!"

"Go. Now. Bring your brother if you have to. Hideki?"

Hideki was without words as he looked anxiously at his brother and the brother returned the same gaze. _Great, Akiko just gave us our death sentence!_

"Well?" the father asked.

Reiji slowly nodded in defeat, pulled his brother's sleeve and left the place. Their father smiled proudly and murmured, "By the end of the day, sons."

Now, they waited for the results. If Akiko return from wherever she was doing, her brothers' heads would be safe but if she did not, well...

XxXxX

Kuran Hideki stopped his brother as soon as they reached the junction of the town. "Wait a moment, Rei!"

"What? We need to hurry! Before the end of the day, we need to find that fool! I can't believe she's doing this to us!" Reiji complained.

Hideki has nothing to say but agree with Reiji. "Father never threatened to behead us before," his tone was full of worry.

His brother shook his head. "It's gruesome how you said father was going to behead us **INSTEAD** of feeding us to those unimaginable beasts!"

"In any way possible, we still lose our heads!" he protested. "This place is large. How are we going to find Akiko in this place?" he questioned.

"Just search. We'll find her. She's probably in the alleys, hunting humans or whatnot."

Hideki explained that if Akiko was out hunting, she didn't have to sneak out secretly without their father's notice. They always notify others if they went out to hunt because fighting over the same prey could be a bloody mess. Reiji understood it but sometimes, their baby sister just love doing things on her own without bothering to tell anyone, even her family. "If that's the case, why do you think she ran away from home and return when it's time?" Reiji asked.

"Hmm, that's tough."

"You don't even have the answer, Hideki." Reiji slapped himself and proceeded toward the left road. "You search the right side of the town, I'll look at the left. Hurry, if there's anything just give me a message. I'll be here as soon as possible!" he ordered, jumping up to search from the higher point of the town.

Hideki stared helplessly at his brother's quick movements. "Well, **you** are the heir to the family anyway. I cannot say anything more." And he was off!

XxXxX

The search for Kuran Akiko was not as easy as the two brothers thought. They searched high and low but found no traces of their younger sister. They met at a spot to discuss their further strategy. Kuran Reiji began to lose hope but did not want to lose his head as his father threatened earlier. He was to become the head of the Kuran family and death because he failed to find Akiko, it was not the option he was willing to accept. "We'll search for her again."

"Okay. We only have a few hours before we have to return home. If not, father will eventually come here to find us personally." Hideki sighed.

"Knowing the old man's temper, he can destroy us even without feeding us to those beasts," Reiji said sarcastically, ignoring his brother's sigh.

The same brother looked at him with a terrified look, an usual thing. "Sometimes, hearing your words remind me of father. Stop it already!" he cried.

Reiji tsked and searched the deepest part of his thoughts. "There must be one place. I wish I know where so I don't have to confuse myself."

Hideki appeared to be thinking and murmured, "Hmm. I'm sure there is that one place. It's been that long ago but I'm sure she remembers that place."

"What place?" Reiji asked.

"The secret alleyway at the end of the town. It's hard to find but if you've been there before, it's easy to find the place."

Reiji was puzzled. Alleyway? "Why is she even there? Has she been there before? With **you**?" he questioned, eyeing his brother with a death glare.

"It's what siblings do!" he defended. "When I asked you whether you wanted to come, **you** said you were busy so we went together. After all, **you** are the one who is pressured by the family as the heir of the Kuran family!" he added. "Akiko and I are just here as distractions, we don't have any uses anyway."

Reiji shook his head, letting his temper free. "Keep up with this thinking and I don't have any problems removing the two of you from the family tree once I become the head of the family! You two are my siblings, whether **you** have uses or not, to me, both of you are important. Tell me where this alleyway again!" he snapped, eyes slightly glowing in fury. "And honestly, you should have realized the possibility she's there in the first place!"

"Uh, sorry. The alleyway is that way. Come!" Hideki said, immediately moving followed by Reiji. They ran toward the end of town as clock ticking in rush.

Reiji's only hope was to find Akiko at the alleyway. They were already short of time! If she was really there, she'd better be safe! If not...!

XxXxX

Hana felt the soft rush of air running along her skin. _It's cold!_

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at her surrounding. "I was sleeping...?" she asked with uncertainty. As she rose from the bed, she realized that she was inside a room. It wasn't small yet it wasn't big. It was enough for someone like her, small yet comfortable for her own needs. There were two windows on the walls and sunlight poured into the room through them. Opposite her location was the door. There was nothing much inside the room besides a bed she was sitting on and a closet. "How did I get inside here in the first place?" she murmured, feeling the existence of a missing piece.

She then gazed at her own clothes. _Thank God_, she said inside her heart, _I wore the same clothes as before so this place is definitely the past!_ Quickly she left the bed, opened the door and ran down the stairs. She needed to get out from this place! She made sure the owner wasn't there before going to the door. As she closed the door quietly, she took a glance and noticed it was an inn. _Strange_, she thought, _I've never been here before yet it is my destination_.

Hana's only problem was one: figuring out where to find the people she wanted to see. Then a quick rush came over her. It was not yet night time but it felt as if the town was abandoned. "The owner's not here. The townspeople don't seem to exist. What happened?" she asked but there was no answer. "The Great Elder didn't send me to the time where everything ended, right? Hopefully not. He did say I have one chance of going back in time but if it's the wrong time, oh dear. I need to find them!" she said, starting her search. She didn't know the appearances of her descendants nor did she know where they lived.

"My only clue is they look awfully similar to one another! The same thick, brown hair and red eyes, that's definitely Kurans!" she told herself.

XxXxX

**The Secret Alleyway.**

A woman. A man. Both of them together, the man behind the woman as they groaned in pleasure of the activity they were doing. The alleyway was dark and hidden from society's careful eyes. What happened there stayed there. It was a perfect place for secret lovers to meet, especially when one was a vampire and one was a human. Vampires and humans never get along due to the vampires' tendency to hunt humans while humans try to kill the vampires using their own ways but once in a while, a love was formed between the two different species yet fear of their own kind brought them to meet in secret.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, pushing herself against the man to create friction. She was in deep lust, needing more of his kisses. "I truly do."

The man kissed her earlobe, biting it to tease her before kissing her on the cheek. "I know. I love you too, Akiko."

"Here, my blood to satisfy you," she said, shoving her wrist to him. He sniffed her blood before licking it, then roughly took her hand and sucked the blood. Akiko swallowed the pain as her love drank her blood. It was necessary. He was rough today, drinking a lot more than usual. "Aahn," she gasped as the sudden movement. "Are you thirsty, my love?" she asked, even though she wanted a taste of his blood too but...!

The man nodded. "I am. I lust for you, Akiko. I want to take everything from you, drink your blood until it's gone, your flesh with my own flesh. It's weird, isn't it? I am not even a vampire but I feel like one, I am acting like one. You are my prey and I am drinking your blood. Your very precious blood, Akiko."

"It's yours. It's always been yours, love," she reassured him, taking her bloodied wrist, licking it clean and placed her hands back on his shoulders. "If we haven't met that time, I am sure my life would be a bore. I cannot imagine living without you. I love you, Kiryuu. I always do," she said, placing both hands on the sides of his face as she kissed him deeply. He returned the affection, pushing her against the hard wall. He looked at her with lust and she said, quietly, "Are we...?"

"It's your choice. I don't mind doing it again. I love your body, it perfect with mine. Sometimes I feel I violated your honour. I should have taken you to a more comfortable place. A bed, perhaps but it's always this hard and rough wall. It won't do well to your skin and I feel I ravished you more than enough."

"Nonsense, love. I love rough, hard places. It's the best place to increase our desire to one another. And yes, let's do it. This alleyway is our place."

He chuckled and kissed her again, "It'll be better than the last, I promise you."

"I know you do. Now–" she said, loosening his shirt as he did hers. "You are the best in lovemaking."

"Of course. Or else I won't be able to satisfy you. You are a beautiful lady, my love.'

They giggled as they removed each other clothes. They made love a moment ago and decided to do it again. "Make sure it's the best, Kiryuu."

XxXxX

"I smelled her blood! She's definitely at the alleyway! Rei, hurry up!" Hideki cried, rushing toward the said alleyway.

Reiji wasn't used to his brother's jerking him when they're in a rush but he forced himself to keep up. "Calm down, you fool!" he said.

"There! Akiko, you're there?" he cried but gasped at what he witnessed. "**You!**"

Reiji noticed Hideki's weird expression and went to his side. "What happened? Did you find Akiko–" he turned to the direction leading toward the alleyway and realized why Hideki acted like that. "Akiko? What are you doing? Who is that man?" he asked in disbelief. His younger sister... making love with a man?

Akiko was in instant panic when she saw her brothers. "Aah, Kiryuu! Please, leave this place now! I'll deal with them! I don't want them to hurt you!"

"But Akiko!" he protested.

"Just go! Go!" she begged him, pushing him toward the other end of the alleyway. "This will be our last meeting and I don't want you to get hurt, Kiryuu!"

At the same instance she managed to make her lover escape, Reiji firmly had his hold on his sister's arm. "It's a wise choice that you let him go, Akiko."

"But that doesn't mean we won't find him. All these time you were out meeting with that man? Even worse, you made love with him?" Hideki scolded her.

"Hideki, save your questions for later. It's father she will have to face." He dragged his sister out from the alleyway. When she hesitated, he glared at her and said, "Hurry up!" That alone was enough to silence her. "Your disappearance made father extremely angry with everyone, he threatened to feed us to those beasts if we fail to find you. Luckily, you're easy to find so we have our heads intact but yours..." he paused, letting his sister to wonder about it.

Hideki knew that there was no definite answer whether Akiko would survive their father's wrath, especially when he'll find out about what else she did. She might be his only daughter among the three children but as the head of the family, if his own daughter shamed the family at this stage, her position would be meaningless. "You should have thought of this before meeting out with that man, sister. I cannot say what your future will be," Hideki said.

Akiko swallowed her tears. "Father will understand. He will!" she said, giving herself the boost of confidence. Her father would never hurt her, she knew.

Reiji was silent as they returned to the Kuran manor. He did what his father has requested and it was cruel but his sister ultimately shamed the family, his father's name and his own as the heir. The only punishment fit for her was death but he hoped that his father would rethink a more suitable punishment. Yet, Reiji knew that if he'd thought of death as a perfect punishment for Akiko's misdeeds, then it would be natural his father would suggest the same.

_Hopefully not. Hideki and Akiko are important to me. Losing one of them doesn't feel right but...!_

XxXxX

Hana gasped in horror. "My gosh. This is even worse than I thought! How foolish can she be!"

As she was running repeatedly in circles (literally!), she was about to give up! The town was definitely deserted and it displeased her greatly. However, her heated anger turned into cold water when she saw two men flying over the buildings. "Hmm?" she looked at the quick movements and concluded that those were not humans' abilities but vampires. Also, it wasn't that hard to not notice the dark brown hair covering the boys' heads. "Kurans!" she said.

They were in hurry when Hana saw the first vampire shouted to the other vampire to hurry up. "I smelled her blood! She's definitely at the alleyway! Rei, hurry up!" he said, his tone increasing. As a reply, the other vampire said, "Calm down, you fool!" It was a typical brotherly conversation. Hana knew it not because she has boys as her children, but her son has a quite number of boys with his love, his sister. They were so in love, it wasn't surprising that their offspring increased by time despite the difficulties to conceive a child due to their vampire nature. She was able to see her grandchildren before her demise.

Hana thought she was the luckiest to be able to witness the growth of her grandchildren but regret leaving before she could really see her son as a ruler.

It was a short time and it felt it wasn't enough!

She returned her attention to the two vampires and quickly followed them, noticing the second vampire was the older brother and the first was the younger one. In this time dimension, Hana's was invisible to them thus she was able to stand nearby and not be noticed by the brothers. This events had happened before in the past, she was simply replaying it again to see what happened but...!

_I wish I changed my mind and choose to be curious instead of witnessing this scene! Calm down, Hana! You can go through this!_

When the older brother dragged his sister out from the secret alleyway followed by the younger brother, Hana knew that it was not going to end happily. It was visible on the faces of the two brothers and the fear the sister has shown. She gave herself a false confidence that their father would not punish her but all three of them including Hana knew very well how a Kuran act when he or she was mad. A vampire and a human, it was obvious it was a taboo!

If it was some unknown human, who was indeed a 'normal' human, Hana wouldn't have mind but her hearing was never wrong. The lover was Kiryuu.

_Kiryuu Zero...?_

Hana shook her head immediately! Impossible! Yet, the possibilities were there. At this time, he might not be a vampire and he was feeding blood from a vampire. It was too similar to the present time. When Kiryuu Zero thirsted for blood, it was Yuuki who gave her blood to him. In a normal sense, it was a human letting a vampire feed him but in reality, the human was not a human but a vampire, thus it was a vampire letting a former human feed from her.

_Could Akiko be..._

No. Of course not, she told herself. Akiko was a fool, even worse than Yuuki and that was a fact she admitted.

Her conscious brought her to the Kuran manor as she watched the older brother pulled his sister toward a room. The younger brother, as usual, stood behind them as a protective measure. One thing Kuran females were famous of was the fact that they can run extremely fast than the males. Akiko would do that if her brother didn't stand behind her, watching every movements she made. She didn't want to come here, it was visible to her face.

Hana turned her gaze toward a group of vampires sitting together and noticed that all of them were part of Kuran family. Her eyes widened in surprise.

XxXxX

"Father! We've brought Akiko home!" Reiji declared to his father and he was greeted with a small applause. "Akiko, please meet father. He misses you."

He turned around, stared at her without emotions and pushed her forward. Akiko tottered forward with fear as her father rose from his seat to hug her.

"Father," Reiji stopped him. "I may put a blind eye on this but do you like to know how Hideki and I found our sister? And what she was doing there?"

Their father stopped moving, looked at his son with curiousity before turning to his daughter. "Where were you, Akiko?" he asked.

She hesitated to answer! If she tell him she was at the alleyway, her father would question if she was alone or not. It's a big mistake if she say she was alone because she wasn't and knowing Reiji (and Hideki), if she say she was alone, they would speak up and her time was up. "Uuh," she started, blank.

"Akiko?" her mother asked. "Why are you hesitating to answer your father's question?" she said. "Answer him. All of us are worried about you."

Apparently no one noticed that Akiko's clothes were not proper since she was rushed by Reiji and he had enough of waiting. "She's scared because she sinned; father, mother. She was at the secret alleyway at the end of the town. We thought she was hunting but instead of finding a prey, she became a prey. She was with a man, a human in particular," he explained, ignoring his sister's glance of fear. Her face clealy said 'Why?' and Reiji chose to ignore her.

"A man?" their mother looked at her daughter. "All these time, you are with a human man? What did you do with him?" her blood immediately boiled in anger, resulting in her sisters trying to calm her down. "Reiji! What did you see when you two found your sister? What was she doing in there anyway?"

Reiji looked at Hideki and the brother knew it was his cue. "I found her first, mother. It's very hard to say but they were in the middle of..."

"In the middle of what?" the father asked. He didn't have to ask but he needed to hear the word from Hideki.

"...lovemaking." He turned his head away, embarrassed to say the word aloud in front of his family, especially when the matter was related to Akiko.

Hana swore she heard a building collapsed nearby but she fixed her eyes on the scene. Reiji spilled Akiko's secrets and Hideki ultimately destroyed her.

"Is that all?" they heard their father's question. Hideki and Reiji exchanged a glance, silently questioning each other what else they saw Akiko did. Hideki shook his head, not knowing what else he saw and Reiji did exactly the same. They found their sister in the middle of lovemaking with a man, she asked the man to escape while they took Akiko away by force. What else was there...? "Nothing? Your sister was with a human, that is all?" he asked.

Hideki nodded. "Yes, father. At least that's what we saw when we found her."

"How did you know she was there in the first place?" the father asked.

"Eh? What did you mean?" Hideki asked. His father's question brought him back into recalling the events happening a moment ago. He guessed she was there because they've been there before but how did he confirm her presence there? He placed his hand on his head, trying to force himself to think. How could he forget when it's the most important thing!

Reiji closed his eyes to think. There was a missing piece; a word that Hideki said that provided them enough reason to rush toward the alleyway. Ah.

"Blood!" together they said in union. Hideki looked at his brother with surprised shock and Reiji returned the same.

"You remember? You said you smelled her blood, that's why you rushed toward the alleyway!" Reiji explained further.

Hideki nodded. "Yes, Akiko's blood. It was too strong, as if she spilled her blood... Eh?" his voice stopped, realizing that there was more than a lovemaking.

"Gosh, no, Akiko!" Reiji turned to his sister but to his own surprise, their father had his hands against her neck. "Father, please."

"Spit out his name, my child. Who is this secret lover of yours who claimed he's a human while the entire time he was feeding from you?" he asked, gripping her neck tightly, almost choking her. "If you refuse to tell me, then you can say goodbye to your life because you just destroy yourself. A human cannot coexist with a vampire, let alone a vampire feeding a human with his or her blood! Have you forgotten this important lesson, Akiko?" he roared.

Their father continued with his wrath. "If your lover is a human, why don't you feed from him instead of letting yourself be the food? Your brother smelled your blood!" he said. "Did you forget that you are a Pureblood vampire, Akiko? Your pure and precious blood wasted away to some useless human!" he pushed her away, letting her fall against the floor. "Explain yourself before I end your life, Akiko!" he said, eyes glowing in extreme fury.

Akiko coughed as she eased her throat. "I... I love him, father!" she said, looking at him with tears on her face. "I gave him my blood as my proof of love!"

"That excuse won't work with father, Akiko. Love isn't a reason to change what you've done to us. All of us," Reiji warned her.

"Still! I love him! I love him! He said he loved me, father! When brother Reiji and Hideki found me, I told him to run away even though he was trying to help me! He loved me, I know!" she said, her heart heavy. "Father, please don't get mad! Please don't end my life. I promise I won't see him again, I promise!" she said, swallowing her tears as she begged at her father. "Have mercy on me, father. I am your daughter, your child!" she said, pulling on his legs.

The father was silent as his daughter cried and begged for his forgiveness. "If I forgive you for what you have done, it's unfair for the others who'd done the same. I have to be fair because as a ruler, I must not be selfish for my own sake. If I put a blind eye on my family, I am not a ruler worthy of my worth. You are my daughter but you have crossed the forbidden line, Akiko! Love is not a reason, it won't change what you've done! You sacrificed your blood for a reason as worthless as love! How did you know if the man truly loves you?" he questioned her.

"He said so! He said he loved me!" she tried to explain to her father but he hushed her.

"Did he really mean it, Akiko?" her father asked. "Words can be manipulated when you have a manipulator, child. Why is that human is interested with your blood when he never give you his own blood in return? It's always been you. Your blood. Your body. Your heart. What else?" he asked her. "If you have the answer for this question, tell me the reason. You let him take your blood but do you have his? A human does not hunger for blood but a vampire do."

Akiko's fear was increasing as her father tore open her defenses. "Child. We can manipulate people but you, a Pureblood lost against a mere human."

"I..." tears started rolling down her face as she realized her mistakes.

"Your love to him is only one-sided. He never return the love because he sees something else in you." He crouched down and looked at his daughter. "If he's a mere human, he will fear a vampire such as yourself but the question is, he does not run away from you. He approached you, seduced you and have you under his arms. You are lost in him, sacrificing your heart to prove your love but he never return yours. You are a fool, Akiko."

"I..."

"What is his name, child?" her father asked gently.

Akiko shook her head, refusing the question but her father said quietly, "You will die if you refuse to tell me his name. He will die, too."

"No, you won't!" her head shot up and she stared at her father with intense fear. "Father, don't kill him!" she begged him.

Her father looked at her with shame, "You've lost, Akiko." He rose, touched his daughter's head and murmured, "There is no reason for you to live."

"No! No, father!" she cried, trying to stop him. "I am sorry, father. I am sorry!" she said, then gasping for air. "Ah... Ah! Ack!" her hands flew to her throat.

"You value the life of our enemy rather than your own. You have lost in the blindness of love, something that is foreign in our nature as vampires."

"Fa... ther.' And she dropped to the floor, no longer breathing. In a few seconds, her dead body turned into sand as the wind blew them away.

Reiji stared at his father without emotion as Hideki tried to control the sudden burst of emotion, while the rest remained as they were; still. Akiko has betrayed their trust by mingling herself with a human lover as well as sharing her blood with him. She has forgotten if vampires craved their blood, the humans have their own share of interest even if they were not supernatural creatures. A taste of a Pureblood's blood can change the way a vampire or human's body work. A vampire might feel extra powerful while a human might have vampires' traits as a result. The desire for blood was one of the traits.

"Reiji, Hideki." He stared at his sons. "Do you remember the characteristics of this human?" he asked.

"It was dark but..." Reiji hesitated. "I believe he has silver hair."

"Silver? A very odd colour." He ignored the doubt sprouting in his mind and said, "It shouldn't be hard to find a silver-haired man. Find and bring him here."

Reiji and Hideki nodded. "What are you going to do with him?" Hideki asked.

"We will see later. I want to know his name and why a human like him mingle with our kind."

His wife slowly said, "There's only one kind of human who like to disturb us, my lord. The vampire hunters."

"Are you suggesting the human is a vampire hunter?" he asked.

"He drank her blood. Even now, how many times did she give her blood to him without us knowing? Plus, he wasn't bitten by her. He's still a human. We didn't know his intention but he manipulated our daughter into becoming his prey when she's the predator! He blinded her by saying he loved her while using her for his own good! I am sure he's a vampire hunter, the type of humans who didn't fear us because they have those weapons. Our ancestor..."

Her husband agreed with his wife. "Too many of our ancestors died due to these hunters. We lost Akiko because of them as well. They're unforgivable."

"I understand, father. We'll find that bastard and bring him here," Reiji said. "I already lost my sister. It's wise enough to kill one of their own."

XxXxX

Hana has no words at what she witnessed. Akiko was alive a moment ago and then she died. It was all in a matter of minutes. She deserved it, right...?

When the head of the Kuran family said that too many of their ancestors died due to the hunters, Hana felt extremely sad as she recalled the past events. Her mother died because of the hunter's weapon and many more followed her death, including her close friends and respected people. The hunters were only humans but they were deathly at the same time. With the creation of the hunters' weapons, vampires were at the brink of the end. Damn!

Night has fallen and the vampires were active during the night. Reiji excused himself from the daily family hunting, stating he needed the rest for tomorrow's search. Hideki decided to join his family for the hunt despite receiving the same orders (and the emotional one after Akiko was destroyed), leaving Reiji alone at the Kuran manor for the rest of the night. Hana, not knowing where else to go and no interest over the hunt (she didn't exist in this time line, no reason to hunt when she couldn't eat her prey in the first place), decided to accompany Reiji, even if he might not notice her presence there.

Slumped on his bed, Reiji stared blankly at the ceiling. "Akiko," he murmured weakly. Pulling his hair, groaning with annoyance, he said, "What am I suppose to do now? I have no wife and I am expected to marry one as the heir of the family. You are my choice since you are the closest to me but now you are no longer here. Is that human much better than your own brother? What does he has that I do not have? He is only a human, different from our kind yet you are in love with him. You defended him with all your heart despite the threat on your life. How stupid can you be, Akiko, my sister, the one that I love."

"Hideki is in love with you too, sister." He closed his eyes, savouring the moment Hideki confessed to him that he loved Akiko, not knowing that his own brother was in love with their sister. It hurt him to see Hideki so excited about love and become brokenhearted when Reiji announce his intention to marry Akiko. Of course, none of that ever happen. Reiji wanted to announce the news this week but Akiko was missing when she was needed and his father requested him to find her. Then, he found out what Akiko has been doing in secret and his emotions were mixed together. He didn't know what to do!

Out of love, he could have protected her secret. Out of love, he could have denied the existence of Akiko's lover. Out of love, he could have defied his father.

Yet, out of love, it was impossible to do all of that. Love was not a reason, it's worthless like he told her earlier. It was a warning for her, for him as well. He covered his face and screamed all his frustration. He was sorry for Akiko, it was his sign of love but he knew that he couldn't stop his father. Defying his father meant death and it was not because he was selfish but losing one life was worth than losing two lives, perhaps three if Hideki chose to interfere.

However, none happen as he thought because Reiji knew better not to interupt his father with his judgement. Hideki, too. He knew the consequences.

Akiko was the one at fault and her punishment was delivered as expected. It hurt everyone when it happened and deep inside, his father was hurt as well.

There was nothing else he could do but mourn for her death. He swore, he would find that man and finish him off, if his father let him decide the torture.

And all this time, Hana watched with a deep sense of regret. Poor child, she thought, in love with your own sister and it was not returned. It hurt, I know.

Reiji kept his eyes closed, his mind swimming in the river of thoughts as he lose himself in the confusion as he prepared for tomorrow. I would be ready.

XxXxX

The sunrise came as slow as possible. Reiji was already awake despite the vampires' tendency to still be in bed, sleeping soundly after a long night of hunting. Reiji did not hunt and he slept early, thus he woke up early but he was still abed, refusing to get himself off the bed and clean up. It was quite early, there was no reason to go out when no one's there to greet you, he thought and snuggled closer to his pillow. "Another hour of sleep should do it."

It was around noon when Reiji woke up. So much for the one hour of sleep when sunrise appeared. He grunted at his tardiness and got off the bed to clean up. As he was busy doing his needs, he heard the knock on the door. He answered it despite the laziness in his tone and received the message from his servant: **The master wishes to see Reiji-sama in the study to discuss today's mission.** Nodding, Reiji dismissed his servant and went to the study.

"Father?" he called out after knocking the door, hoping his father was inside.

"Come in, son. Close the door, if you please."

He closed the door and went toward his father. "You wish to see me, father?" he greeted him.

"Yes. Do sit, please. You didn't hunt last night so I expect you to be awake earlier."

"I was but thinking that it was early, I continued my sleep. I was hoping to wake up an hour later but it was already noon when I really woke up."

He heard a soft chuckle and his father said, "It is all right. Even now, most of the family are still in bed. Your mother included. I sent a message to Hideki but I believe he is the same as everyone else. Tired to the core after a heavy night. He caught the biggest prey and was extremely overjoyed. You missed the look on his face, he couldn't stop smiling. Very well, let us start the discussion. From the message, you know what I want to talk about, correct?"

Reiji slowly nodded. "I need to search for this vampire hunter. He has silver hair."

"If he is a vampire hunter, son. Your mother suggested that this human is a hunter but we are not sure of the possibilities."

Reiji looked at his father. "Unsure? I was up thinking last night, father. I believe that he is a vampire hunter. As mother said earlier, a normal human won't be interested with blood or even the thought of meeting a vampire. Yet, this human is the total opposite! He's interested with blood and he's fine with vampires. Akiko could have tricked him, pretending she was a human but when she fell in love with him, she told him the truth. Most of the time, a human could make the last decision: stay or leave. He didn't leave her!" he said. "It's not because of love, it's because he needed her by his side! For his work!"

"Wouldn't Akiko be able to smell his scent? A vampire hunter hunts vampires, there should be a special scent on his body."

Reiji hesitated to provide his answer. "We would have known the truth if you didn't destroy Akiko, father."

"Ah. It's too late to do anything regarding that, I suppose." There was a delicate change of tone when he said that.

"I am not mad at you, father!" he said, hoping his father didn't take it the wrong way. "Even I would have done the same if my own family member shamed the family by doing something one would never thought of doing. It is not about our reputation, it's not important to us but–" he paused, feeling the difficulty to talk about it but he forced himself. "–I know it's hard for you to do that. Akiko was your beloved daughter and now she's no longer here."

"That's why... I will find this man and bring him here!" he said, looking straight at his father.

His father looked at him and murmured, "Reiji."

"I promise you, father. For Akiko's sake, I will find that man."

Reiji rose from his seat, slightly bowed and left the study. He didn't need Hideki for this search. He would do it himself.

XxXxX

Hideki ran after his brother as soon as he was informed that Reiji conducted the search by himself. Why!

"Akiko's death is my responsibility as well, Rei!" he told himself, jumping over the buildings with light steps. "You may be the heir of the family but that doesn't give you the right to do things by yourself! I am your brother, important to you! When Akiko died, you're not the only one who lost her, I lost her as well!" he cried, trailing after his brother's steps. "We'll find that man together, idiot! Don't leave me behind without telling me first!"

Hana walked out from her hiding place and stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. "Unfortunately, you won't find him, both of you."

XxXxX

And she was correct.

"I couldn't find him. Impossible!" Reiji cried in frustration. He spent the entire morning scouting the entire town for Akiko's lover and found no traces of him. He asked several townspeople regarding a silver-haired man but none of the answers satisfied him. They said they didn't see anyone matching the criteria and he understood their reasons. Silver hair was rare among the people of the town, even if they saw one or two, it would be at random and none would remember when they saw it. It was hard, even if the man has the rarest colour of hair! "What am I going to do now? I promised you, father."

He heard sound of footsteps but didn't bother turning around, already knowing who was standing behind him. "Hello brother," Hideki greeted him.

"Hello, Hideki." The answer was dull. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hideki clenched his fists. "Did you know I caught the best prey last night? You should have joined us, brother. I would have share my catch with you."

"I heard. Father told me. Congratulations. Perhaps next time we can battle over the biggest and tastiest prey during the hunt?" he invited.

His brother chuckled. "Certainly, Rei. However, do you know what I want to ask you right now? It's not about the hunt last night."

"Oh? What is it?" he asked but his answer was the reason! Hideki pulled his shirt and punched him hard! "What the hell was that for, bastard?"

"For starting the search without my permission, idiot!" he roared back.

Reiji flushed red in embarrassment. His own brother! "I don't need your permission! I want to search for that man by myself!" he replied angrily.

"Why? Are you succeeding?" he questioned.

"That..."

Hideki grinned in amusement. "You wasted an entire morning looking for a man who knows how to hide from his enemies. Impossible, isn't it?"

"If you wish to assist me, stop making my head turn into a maze because I'm reaching the limit!" he scolded him. "Very well, I couldn't find him despite searching every nook and corner. I asked the townspeople and they told me that they didn't see anyone matching the criteria. I thought the clue that he's a silver-haired man will help but it doesn't do much. I have two thoughts in mind. First, he escaped the town last night. Second, he doesn't exist. The end."

Hideki tilted his head to think. "Number two is definitely not the answer. We saw him in the alleyway even if it was dark that time. Akiko, too. If he doesn't exist, she won't be defending him like a lost love and losing her life in the process. He left this town in a rush, that's a definite answer. Right?"

"Not quite. If he escaped this town last night, someone should have seen him but no one did. It's the only thing puzzling me."

"He may not be from this town, just like us. We live deep in the mountains and at certain times of the day, we visit the town. The townspeople don't know the majority of us, except father, mother, you, me and perhaps our dearest aunts and uncles. The rest remain anonymous for safety reasons. It's possible, right? The reason why no one see this silver-haired man is because he doesn't come here often. He prevents himself from being recognized," he said.

Reiji agreed with his brother. "They often meet in secret location, isolated from the public eyes since three months ago."

"Whoa, wait a minute. How are you sure that she started meeting that man since three months ago? What have you been doing, stalking them?"

"No, I didn't. I noticed the pattern three months ago."

Hideki started at his brother. "Pattern? You noticed the pattern?" he asked.

Reiji shook his head. "Yes. At times, I came to her room to ask whether she's free to help mother with some work but she was often unavailable. It's been going on for a few days so I started making my own investigation. From two in the afternoon until eight in the evening, Akiko would be unavailable on the third day and the fifth day of the week. On the seventh day of the week, she would be gone from five in the evening until midnight."

"You are..."

"What? I am a concerned brother, that's all."

"Oh." It was a surprise, Hideki thought, Reiji always have a special fondness over Akiko.

THUD!

XxXxX

Hana's eyes followed the item that rolled down the road when she dropped it in hurry. "Uh-oh. The Great Elder's words–" she gasped at the realization.

_One mistake can change the course of history, Hana._

Reiji was the first to notice her presence but he didn't make a big shock over it. Hideki was the opposite, his finger pointing at Hana as both shared the same shocked expression. Hideki was surprised to find someone there even though they didn't realize it earlier while Hana was surprised because her 'invisibility' was no longer in use. The Great Elder was serious when he spoke his warnings. One single mistake, even if it was an accident, could change the course of history and Hana absolutely feared it!

In the original course of history, Hana never exist in their time because she already died but now, they saw her! "Oh dear. I have to leave. Now!"

"Wait!" Reiji called out but he was too late. A heavy wind occurred out of nowhere and swept Hana off her feet, disappearing from the time line.

XxXxX

Hana's screams echoed as she was forcefully dragged away from the time line. It happened too fast, the things she remembered were the flashes of images she couldn't make out. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the timeless dimension. It was then she noticed she was slowly disappearing and realized her time was up, both there and forever. She was devastated but smiled her satisfaction. "Thank you for this chance, the Great Elder."

As she closed her eyes, she wished Kaname farewell and the best of luck. "Be careful, papa. Goodbye."

XxXxX

"HAH!"

It was a nightmare, or was it?

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Vampire x Human Love. Brother x Sister x Brother / Guy x Girl x Guy Love. What else do you expect?

It certainly gives you the heavy vibes of Yuuki x Zero and Rido x Juri x Haruka OR Kaname x Yuuki x Zero (love triangle!), I'm not going to hide the intention behind it. Rather than use the characters involved as mentioned, I decided to use the people in the past as examples because they're easier to write and they fit the story I wanted to write. How's your take on Kuran Reiji and Kuran Hideki, as well as Kuran Akiko? Also, their nameless father? He may seem cruel with the punishment but it is needed.

In my previous notes, the prompt is the hunters' weapons but in this chapter, it is never there. In fact, it's about a man who may or may not be a hunter but if you read carefully, Akiko said her lover's name – Kiryuu. Ring a bell? Sure do! If the Kuran family originated from a certain someone, so does the Kiryuu family. However, the first of Kiryuu family is not that Kiryuu but he was the first to directly has his blood mixed with the blood of a Kuran through blood drinking. He's married and through his offspring with his wife, they inherited the power from the vampire's blood until now. The reason why Hana and a few bunch hate the hunters (or should I say the Kiryuu family) is because of what they've done...? I need to wonder about that, hmm.

Be sure to read 'Confessions' since it's a very interesting oneshot about Yuuki's reaction to Kaname's confession in chapter 61. That oneshot is related to Daybreak, yes, so read it because you need it for the next chapter. Also, if chapter 6 is unrelated to Daybreak, rest assure that chapter 7 is indeed related to Daybreak because in the end, we're back to the actual present. Can you guess who said that – "HAH!" – ?

Read and review!

Ps: I'm the type of writer who won't mix Japanese + English except 'sama' in my writings, so if you see the younger ones calling their older brothers, imagine that they are saying 'Oniisama' instead of the good ol' brother. "Hello, oniisama," said Hideki. It's much better.


	8. Daybreak: Haruka and Juri

_Haruka and Juri. And Touma...?_

XxXxX

It has been three days since the event. Yuuki was resting after she was attacked and wounded. It wouldn't take long until she regain her consciousness.

The man carressed her cheeks, wanting to say something but the only thing he did, "Sleep well, Yuuki. I will return soon. Until then–" he kissed her forehead before slipping out from the bedroom. He managed a glance behind him, making sure that she was safe then closed the door quietly. "Seiren."

His loyal servant appeared at the end of the corridor. "Yes, my master?" she asked. Her head low, waiting for his next orders.

"I am leaving to attend a business. I trust you to protect the manor and Yuuki safe from dangers. If the intruders are familiar people, including the Aidou family, tell them that I am busy and ask them to leave a message. I will return the visits when I return from my appointment," he said, nodding.

Seiren nodded. "If I may ask, where are you going?"

"I am meeting a long lost friend. Touma, specifically."

Seiren raised her head, disbelief in her eyes. "Touma...? That Pureblood child? Why, Kaname-sama? He was the same person who wounded Yuuki-sama and you were there earlier to return the favour!" she asked but immediately realizing her mistake. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have ask."

Kaname dismissed her apology. "I understand your concern. I've punished the boy but it is not him I wish to see. I did say a 'long lost friend', remember?"

Seiren stared at Kaname in disbelief. "He is still alive."

"Indeed, he is. I am not surprised if others who survived the Great War shall resurface on this world once again," he said.

"My lord. The Hanadagi family will only return after 400 years."

Kaname took his coat as he walked toward the front door. "So be it. There are quite a number of us, Seiren. Just like before, we didn't even know how many of us were out in the world. When one of us found the others, we were united but after a while, greed and desire took the best of most of us. We have divided, even now, in this time. So many years have passed, too much forgotten histories, even I don't really remember except my own blood."

"But–!" she tried to protest.

"Watch for our enemies. I am counting on you," he silenced her, opening the door and turning it shut when he was outside. "Seiren. Forgive me."

_I have to do this. For the good of me, Yuuki and everyone else._

Seiren remained still as she watched her master went to the enemy's side. Even if it was only a meeting, she didn't feel right. Never!

"Kou. Watch after him, please."

XxXxX

Kou was a bat. He was twice the size of a normal bat but it was understandable as Kou was a familiar created using Kaname's powers. He was not a natural bat as a result. He has the ability to communicate using his so-called bat language and Kaname understood him as his creator. At times, Kou was able to transform into different creatures although he was not the wolf Kaname has assigned to protect Yuuki during her trip outside, unfortunately.

The wolf was nameless, a complete mirror of Kaname, created for Yuuki's sake.

Kou was a creature created a long time ago and has been Kaname's loyal and faithful familiar. His role was to protect.

Between the two, in the wise mind of Kou the bat, he's much better than the nameless wolf!

"Master!" the bat cried, flying toward his master.

Kaname sensed Kou's arrival but didn't turn around. He continued his walk but when he was close, he said, "I didn't ask you to come."

"Seiren told me to come!" he answered. "She's worried of you."

Kaname sighed. "I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing. Go home."

"Definitely not! I am your familiar, remember!" he defied his master.

He looked at the bat. "I do not come to their residence to fight. I am going to talk with them, so go home and watch the house. Your role is to protect. I never state who you're suppose to protect so protect the house, for now, not me because I can take care of myself. Please, Kou."

Kou ignored his master and placed himself on top of Kaname's head. "In contrary to what you said, Kaname-sama, I do not think they will welcome your arrival. After all, it was a drastic move earlier! You may not plan to see the young boy but his grandfather will never welcome you. That is a fact, master! I have to be by your side to protect you from unplanned events!" he explained. "Seiren has the house secured and you trust her more than you trust me!"

"Touma isn't even a child. I do not imagine such a thing happening."

Touma, a Pureblood vampire whose age was approximately more than centuries of years old although no one really knows how old he was. Despite that, he remained in a body of a child. Most vampires grew until they reach their early adulthood and their growth rate slowed down. Thus, it was a wonder on how he managed to remain as a child. However, Pureblood vampires know quite a number of spells. He could have used a spell to retain his youth.

_Vampires never get old, especially Pureblood vampires, though._

"Oh, come on!" Kou tried to appeal with his master. "I want to journey with you, master! The Pureblood Princess travelled with the nameless wolf!"

_Oh, so this is what it's all about? Kou's jealous of the wolf? Give me a break._

Kaname sighed once more. "Very well. Just be quiet. It's not as if I never know your jealousy towards a nameless wolf who cannot talk. Silence yourself or prepare to have your ability to talk removed. It's not that... _hard_," he threatened and the colour drained from Kou's face.

_Hmm, that should be enough. Not. Not with Kou, the stupid bat._

"You are not taking the train?" the bat asked. "Or transport with us?" he added, referring to Kaname's other bats. "You are walking?"

Kaname looked at the bat, not amused with the bat who couldn't register the threat his master threatened earlier. "Is it surprising that I prefer a casual walk... alone?" he asked, hissing at the end of the word. "Go home, Kou. I understand Seiren's concern but I am not Hana. I am me. That's all."

"Still!" the bat tried and tried but alas, he understood. "Very well."

Kou opened his wings and fled away. "Be careful, Kaname."

"Thank you for understanding."

He waited a moment before revisiting his early thoughts before Kou's arrival. He appreciated the bat's good intention but he needed a moment alone and out from the house away from the beloved people near or far from him. Too much things were inside his mind, he couldn't think of anything anymore!

_Though... Kiryuu Zero arrived at that moment. He's a hero... Eh._

"As expected of a pawn to protect my beloved. You will never betray her despite your words, Kiryuu-kun, as long as the bond remains."

_Ah... What am I saying...? It feels as if I am losing her._

_Your precious ones are always by your side but it feels as if you are losing them one by one as time passes._

"Haruka... Juri..."

Kaname closed his eyes, opened it and closed it once more. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't think I can hold on."

"I'm scared, I am. I don't know if I can keep this secret anymore."

XxXxX

When both of you found me...? What was I...? Was I a child...?

I never remember; Haruka, Juri. I never remember any of it. Not even any pieces of memories.

That was why, I want to thank both of you for your kindness and willingness to accept me as part of your family.

Yet, I wondered was it necessary to accept me... when all I could give was nothing. Your deaths were part of my responsibility.

Yuuki's destiny... it changed because of me.

I'm sorry. I am truly sorry.

I am not suppose to exist in this time. I have existed before after all.

I don't belong here. None of this should ever happen.

I...

XxXxX

Kaname arrived at the old yet grand mansion. Everything was quiet. It tasted like death, nonetheless it was a pleasant sight for vampires.

He walked toward the steps and knocked on the door. After several minutes, the door creaked open, revealing an elderly servant. "Strange," he said, eyeing suspiciously at the uninvited guest. "This is the residence of the Touma family. How may I help you, my lord?" he inquired with a calm tone.

–_The House of Touma_–

"Is your master inside?" Kaname asked. The servant immediately knew whom he was talking about and slowly nodded. "May I see him?" he added.

"Please come inside, Pureblood master." He entered the house, following the servant who walked with a steady pace. "The master is inside there. He'll be delighted to accept your appointment with him. However–" the elderly servant paused after he pointed the door of a room. "Good evening, young master."

Kaname noticed the child. "I didn't expect you to be up with that kind of injuries," he murmured.

"What are you doing here? You've done enough that time, save it for another time," the boy replied as he glared at him. "You are wicked, Kuran. You went so far only for such a helpless girl. If was good that the hunter came there at the precise moment, or else, the girl's finished instantly. You were quite lucky."

Kaname turned his attention toward the door, ignoring the child "I do not come here to fight with you, Touma. I come here to see your sire, not you."

"My sire has nothing to do with this. Why are you crossing over the limits?" he questioned, clearly showing he has no intention to give up.

"It is my personal business with him, you are not included. Sir, do you mind sending your young master back into his room so he can rest?" he requested.

When the servant proceeded to take the young Touma back into his room, the Pureblood protested him. "Why did you listen to him? I am your lord!"

"It won't take long. Just a brief meeting and I am out of here. Do not blame your servant, he deserves nothing from you. Your wrath is nothing... compared to mine. Thank you for showing me the way, sir. It is unwise to keep your master waiting when he's expecting me. Good day," he carried his polite tone as he opened the door and went inside. The door shut by itself as Touma and his servant looked silently.

"Did he state why he wished to see grandfather?" Touma asked, not exchanging glances with him. _How dare he!_

The servant shook his head and answered Touma's question. "He only requested to see the master. The master is expecting the arrival of the Pureblood. That's why when he's outside, I let him inside and lead him to the master's chamber. Young master, this is a matter between the Pureblood and your sire, it's not wise to interfere in their confrontation." The butler placed his hands on Touma's shoulders and led him back toward his room. "Is there something?"

"Why did Kuran wish to see grandfather? I don't think they've met before, at least not in my knowledge."

The servant replied, "They met once in this present time, young master. They knew each other well during their time as leaders in the past."

When they reached the stairs leading upstairs, Touma stopped and said, "Oh. I did not know that. Has it been that long ago?"

"Thus, do you understand why it's not about you? It's about something else and it is between the master and the Pureblood master."

"Very well. I'll ask grandfather when Kuran's out of the house. Inform me when he does. I'm going to sleep. The pain he gave me is killing my back, damn!"

The butler didn't say anything about the timing. It was almost night time and the young master wished to sleep. Alas, it might be his injuries forcing him to rest despite the desire to stay awake during nightfall. He bowed and said, "Good night, my lord. I shall awaken you when the Pureblood leaves the house."

"Thank you very much." Touma walked upstairs toward his bedroom. _Soon, Kuran... Very soon and we shall meet once more._

XxXxX

–_The House of Touma : Secret Chamber_–

As Kaname opened the door of the chamber, the flame of the candle died. "You are well, I believe?" he asked, clicking the door behind him.

Silence. "Welcome, Kuran. It's been a while since we last met. How many thousands of years have it been, I wonder?" the master asked.

"You knew how long it has been," Kaname answered, not moving from his spot. "Do you not teach your grandson to rest for his injuries to heal?"

A chuckle came from the master. "I wonder why? Do you want him to heal faster and resume his attack on you? How bold!" he said.

"Always the amuser but I thought you hate amusement, Touma?" he said, stepping toward the Pureblood. "My love is resting for three nights and her injuries are healing but your grandson is up and about, complaining on his injuries. It's unwise for the child of my enemy to be imbalance in our battle."

"Imbecile!" he roared, Kaname stepped a few steps behind. "The boy did minor wounds to that child but you gave him a deathly blow! Dreadfully unfair!"

Kaname sighed before smiling. "Despite that, he is alive and well. It's a warning, Touma. If your grandson lay a hand on my beloved, he'll pay for it."

Touma breathed in and roared, "You associate yourself with the bastard enemies, Kuran? The damn humans who killed your wife and the destruction of your own descendants! They are the people who stole our precious blood! They used our blood to enhance their weapons and skills! They used our blood to prolong their life! They used us as their little toys and discard us when we have done enough! Those blasted vampire hunter weapons, damn them."

"That hunter, his eyes said the truth: his hatred towards us vampires are absolute in his mind. He's working with you, isn't he?"

_That same hunter who rescued your little love is the descendant of the hunter that corrupted your own, Kuran. Do you not realize this?_

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I wasn't expecting him at all."

_I know nothing of this, Touma. Even if he did corrupt my descendant, it's only a small thing._

Touma laughed. "Oh, really? Did you inflict pain on that hunter just as you did on mine?"

_Don't be stupid, Kuran. He was a human before he met your descendant. That child was a fool. She gave her blood to him as a token of love! He never return it!_

_A small thing, you said? Don't be a fool and pretend you are one! After what he'd done, the strength of the vampires hunters increased greatly! Who died...?_

_Your own descendant! Your own blood! They were killed by the vampire hunters who took your blood...!_

"Your child was planning to kill her not if he didn't come to save her!" he answered back. It was bitter to say those words!

_Were you alive during that time? Were you there when that happened? You were in slumber when all of this happened, the same as I!_

Chuckling, "You didn't expect his presence, right! You planned to rescue her but you're a coward, too late! You are afraid of your enemies!" he cried.

_I wasn't there, of course. But..._

_You saw that dream sequence, didn't you?_

Kaname froze at the question. How did Touma know of the dream he had earlier? Staring in disbelief at his old friend, he murmured, "How did you...?"

"I wonder, too." Touma closed his eyes. Despite thousands of years have passed, he retained his youth. "You looked young, though. What happened?"

_Too young, if I must add. It is as if you became a baby and grow up again. _

_You are the same, Touma. As old as you are, you never change from your early 30s look._

Kaname was silent. He wasn't willing to share the events leading to his present life with his enemies but at the same time, Touma was a friend before he was an enemy. Thus, there was one thing to do. Tell him everything he was willing to share. "Yes. I turned myself into a baby and grow up once again. It was the only way I could survive in this new time without causing other people's deaths. I did not take any blood during my period of slumber and when I was forcefully reawakened, the lust of blood suddenly came to me. We are vampires, Touma, the desire to have blood can lead us to commit murder. I was ready to do that when I was awake. Kill someone and take their blood but I kept my sanity intact. I did not wish to cause the deaths of my descendants."

Touma listened to Kaname's story with deep understanding. "How grateful your dearest descendants must be, Kuran. You spared their deaths."

"I had to do that. My revival in this time caused death to an innocent child who knew nothing of what his uncle has planned. A sacrificial child."

Touma rolled his eyes in curiousity. "Sacrificial child...?" he asked. He heard none of this despite being alive since a few decades ago. He heard of the deaths of Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juri as well as the news of Kuran Rido but never about the sacrificial child. "What is this about? Do tell me, Kuran."

"Rido used his own nephew's life to awaken me by force. That child was innocent, pure and unknowing of his uncle's evil thoughts. He was only a few months old but died as a sacrifice. Realizing this, I knew I cannot end the lives of the parents who found themselves without a child so I took the risk and placed myself in their hands. It was the only thing I could do but I never forgive myself since then. When they died to protect their daughter and myself, it added more to my guilt. My existence here have given them nothing but pain and sorrow and questions on their daughter's future."

Finally hearing the secret from the source, Touma began to have mixed feelings. "I'm sorry for the death of an innocent child, Kuran."

Kaname remained as he was as Touma continued his words. "I understand why you are worried over the life of your love. But–"

He fidgeted. "–that is no excuse. I have one request, though."

"What...?" Kaname asked.

A devilish smile flickered across Touma's face as he stated his request. "A war, Kuran. A war between vampires and humans."

.

.

.

"You are a fool, Touma. I've signed a peace treaty between vampires and humans. It's impossible. I cannot do that, I am not willing."

_This is not the past, Touma! Humans of that time do not know anything but humans of this time...!_

"Oh...? Who says you cannot? It is not impossible until it's proven you cannot do it. I haven't state the conditions, yet. Your refusal to give the opportunity to begin a war may cause the death of your beloved, Kuran. As you can see, my grandson attacked your little love because I wanted to see how far you can withstand my assaults before giving a death blow to my little boy. Apparently, the wounds he gave her couldn't move you at all, so–"

Kaname interrupted. "You will try to hurt Yuuki again?" he asked.

_Yuuki... How interesting, her name is exactly like Yuu._

"Why, if it's necessary, why not?" Touma laughed.

"You bastard!" he rose from his seat. "I told you! Lay a hand on her and you will pay for it!"

The Pureblood continued his hysterical laugh. "Therefore, your threat will make me quiver and run away? Fool! I am far more experienced than you," he roared. "I may have lost against your daughter but... she lost as well. Think about it, Kuran. You... Are you willing to live like this...? No war, no fights, no bloodshed; absolutely nothing. Why do we have to follow the law of humans when we are losing ours? We are not tame animals. We are beasts, Kuran."

"Beast...?"

"Have you forgotten...?" Touma asked.

Kaname was speechless. "No. Not. Never."

"Then...?" the Pureblood get down on one knee and said, "Are you willing to forgive those humans who called us beasts, monsters and whatnot? We lived with them, Kuran. Our homes were just a few miles away from the humans. We carefully hid our lust for blood from them. We did nothing wrong to them, it was for our survival. Without blood, we would cease to exist."

Kaname dropped his head, dismayed. "We killed them."

_Again...?_

"What have the humans done to you...?"

_Nothing._

"If nothing is what they have done to you, why are you like this...?"

_It is wrong, Touma. We have no right to kill them. They deserve to live and die when it's their time._

"You become humane...? Are you insane, Kuran?" Touma shook his body. "Snap out of it, you fool!"

_This isn't the way it's supposed to happen, Kuran! You've become weak! Weak like a human!_

Kaname shook his head. "It is wrong, that's why I won't let you have this war, Touma! Never!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Touma screamed, slamming his fist toward Kaname.

.

.

.

Kaname stood quietly outside the door of the mansion. Touma banished him from his home after the painful hit. For an old man, his strength remained.

_If that the decision you have chosen, Kuran, then you are giving me the opportunity to destroy your little happiness. Do all you can but it won't succeed._

_You have chosen to side with the humans...? The descendants of humans who plotted against you...? The ones who killed your wife...? _

_The ones who called you monster, Kuran. Them...? And not us...?_

The words left a powerful scar inside Kaname's mind as he left the mansion. "Why...? I never understand it at all."

XxXxX

Contradictions...? What was that...?

"Haruka... Juri..." Kaname murmured.

He stopped walking, his eyes staring at the earth beneath him. "What should I do...?"

_I will leave Yuuki in your hands, Kaname. I trust you to protect her because you are the only one she has from now on._

_We wish to give a different future for Yuuki. Even if it cost our lives, we do not mind as long as she is able to lead a life of happiness._

_Both Haruka and I believe in you, Kaname. You may not be a child born from my womb but you are very much my child. Our love to you is genuine._

_We never blame you for what happened that time. What brother did... it was unforgivable for any of us. Do not blame yourself for it because it was not your fault._

_Thank you, Kaname. Thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts. We will always be by your side._

The flashback ended and Kaname sighed. "It doesn't solve anything, Haruka, Juri. Yuuki's life is in danger when I refused Touma's offer for a bloodshed. Of course, both of you do not think humans are bad, well, most of them but... how am I supposed to protect Yuuki from someone like him? Touma isn't like Shizuka or the Council of Ancients or like anyone else. He's not even like Rido. Both of them are different."

"I have known Touma for a long time. His vision to see the destruction of the humans and the glory of the vampires have always been his objective. He would kill to ensure the survival of vampires just as humans would kill their own kind to ensure their own survival in this world. Yet, we have no right to determine who should live and who should die even if they are not our people. We share this world with them, thus we have no power, that's why!"

Contradictions...? Again, what's that...?

"Papa." A lone figure stood in front of Kaname.

He blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Hana, is that you...?" he asked, reaching for his daughter.

"Papa. I hate to see you like this. You are so weak, frail like a human yet you are the most powerful vampire in this world. What happened?" she asked.

Kaname gave up and sank to the ground. "I don't know what to do, Hana. Touma threatened to kill Yuuki if I choose to deny his request of war."

"What did you tell him? What did you choose?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I refused his offer. I didn't know what I was thinking. He has no right to toy with humans' lives but I'm putting Yuuki's life at stake as a result. I promised to protect Yuuki even if it cost other people's lives but all I could think about are the lives of the innocent people. I cannot let them die."

"So, you refused his offer and he's free to hurt her? You are going to let him do that, pa?" Hana questioned. "It's not the end of the world yet. Kou-san."

Kou arrived at Kaname's location as soon as he was called, "Kaname-sama! Hana-sama! Why are you here?"

"Long time no see, Kou-san." Hana waved at the bat and he returned the same affection. "Hey! Any idea how to make father gain his confidence?"

Kou stared at the young mistress with a puzzled look. "Confidence? Ah, Kaname-sama! What happened?" he asked, flying straight toward Kaname. "Is everything all right? Did that person do anything to you? Goodness, you looked so pale! What happened, Kaname-sama?" the bat asked again.

"Nothing."

Kou turned his attention to Hana and realized he was lying. "Don't lie. You're not good at it."

"I see but what's the point? Touma is going to kill Yuuki, then he may as well kill me too."

Hana stepped forward. "Papa. I wish I can kill you now. In fact, I wish I can stop that person from reawakening you. I'll do it if I can."

"Then, do it now, Hana. I'm losing all hopes."

Hana sighed. "Very well, pa."

Kaname's heart lightened up. "For real? ACK!" his words stopped just then.

"Yeah, for real! Get a grip on yourself and wake up! This is reality, Kuran Kaname!" she scolded her father after the kick, much to the surprise of Kaname and Kou. "I'm upset with you! I am dead, unable to do anything in this present time and you are wasting your time contemplating about your future? Honestly, I am tired of looking at you like this! The only reason why I appear in this time is because of the family bond we shared!" she cried.

"Pa, the memories you saw in these last few days, it's my doing. The dream sequence is my doing as well. I want you to know. I want you to remember. The memories are not that bad but the dream sequence, it is something shocking, both to you and I. But pa, I don't want to see you as frail as this. This isn't you. This isn't the way you accept things as if it's the end of the world. Pa, I want you to have your courage back. I know that you are not strong as before but you cannot give up. What Touma said, it hurt you a lot. You wish to protect the humans even when you are not a human yourself."

Kaname's heart sank as he heard the truth. "What should I do, Hana...? I don't know."

"Have you told her the truth?" Hana asked her father, her voice gentle.

His grip on her arm tightened. "What truth?" he wondered, his eyes blank.

"You are not from this time. You are the Ancestor of Kuran. Her real brother whose name is Kaname as well died at the hands of Kuran Rido. Have you?"

Kaname let go of her arm and scooted behind. "Why...? I don't want to tell her. Not yet!" he said, his voice weak.

"Pa. Kaname, listen to me. Touma did this on purpose. Look how you turned out to be right now. Weak, frail and ridiculous!" she said, patting his head. "He's playing mind games with you, a game that you are familiar with. He's trying to force you into a corner and make you think you have no choice but to accept his proposal of war. He threatened to hurt Yuuki but he's not that stupid to announce it like that if he's intelligent. If he hurts her, you can hurt his grandson as well. I know that this is pretty much a fool's game but if you give up now, he'll win."

"I already lost."

"Yuuki is still alive, pa! She's alive, well-protected by Seiren! Pa, come on!" Hana shook Kaname's body. "Don't be like this. Don't do this to me."

"If I tell her the truth, she'll be upset. What's the point...?" Kaname asked his daughter, defeated.

Hana smiled weakly. "Oh, pa. If she's upset, isn't that what you want? The only time you be upset is when she accepts it as if it's nothing."

"I don't want her to hate me. I'm... a monster, Hana."

Hana hugged her father close. "We all are, pa. We are monsters, beasts, strange creatures."

"Then...? Even if I want her to be upset, I don't want her to hate me. I'm scared."

Hana remained silent as her father stayed quiet in her hug. _You have no other choice, pa. You must tell her or you'll die._

.

.

.

"Mama's death is no one's business except yourself, papa. If no one can respect her death, the only one I can trust is you. Oh, do tell her, pa. She needs it."

Hana stepped behind and quietly faded. She smiled as she disappeared.

_I'll be inside your heart, papa, and I shall wait for your return to both mama and I._

_I love you._

XxXxX

Kaname returned home after walking through the entire journey, accompanied by Kou of course. Seiren welcomed his return and told him that Yuuki was still sleeping. He dismissed her and Kou, stating he would wake her up. Haruka and Juri could not provide a solution for his denials but Hana did, his daughter helped him realize one thing. Running away from the truth wouldn't clear anything but add more into your troubles. He nodded at that.

"I will tell her the truth. It will hurt but it's the only thing standing between me and my objective."

Opening the door to her chamber, he called out her name, "Yuuki. I am back."

_My promise to Haruka and Juri, I will fulfil it until my death. Until then..._

_Protect her, Kaname. Only you she has from now on._

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** There's little of Haruka and Juri's references but this chapter title is for them. I did say each chapter is intended for someone. Next is Yuuki.

How's my surprise with the Ancestor of Touma? Also, let's imagine that Kou the Bat existed in the Ancestral Past. I never intended for him to appear in this story because he first appeared in Ominous Hours but oh well, I feel that Kaname need another familiar who can talk. I don't think Wolf-san can talk so far.

From this chapter, I learn that depressed!Kaname is difficult to write, like any other of his personalities. Daybreak is a difficult story.

Read and review! Just a number of chapters left to write! HINT: There will be war.


	9. Daybreak: Yuuki

_Yuuki._

XxXxX

"I am back."

Closing the door behind him, Kaname placed his trench coat over the chair as he walked toward the bed, hoping that Yuuki has awaken after three nights of sleep. Her sleep consisted mostly of her healing her injuries and relieving herself from the trauma after that sudden attack from Touma. Kaname has indicated that she would be hungry as soon as she open her eyes and he prepared himself earlier in case the occasion arise. Yet... he was hungry as well.

"Kaname...?" Yuuki's weak voice answered him. "You are home."

Kaname placed himself at the edge of the bed, bending down as he softly caressed her cheeks. "Good evening. I am home, Yuuki. How do you feel right now? Still feeling fatigue?" he patiently asked, his hands still caressing her face. He liked touching her face, it was always soft whenever he touched it.

Yuuki weakly smiled as she returned his caress. "I am okay, I guess. I feel a bit light-headed at the moment but I should be well after resting for a couple more hours. How long, if you know, oniisama... have I been asleep?" she asked, yawning for a second. Her eyes showed her tiredness and Kaname noted.

"Three nights," he murmured.

She wasn't surprised to hear that. Usually, she healed her injuries at a short time, remembering the time she hurt herself while swinging around a tree to scold the Day Class students who broke the rules at the academy. They broke their curfew for trying to spy on the Night Class students. "That... long, huh? It must have hurt a lot that I slept more than usual. I wonder if it's normal that I couldn't feel the pain at all? I'm so strange. So weird," she said.

Kaname smiled. "You needed the rest as much as possible, so it is okay. Anyway, do you feel a bit different when your consciousness returned?"

She wondered what was different and yawned again a few minutes later. "Tired."

"Since you are tired, perhaps... later?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki lightly shook her head. "No, oniisama. Please tell me now. It will make my head _happier_ if you don't leave me in suspense, that's how my brain works. Your face... it seems to be in pain. Ugh, damn it. Why...? My head, oniisama... it hurts... Aaahn," she moaned, trying to absorb the pounding pain.

"You are hungry, aren't you?" he whispered slowly, his eyes glowed. "I figured that you will be hungry as soon as you're awake... so I prepared myself." Since her head was still on the pillow, Kaname lowered himself to allow her close to his neck. "Drink as much as you like, Yuuki. I do not mind, for now."

"Onii..." she looked at him in disbelief. Her arms snaked to circle his neck, pulling him closer to her. Caressing his neck, she opened her mouth and...

Kaname whispered once again, "I need... I need to tell you something."

Yuuki ignored his words as bloodlust took over her instincts. "Nnn."

Blood dripped on the bedsheets and both didn't care to that little mistake.

XxXxX

I told her. I told her everything that needed to be told. It was difficult but it was the only way to solve my inner demons; the demons that taunted and haunted me. Hana was correct, I shouldn't let the secrets took over me until it was impossible to control them. I should have let them out earlier than now, face them with brave heart instead of hiding with my mask of fear. It was stupid to hide anything from Yuuki, stupid! Like Yuu, she would be one curious cat, wanting to know the small little things and her interference would give troubles on her later on. It would be my fault if Yuuki's hurt...

...in the same way Yuu was killed because I was ignorant of her. I left her thinking all would be well but even as vampires, we're weak too.

In a strange but delightful way, although it hurt a lot to speak the truth honestly saying, I was happy with my decision. It was troublesome deciding which path to choose when there's doubts and questions surrounding both paths but I knew, despite the insecurities inside my head, I decided to beat them up and do what I must do, and I did. It was difficult but it was possible. It was not easy but it was not impossible.

Hana, once again I am happy, _again_, that you are my daughter.

The only thing haunting me now besides the demons; Yuuki's reaction.

XxXxX

Yuuki listened intensely as Kaname poured out every bits of truth about himself. When he asked her to meet him after she was able to move around without help, he told her everything. It startled her when he rushed to tell her the truth but she was able to grasp the important details. His past. His future. His present. It hurt her to see his look of pain whenever he blurt everything out but she forced herself to become strong. She would never become weak in front of him, her lover. Kaname's face expression changed everytime she showed fear and she refused to see that!

If Kaname could accept the blur pasts that haunted him for so many years yet alone for centuries, she could accept him the way he was. When he told her the events of eleven years ago, it struck her deep inside her heart. Her brother whom she thought was her real brother wasn't her real one. Her brother whose name was also Kuran Kaname died while he was a baby and she never had the chance to know him. Her parents... never told her of her brother.

Tears streamed down as she mourned his death, eleven years too late!

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that my real brother is dead?" she murmured, sobbing at the news she just heard. "I never know him, my own brother. All these years, I thought you are my brother but you are not him! Oh, what does he think of me now? What an ignorant sister. Stupid sister!"

Kaname tried to reassure Yuuki that her brother would never think of her that way but she ignored him, continuing hysterically. "You should have told me! Instead, you lied to me! Father and mother too! What in the world did all of you think? He's part of the family, too! He's related to me, he shared the same blood as me... but! All of you discarded him like that! My own brother!" she cried. "All of you made me think that I have such a happy family but it's all lies!"

"We never throw your brother away!" Kaname protested. "Calm down!" he said.

His words startled Yuuki, her eyes widened as she stopped crying. "Why...? Tell me why!"

"Your father... Haruka found Rido... with your brother. He killed him because he needed a sacrifice to awaken me. I am... the Ancestor of Kuran, Yuuki. I am... the reason why your brother died. He died because of me...!" he said. "Rido used Kaname's flesh and blood to awaken me by force. He thought he could control me when he used your brother's blood, the blood of a relative but he was a fool! It was not enough! It was not enough!" he cried.

Yuuki gasped. "No!"

XxXxX

A few days passed. Inside the mansion that belonged to the Touma clan, the young Touma quickly stepped down from the stairs heading toward the secret chamber that Kuran Kaname visited a few days ago. Banging at the door impatiently, he shouted aloud, "Grandfather! Someone is here! It's a woman!"

The old Pureblood opened the door and murmured, "Knock the door instead of banging, young one. I am not old that I am deaf, I can hear you very well. Shouting won't make me respond at you, it will only make me irritated." Looking at the direction his grandson came through, "Someone from Shirabuki?"

"Shirabuki...? That blonde woman?" he asked, surprised that his sire was able to guess the visitor. "I thought I smelled a Noble with her."

He chuckled. "We can always hide our scent, Touma. Sometimes when we have lower level vampires staying with us for a long time, we can take their scent as ours because it mixed already. Very well, let's greet the girl. I wonder why she comes here. We have nothing to do with her and she has nothing to do with us. Perhaps... our target is the same?" he asked. "We never participate in any public events therefore it must be for _that_ reason."

"Kuran? She fancies him, Kuran Kaname, that weakling?" he asked, sucking breath. "She must be a fool, the very same sort like Kuran. What sort of Pureblood adores another Pureblood unless there's reason beneath it? It's bullshit! She is probably using him just like we are trying to make him, no?"

With a nod, the old Pureblood agreed. "Like us, too; we failed."

"Ugh. There she is, grandfather. I must say she must have a lot of time to manage a mess of hair. That one is wickedly long," he commented. "Women."

He listened to his grandson, smirking at his comment but did not reply because it would be rude to comment on Touma's own woman. She looked like a child despite being older than her looks, in a similar case with Touma, she too, stop ageing. "Lady Shirabuki. Welcome to the House of Touma. It's a grand thing that our residence has called you to pay us a visit. Thank you. May I know the specific reason, milady?" he greeted her, a gentleman's way.

"You are...? The same as Kaname-san?" she asked as a reply to his greetings. There was something she know about the Touma family; the head of the family was a young boy. A boy as the head of the family was a definite lie, especially to families that have been hiding for centuries. For something like this to happen, something has to happen and for it to occur naturally, it would of course, a lie. "Where is that girl? The one that is always with you?" she asked.

Touma started to answer but he was denied by his grandfather. "It is none of your concern, I believe, Shirabuki-san. Answer my question, milady! Why... are you here? As I recall, we have nothing in common. Our families dislike one another just as your family has no interest with any remaining six families which exclude yours. I am a quiet person, I don't mingle with anyone, not even the now deceased Council of Ancients. I remember that you and several others decided your eyes on the Council after the monarchy was abolished?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "As always, the very old families like the Touma and the Shoutou are dead to the real world, even the Council while they are alive have no interest in both of you. I am unsure if I should add Hanadagi in as well but both of the families are hidden from everyone, even us comrades. It's a wonder why it's surprising when you made your appearance, the Ancestor of Touma!" she hissed at him. "But... we do have something in common. Kuran Kaname."

"I agree with you that the only trouble in front of us is Kuran but... I'm afraid that is all, Shirabuki-san. Your ways and motives are different than mine and my grandson's, so if you come here to negotiate into working together, I am afraid I have to decline. I am sorry but we don't like strangers interfering us."

_Especially the ones whoM I have a hard time believing even in the past. Shirabuki played no role, he was an eyesore. Why should I help you now?_

The smile on her face disappeared. "Why...? I thought you decided to go against Kaname-san because you wanted his powers? He's the only Pureblood with authority over the entire vampires population because the Kurans were the only rulers of vampires before they abolished and the Council of Ancients took power!" she stated, annoyed with the outcome. "Because of the Council, we Purebloods were placed under their watch. How annoying."

"I shall ask you, Shirabuki-san; why do you want to kill Kuran Kaname?"

"Again, why...?" Sara asked him. "Power, of course. I swore to myself that one day I would crush Kaname-san and become the Queen of Vampires. I tried to seduce him but he reacted nothing. When I learned the existence of the youngest Pureblood who joined us recently, Kuran Yuuki, I thought she would be a frail little thing; easily crushed and easily disposed. I never thought that he would treasure the love of his life, his own sister, how beautiful. Since he refused my suit and Ouri-sama died recently, I decided... I will be the Queen and there's no need for a consort. Pureblood men... they are worthless."

Touma twitched. "What did you say?" he growled at her.

"_Pureblood... men... are... worthless_, Touma-san." She laughed. "I would consider you when I learned of your existence but you... in that state, I wouldn't even want to be close to you. After all, even if I do, you would simply brush me away because your beloved stands in my way, the same way Kaname-san would act!" She brushed her fingers along her long lock of hair and sighed, "I know I am bluffing myself. Kaname may be old mentally but he's not that old physically, but you stopped ageing, didn't you?" she asked, and continued, "The look of a child, what a joke, hah!"

The old Pureblood silently smiled, then he spoke, "What a lame objective. You desired to become the Queen of Vampires, thus you would kill Kuran because he rejected you? Such a silly idea, Shirabuki-san!" he said, sarcasm intended. "Do you wish to know why I wanted Kuran dead, soul and body?" he offered.

"Grandfather, why do you want to tell her...? We aren't working with strangers!" Touma warned him. "Shirabuki Sara, I don't care what your motive is but I have no desire to work with you. I must agree with my grandfather, your idea is worthless compared to ours. Leave this mansion, now!" he ordered her.

_I have no desire to see someone who mocked her own kind, even if we are of the opposite genders._

Sara glared at him in return. "I will leave after your sire asks me to. I wish to know your reason, the Ancestor of Touma. Tell me what your heart desires."

_It would be useful if he reveal something... interesting._

"I desire power, too, Shirabuki-san. However, I am unsure if you are thinking in the same way as I am, considering that my time period is the period of your own sire, Kuran and the ancestors of the others. You will never understand because my grandson never does whenever he asks me about it. You see, he's not the only one I have in mind. I am thinking of destroying..."

Sara dropped her parasol when she heard the dreadful word. "...humans."

"What...?" she asked. "You wished to destroy the humans...? But!"

He raised his hands, silencing her. "As I expected, you will not understand. I heard that some vampires and some humans learned the existence of each other and realized that despite the differences in race, they are still creatures who deserve love and care. Shirabuki-san, your wish is to become the Queen of Vampires but how come you never think of becoming the Queen of Everything, including the humans and the animals and all? Also, why keep the existence in this present world? Why don't we simply destroy them?" he suggested.

"You are mad," Sara murmured. "I... I never think of eradicating the humans!"

He whispered, "Why not, Shirabuki-san? Are you afraid of the imbalance of the world? Should we care if such a thing happened? Humans lost most of its population when we took over them! We changed them from a mere human into the slaves of the mankind. It was only after a few thousand years later that the population slowly increased. We have been hiding in secret for ages and we are still hiding...? We cannot mess with the humans because there's a Peace Treaty between Vampires and Humans? Only fools will agree to such treaty. We are not humans, we are vampires."

"The Kuran family is a family of fools. I asked him earlier to start a war towards the humans but he declined, stating the existence of the peace treaty prevented this wish from ever happening but you see, I don't care a damn about it. Whether he likes it or not, I shall force him to give me the right to start a war between the humans and the vampires. He cannot stop me, I assure you, I will restart the Great War that began those years ago in the past."

He walked toward Sara, brushing her shoulders as he said, "That is why, Shirabuki Sara, you are young and know nothing about my beautiful visions thus you will not last longer than an ant with a piece of pastry on his head. Why do you think the others who craved for power died in an instant? They're fools."

"Please leave this mansion because there's nothing you can do to stop me, Shirabuki-san. You may warn him if you want but I don't think you will do so. Your heart is never pure. You wished to kill Kuran but trust me, I will fulfil that one request. Those kind of wishes are the wishes made by annoying brats like the vampires of your age. You are a fine lady and you are older than you looked but you are just like anyone else; a fool would never change no matter how much you tried to change yourself. Survival is the fittest, having bright ideas but no ideas of how to approach them, all would be for nothing"

With a bang on the door as the young Touma and his sire left the building, Shirabuki Sara was left inside the mansion, alone. Fear. Wrath.

XxXxX

"You couldn't leave him even if you wanted to, right, Hana-sama?" Kou-san asked, flapping his wings as he talked to her. Hana was hiding inside one of the spare rooms in the Kuran manor, away from Kaname's views. "You promised that you would remain in his heart but now, you are not inside him," he said.

Hana shook her head. "Forgive me, papa, but I need to look at you in a different point of view. He's really hurt, Kou-san. I can't believe she reacted like that! I understand that the loss of a brother stabbed her deep inside her heart but to accuse papa of murdering him...! She's too much. I didn't expect that to happen, I expected she to be a gentle vampire as she's often described as; too human for her own good. Damn it," she cursed.

_But... a vampire was never gentle, right, papa?_

"Still... It was logical, Hana-sama. He died because Kuran Rido used him to awaken Kaname-sama. In a way, it would appear that it was indeed his fault."

Hana grunted, knocking her head against the wall. "He's powerless at that time, too weak to do anything! She shouldn't blame him because of that reason alone. It's stupid, stupid, stupid! I wish I can go and explain to her, that stupid girl! I can't believe I told papa to confess! It's a stupid decision!" she cried.

Kou wanted to tell how frequent Hana used the word 'stupid' but he ignored it. "You can always go out and explain to the Pureblood princess, Hana-sama."

"Should I tell you what's the outcome if I go out there and interfere, Kou-san? She will freak out! That girl is naïve and slow! If you expect her to immediately absorb every single information given to her, you are expecting nothing," she growled angrily. "Damn, I am so pissed off right now. I don't think I was ever pissed off this bad. Kuran Yuuki, you... you!" she stopped, preventing the curses from making their grand appearances out of her mouth.

Kou shook his small head. "I don't understand, Hana-sama. You don't want her to accuse Kaname-sama in that way but at the same time you complain the Pureblood princess over her naïveness if she accepts it. It's unfair, I believe. I am sure she'll understand it but you have to pick a choice between acceptance or rejection," Kou told her honestly. "I am unsure if Kaname-sama expects rejection from her but from how I see him and his attitude, he's better at accepting that instead of having the Pureblood princess blindly accepts him."

"Kou-san."

"That's why, if you want to explain the truth to the Pureblood princess, do so because your father would never confess the truth of himself without you."

Hana calmed down from her sudden outburst. "It is true. Papa... is afraid, that's why he never confess to that idiot at all. I pushed him to his limits and then he forced himself to speak the truth. I guess he owes me now, huh?" she asked the bat.

"I believe that is correct, Hana-sama."

She sighed, "I cannot go to him even if I want to. It's true that I was the reason he finally decided to confess but if I keep helping him, he won't move on! In that final battle, I cannot be there for him because it's forbidden! A dead person should not remain in the world of living. Thus, I shall remain and hide."

"Hana-sama, he needs you."

She smiled, "That's why I will always watch after him. Mama never exist in his memories for reasons unknown. I know, Kuran Yuuki is the reflection of Kuran Yuu but as her daughter, I will never be able to accept that fact. My mother... is different than Yuuki. That is why I don't want papa to live in this world."

"His world... belongs in the past, with mama. He'll be happy when he's with mama, his true love and no one else."

Kou was silent as he heard the last statement. _Hana-sama... Sometimes the past love can fade when he meets a new love. I doubt he will return to you._

XxXxX

An unexpected visitor appeared at the Kuran manor. It was not Touma nor was it Shirabuki but it was... Shoutou. He came early evening to their residence, hoping to meet Kaname but instead, Yuuki was the one who greeted him when he knocked the door. "Shoutou Isaya-san? What are you doing here?"

Isaya bowed, taking off his hat and coat when she welcomed him inside. When he sat on the sofa, he asked, "I actually come here to see Kaname. Is he... available?" Yuuki shook her head after he said, "It is something urgent and I must speak to him as soon as possible."

"Oniisama is inside his room. I shall call him. Please wait for a moment."

When Yuuki turned around to search for Kaname, she paused when he appeared. "I am here but thank you, Yuuki. Good evening, Isaya-san. How may I help you? I overheard that it was something urgent?" he asked, taking a seat across Isaya as Yuuki placed herself next to him. Since both men declined any drink, Yuuki remained in her seat and did not make any. As the host, it would be appropriate to make tea even if it was not needed but...

"I know the truth about you, Kaname-san. In fact, all the Purebloods seem to be aware of this. Unfortunately I did not come here for this. Have you heard of the word that Touma and Shirabuki are working together in a plot? I have always been a spectator for so many years and I thought... I should tell you."

Yuuki was clueless. "Working together... in what?"

"You are unaware? From the rumours, it seems like Touma and Shirabuki are working together to start a war against the humans. Oddly, I can believe Touma's capability to start a war since he has the experience but I am unsure with the Shirabuki family. They have always been the spectators, like me."

Kaname silently nodded inside. _You have known this information from the history books and the memories that belonged to the late Ancestor. Touma's personality and dedication to his own kind was stronger than any other. He would kill to ensure our survival, even if it means destroying the humans._

Yuuki looked at him, waiting for his response. She could see in his eyes that it was a dangerous matter. Touma wounded her earlier and Seiren's note indicated that Kaname went to Touma during her rest to finish some personal business. She didn't know what happened then but from his expression, Kaname was clearly disturbed by it. After he confessed the truth to her soon after she was well enough, including why Touma wanted him dead, Yuuki began to understand why he was scared in the first place. One part of her was sorry that she raised her voice at him that time. It wasn't his fault.

He was weak and powerless when Rido forced him to return to life using her brother's flesh and blood. He tried to kill Rido, disgusted of his wicked actions, but he was unable to do so due to his weakness. What choice did he have when all he could do was turn himself into a child once more? That was all.

"Kaname," she called him, worried that he went deeper into space. "What is your opinion about this matter? It sounds dangerous when Isaya-san said it."

He snapped from his thoughts. "I... I expected it. Touma has declared war against the humans but he never state when the event would exactly occur. However, he isn't the kind of person to accept anyone's help unless needed. Also, by Shirabuki, are you referring to Shirabuki Sara, Isaya-san?" he asked.

"Yes. It is her, the one and only representative of the Shirabuki family."

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. "While I believe Sara to be an extraordinary foe with her beauty, intelligence and wit, her objectives differ than that of Touma's. He has no interest in having powers only at the vampires' side, he needs more than that. Sara thought she know Touma well but she was wrong."

He continued to explain Sara's motives, comparing them with Touma's own objectives as well as Kaname's suspicions that Sara might be behind the death of Lord Ouri. "I have no proofs at the moment but any vampire who wishes power would kill others to ensure his or her own standing in the battlefield," he said. Kaname also added that without proofs, the Vampire Hunters Association would never believe any words spoken by him. "Their own people has been killed by one of us. There's a number of Pureblood vampires that attended the ball thus they cannot suspect Sara alone. In a way, I am also suspected." He then continued with Isaya's initial question, "As for their supposed cooperation, I do not believe any of it. As I said earlier, Touma isn't the kind of person to accept any offer of help unless it will benefit him. I cannot see what he will receive through this cooperation unless he has something up in his sleeves."

"Apparently you have been doing your own investigations, I believe?" Isaya asked, smirking at Kaname. "It is so rich with details, you must have been close with Touma during the years of your youth?" he asked, curious of Kaname's findings.

"Not exactly. I never get along with Touma, instead it was your great ancestor that has been my close companion. After my demise inside the coffin, he has been by my daughter's side, watching over her for my sake. However..." Kaname hesitated. He didn't exactly know what happened during his absence, Hana has filled him with all the details until her own death. The rest remained unknown and although he wished to know, he knew it would be impossible.

Yuuki returned her attention to Kaname when he talked about his daughter. He talked about his daughter when he revealed the truth to her a few days ago. It seemed like they have a close, strong bond that was unbreakable. The only thing Yuuki regretted: not knowing her name.

"Her name is Hana, isn't it?" Isaya asked. "I wonder if she's actually here."

Kaname was suddenly quiet, his eyes roaming around searching for his child. "Hana...?"

"She is here, your daughter is here?" Yuuki asked.

When Kaname sensed his daughter's presence, he called her out, "Just come out. I already feel your presence around here. Kou, return!" he ordered. The bat flew out from his hiding spot and joined together with Kaname. "You have chosen to follow her orders instead of I, your master?" he asked. "Why...?"

The door quietly opened and there she was, standing at the doorway, arms folded against her chest.

"Dearest papa, do not blame Kou-san for something he did not do. After all, Kou-san has a special fondness for the Pureblood princess, otherwise known as Kuran Yuuki. A princess, Kou-san? It's a wonder why I wasn't called a princess, I was known as the Queen of Vampires instead," Hana laughed.

"You are Hana...?" Yuuki murmured in a very low voice. She did not expect anyone to hear it but Hana did and she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I wonder, do _you_ think I am Hana?" she asked, smiling at first then it faded and it was replaced with a glare. A deep, intense glare. "What a wonderful time to meet. This is our first meeting but I have known so much about you, it's so wonderful when I think of it. Kuran Yuuki, I am Kuran Hana."

Kaname immediately rose from his seat, silently ordering both Yuuki and Isaya to remain while he settle this issue. "Hana, what are you doing here? You said that you would stay inside my memories until I finish everything but why didn't you?" he asked, scolding his daughter like she was a small child.

"Papa," she began, "I have something that required my presence. Do not treat me like a toddler because I am no longer one." She walked passed him, totally ignoring him and reached Yuuki. "Hello, again. I'm sorry that my father has been a hassle lately but he is always like that, over-protectiveness."

Yuuki shuddered when Hana's eyes stared deeply into hers. "Who... Who..."

"You figured that one earlier but you have forgotten it so fast? My name is Hana and I am your great ancestress, the only daughter and child of Kuran Kaname and Yuu, the founders of the Kuran family. I looked young because... I am only a fragment of my father's remaining memories. I am already dead. I never remember if I died as an old vampire or a young vampire because it has been so long time ago. Even so, as I may look younger than you, I am old."

Yuuki could not blink when she heard the statements. "I... I know."

Hana turned around as she faced her father, her eyes gazing Kaname's who watched her quietly. "How could you know, Yuuki? You didn't even know my name until Shoutou Isaya told you my name. Without his help, I would remain as a nameless Pureblood until I introduce myself. You didn't even realize that I... looked like you?" she asked. "Or... that you looked like my mother? In fact, even your names are similar. Yuu... ki. Did you ever wonder why?"

Isaya immediately forced himself off from his seat. "Why... What's with the ominous feelings coming from you? Both of you... are related! Ka- Kaname-san!"

"Hana, please. I beg of you, leave this place now," Kaname tried to plead but Hana simply ignored him. _Do not do this to me, not after what you have done to help me. I am thankful for that but it's not like this! Yuuki is not your mother, do not blame her for what she is not. Give her a chance. Please!_

Hana turned around again, walking toward Yuuki. "I will be honest, I never like you at all, Yuuki." She proceeded to choke Yuuki but Kaname caught her arm before she could attempt her act. "Papa!" she cried, glaring at him. "Release me now! Now, I said!" she struggled, trying to break free but failed.

Kaname shook his head, dragging her away from Yuuki. "Do not hurt her!"

"Why, because you loved her?" she questioned him, slapping him hard. "Betrayer! I'm stupid for believing in you because you're unbelievable!" She pushed him aside and ran outside with a loud bang greeting as she left the room, leaving the three... alone.

Kaname grunted as his head pounded crazily as Yuuki tried to soothe him. "Ugh! I... I need to get to her! She's losing control!" he said, hissing at the pain. Even for a vampire as strong as Kaname, being injured by another Pureblood vampire was painful. It was healing but the feel was still visible and alive.

"You cannot go! You are injured! Why... she's your daughter but she hurt you!" Yuuki gasped with worry.

Kaname shook his head, "I deserved it. Sorry, Yuuki, Isaya-san; I'll return soon!"

He left the room as well, running after his daughter.

XxXxX

Betrayal! Lies! Deceit!

"Hana!" Kaname called his daughter, chasing after her. She didn't run far and in the mountains, it could be an endless journey that has no end. "Enough, we need to talk. Like you said to me, running away won't solve anything, sooner or later we have to face our own fears. I don't understand, Hana, why did you act like this? You were the one who told me to confess to Yuuki and I did! She... couldn't accept it at first but I know, a moment ago when I talked... she could see in my eyes that I have the sense of regret and guilt. She... She understands."

Sniffing at her own stupidity; twice her outbursts took over her and Hana was ashamed of herself. "She's too human to be a vampire, yet alone a Pureblood! I regret giving my father such an idea because it's such a nonsense! I mean, I trust her to accept you but I don't want her in your life" she cried.

"It's not! I... I feel satisfied when I told Yuuki everything. All these years I have been hiding the truth from everyone, especially her. Every single night I thought of the consequences of hiding the truth and I couldn't bear it. No matter how many masks I have worn, it would peel off and reveal my true side."

Hana stared at her father, waiting for him to continue his wonderful speech but when he didn't, Hana took it as her chance to return his words, "It also means you wish to thank me for pushing you to your limit?" she asked. He nodded, and she replied, "There is no need to thank me because I do not exist."

"What do you mean? You are dead but you are alive inside me."

"That is the reason why I do not exist. I am already dead but I am only a phantom, I exist within you without a body of my own. I am not a soul but merely a fragment of you, papa. Did you ever wonder, why did I exist in this time? I am dead, my soul is somewhere and my body, obviously destroyed because I am not like you, I don't sleep in coffins. I died for who knows what the reasons are but I am dead, without a soul and without a body!" she cried.

Kaname paused, searching his thoughts, "Because..."

"There is no answer. I simply exist. I exist because you exist, papa."

"Hana. I don't understand you. What happened to my daughter?" he asked.

"She died, papa. The one that you are seeing now is the Hana that represents your fear. Why am I angry? Why am I upset? Why did I suggest that idea? You see, papa, I did not do anything, it was you all along. The decision to confess the truth, it was you who chose to do so. You were not expecting an easy acceptance because it was not easy swallowing every bits of truth. Your heart was happy that she yelled, screamed and accused you for things that you did not do... but at the same time, you wished that she could accept the truth when she did not!"

Kaname's eyes widened as something began to register in his mind. "No."

"What is 'contradiction', papa?" Hana asked. "I do not understand the meaning. I don't think you understand it!"

He shook his head, "I do not know, Hana. I do not know."

"It is fine. No one has to know the meaning. Contradiction is simply what it is, one shall not question why it is called that or why it is that because sometimes, something that is meant to be confusing shall remain in that state," she said. "You must never question its origin."

"Since you know that I am something that do not exist, papa, I will not be there during the final battle. I am sorry but I cannot stay by your side when you need me the most. But... I will wait for you with mama because that's where you belong. This world... forgive me, it does not deserve you. It's time to rest."

"As for Yuuki, I have no pity towards her even if she's the last descendant of the family. She may as well be the end of our line because there's no other male Kuran besides you but I do not mind because her dreams may become a reality except... you won't be there for her. She needs to do it on her own."

_However... if you think that you can make a decision, you can choose to be with her and remain in this world or return to us and leave our own lives._

_It is your choice, papa. I have helped you choose what's best for you but this last one, I have to leave it in your hands._

_I wish I can know your decision but I think, I let you know by yourself. I love you, papa, again and again._

Kaname fell to his knees, shocked. "No, not like this."

XxXxX

"I shall go home for today and return tomorrow morning. I will inform the Aidou family and its branches to come and meet both of you here the earliest. Is that alright?" Isaya asked before departing to his home. "I'm sorry about Hana, Kaname-san. She seems so attached to you, she could not let you go."

Kaname agreed with the arrangement. "It is alright. Thank you for your help. About Hana, both of us understand the meaning of deep attachment."

"You're welcome. After all, you and my great ancestor were allies before, it's wise that I continue his visions by helping with all I can. I have always been a spectator since the tragedies of my family, it should be the time where I do something in return. Haruka and Juri too, it is for them as well." He bowed, turned around and left the manor. "I shall see you soon, Kaname-san."

Kaname closed the door and turned to see Yuuki waiting for him. "It's late. We should get to bed. There is something I want to say before tomorrow."

Yuuki followed him into her room. Both sat at the ends of the bed and he spoke, "I'm sorry about Hana. She loved her mother and even after death, she believed that the only woman suitable for me was her mother. She was not wrong. My first, actual love was with Yuu and from there, Hana existed."

_Thus, from there as well, the Kuran family is born._

"I am not angry actually. I understand her situation even if it's different than mine. When I didn't know that father and mother are no longer alive, I always thought; did they leave me because of a reason? Were they killed or commited suicide? Did they even love me? I keep having those thoughts until..."

"I know. It hurts but the memories that you wished to know, it's inside there."

Yuuki smiled, touching his face. "Thank you. I'm sorry for doubting you earlier. I should have think of my words instead of blurting it out like a fool. I guess... I can understand why Hana hates me. I can't decide on one path and follow it. It always turn into an odd maze, a complex one... that will trap me inside."

"You always think like that?" he asked.

"Is it wrong? I don't think it's wrong. I know that my whole life is influenced by humans. I can never hate humans because they are dear to me but I cannot hate vampires because I don't think they are bad although my actions speak differently than my words. Everyone is not born as bad... there are good ones. I know... I think I know that Hana never agree to the peace treaty because she finds it impossible but I don't think it's impossible! It's difficult but quite possible. And... if you wonder how I figure this one out, I just have the feeling inside my heart; telling me that the reason why Hana is upset with me not because I am stupid or too human as a vampire but because I try to do the impossible. I never know how... Yuu-san look like but when Hana said that I looked like her mother, I wonder... is that true?" she asked, biting her lips as she asked the question.

Kaname looked somewhere else. "A little bit. Not exactly the same but I think Hana meant your protective spirit. Yuu... died because she protected Hana from the blizzard while she was wounded by the Hunters. She died for her daughter and cared little for others, including myself. I... never believe that you are her incarnation because if I say so, Hana will never forgive me. Yuu is always Yuu."

"Yuuki is always Yuuki, she said that, right?" she asked him.

Kaname nodded. "I don't remember... but it was something like that. Hana isn't that bad actually. She dislikes you but that never mean she hates you."

"Then, will you let me join your battle against the Touma clan?" she said.

He turned to her attention, "Why do you wish to join such a dangerous battle?"

"I want to offer my help even if it's little, even if it means your death as well as mine. I just... I want to be wherever you are. You have done so much for me and I don't know how to repay you so please...?" she pleaded. "I never experience war before so this is perhaps a good chance to have the experience."

He hesitated with her question. "I don't want–" he started but Yuuki hushed him.

"I want to prove to Hana and everyone else that I am worthy of having you! If Yuu-san died to protect Hana then I want to do something too! I have been continuously mocked by the vampires and the humans for being... I don't know, a fool? All these years I've been protected by father, mother, Chairman, Zero... and you! I don't understand, other people can go and fight for all they care but I... I can't? I want to protect as well! I want to do that so much!"

"It's not that." His words died there as he rose. "I wish to be alone. Good night."

Yuuki tried to stop him from leaving her but she could not, her voice refused to come out and say those painful words. "Good night," that was all she said.

The door shut.

XxXxX

Lying on his bed, Kaname stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, wondering the outcome of the tomorrow. It was only a few days ago that Touma issued the challenge: a special one-to-one battle at the open field around the mountains. The very same field, as Hana stated in her memories, the same place where she fought with Touma and barely won because he tricked her. She was the Queen of Vampires, losing to another Pureblood would be child's play!

"Hana..." he murmured. His daughter was the only person who defeated Touma and lived to tell the tale while others died in the Great War. He knew she was somewhere inside the memories, hiding from his sight to lick her wounds as a result from his own stupidity. When she told him she could not be by his side during the final battle, it shattered his trust in ever defeating Touma. "I may be the strongest but I am also weak. I've never engaged in a battle with Touma before and I do not know if he will use any dirty tricks during our battle, Hana. I wish to be able to defeat him... but," he paused, still staring at the ceiling. "...do you wish for that to happen?" he asked her.

There was a long silence and Kaname sat up, looking down. "If I defeat Touma, this world shall be save and I will be able to live in peace with Yuuki. We can start a family to preserve our family line; three children, at least. We can assure the progress of the treaty to go smoothly but... why am I not happy?" he asked. "The peace treaty has the potential of happening despite the upcoming problems but... why?"

He sighed, leaning against the pillow as he stared at one spot of the room while meditating. He needed to be calm before tomorrow, before he face his future and perhaps, death. If that was what Hana wanted from him, then his death, it should be her biggest wish. It was done... for Yuu, as well.

"Yuu?"

_I miss you._

XxXxX

Yuuki took a warm bath before going to bed, her daily routine since they lived in the mountains. Her head was full of many things which consisted mostly of Kaname. She learned a lot of things about Kaname even if some of the matters were quite confusing but she decided to wait until the time was right before she could ask about it. She learned about his past; his past life, his past family, his past friends and of course, his guilt.

She sat on the bed and wondered what he was thinking inside his room. Their rooms were next to each other and there was a connecting door between the rooms. That was how Kaname left her room earlier and went to his own to think. If given the chance, Yuuki would want to go there and console him but recalling his request to leave him alone, she hesitated and changed her mind. He was not requesting, Yuuki told herself, it was an order.

Yuuki pondered once more, "What will you decide, Kaname?"

"I do not want to lose you but... I feel sorry for Yuu-san and Hana."

_They are dead, forget about them!_

_Kaname belongs to you, Yuuki. Do not let him slip away from your sight!_

_Letting him go will only make you suffer. If he dies, you will be lonely. Forever, remember that!_

_You need him as much as he needs you, he told you that, didn't he?_

_You are the sun for his grey life, Yuuki. Yuu is only a dull memory, she never exist in this time!_

Hugging the pillow, "It doesn't mean she never exist in the past."

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Blame writer's block for the lateness!

I realized; attempting to rewrite the scene that Hino-sensei has portrayed is suicide mission. I have to rewrite the first scene, wondering if Kaname should be a biatch and drink from Yuuki or should he be a gentleman and let the woman has her what... dinner? Also, when they talked about being powerless and all, I'm like, how should I write that so it doesn't seem awkward when it comes to Yuuki? Besides, knowing the memories through drinking blood is rather complex. In my daydream stories, I have this method of using cameras that can show me any scene from the past. I like to jump into the past.

Shoutou and Kaname's scene is tough, IMHO. I tried to minimize Shoutou from looking like an Aidou!clone while at the same time making sure that Kaname does not act like he knows it all while I, as the author does know it all thus I am superior, heh. I wanted to include Aidou but it means too much drama because he would ask questions related to the Touma incident and I have tons of drama for now. Never ever let Yuuki and Hana sit together in one place!

Now, believe me, Hana won't make any future appearances after this. I also figured out how to explain Hana's appearances because chapter 6 is just some random chapter and chapter 7 seems to be related to the previous chapter but what happened inside there ended up being the subject of chapter 8. Thus, it concluded that Daybreak followed whatever that seems logic into my mind. The only thing I planned, the ending, hehe.

I guess my writer's dilemma is: the war itself. I will give you guys some hint because expecting me to write such elaborate war, negative.

**First**, the Hunters Association will be making an appearance, see, I'm biased with Kaname, everyone must be left out!

**Second**, as Shoutou said, he will inform the Aidou and _its_ branches families, so expect people to flock at the Kuran manor.

**Third**, we will be playing snow at the mountains! Even though yours truly have zero experience with snow since she lives near the equator.

**Fourth**, the battle is actually close to the Kuran manor, I believe, even if I never state where Hana / Touma battle occurred, it's near her home.

WOW. That's a long author's notes! Anyway, read and review and do give some love to my newest VK story, Bellflower. At the moment, I'm still blank over it.

_Ps: Who do you think will win Kaname in the end? Yuuki or Yuu?_


	10. Daybreak: Kaname Part 1

_Kaname._

XxXxX

_You do not have the right to claim him as yours, return him to me now!_

Yuuki gasped as she woke up from the nightmare. "What... What...?" she asked, her heart beating faster than normal. Her eyes looked at the door connecting her room to Kaname's, wondering if he could feel her fear and come by her side to comfort her. "Kaname... I need you," she whimpered, pulling herself and the sheet together as she cried against her knees. "I'm scared."

He never heard her at all through the night.

XxXxX

"Where is Kaname-sama?" Aidou Hanabusa said to the crowd gathering at the Kuran manor.

Most of the guests were his family and the branches families, as well as the other families. They were formerly known as the anti-Council vampires. After the demise of the Council of Ancients a year ago, they tried to reconcile with the pro-Council vampires in an attempt to have their support with the new rule under the Kuran family but most of their attempts failed as the pro-Council preferred the other Pureblood families to rule the vampires.

It was difficult... but not impossible, Hanabusa said.

"Hanabusa!" Sir Aidou called out to his denial in distress son. "We are already inside the Kuran manor, flocking at his home without care, the least you can do is be quiet and behave yourself! We are not the ones who are stressed by this trouble, it is Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama!" he scolded, pressing his glare at him.

Hanabusa sighed at his father's words. "Forgive me, father, but I am worried of everything. I didn't see him after he took Yuuki-sama away after that incident with the Pureblood... Touma. I know it was my responsibility to protect her and I failed to do so because I was careless, I... I fear his wrath."

He never tell his father the time Kaname slapped him a number of times due to his stupidity. It was something he was shameful of and he rather not share it with anyone.

Fortunately, their long wait ended when Yuuki was seen coming down the stairs to greet them. "Everyone, thank you for coming to the Kuran manor. Hello Aidou-san, Aidou-sempai. I'm sorry I cannot provide any entertainment but in this situation–" she hesitated to answer. Everything moved so fast, it was hard for Yuuki to handle it alone.

_Kaname, where are you?_

"Do not worry, Yuuki-sama. We are aware that we're in a critical state, there is no need for you to provide more that what you have done for us. We have invaded the peace of your home by gathering here, there's nothing more we can say... but a thank you," Sir Aidou explained as he smiled in the end, as well as the visible smile from others.

Yuuki bowed to return his kindness. "Perhaps some tea...?" she offered.

"That will be fine, thank you. Most of us prefer blood but... I think we're good enough without some, right?" Sir Aidou asked as the others agreed. In this situation, they should curb their bloodlust and focus on what's ahead of them. A few minutes later, "Do you know where is Kaname-sama? Hanabusa wishes to talk to him," he prompted.

She halted on her way to the kitchen. "Ah. Actually, I didn't see Kaname-oniisama at all today. Well, not yet considering that it is quite early."

"Eh? Why not?" Hanabusa asked, wondering if something happened between them during the time interval. "Did something happen in the last few days?"

She shook her head, weakly smiling. "Kaname... doesn't seem fond in sharing any of his plans with me."

Sir Aidou looked at his son's gaze and then returned to Yuuki, "Never mind then, Yuuki-sama. I'm sure Shoutou-sama is with Kaname-sama right now. If you notice, he's not here as well. In fact, it is Shoutou-sama who informed us about this meeting and it will seems strange that he's absent. I have the feelings that they are somewhere around."

"Indeed. Then, shall we wait...?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes. Everyone, please make yourself comfortable. This meeting won't start until both Kaname-sama and Shoutou-sama return from wherever they are from."

Everyone resumed their act as usual as they waited for the return of the two Purebloods. Meanwhile, Sir Aidou went close to Yuuki and whispered; "Also, Yuuki-sama, do expect the arrival of the other Purebloods as well," he whispered to her ears. "I am not sure how many or from which families but a few will soon arrive here."

"Eh...?"

XxXxX

_Your guilt... Your contradiction..._

"This is where Hana stood by when Touma began his invasion against his own kind and the humans. Her hands held the Artemis firm as she waited for the moment to run after him and end his life. She managed to defeat him but he was wicked, therefore even though he lost the battle, he managed to escape and hid himself to this day. Hana was crushed when he did that. It was unfair to her and everyone else. Yet, a vampire would always be a vampire. You couldn't play by the rules even if you wanted to."

Isaya listened to Kaname's words as they stood at the edge of the clift. "You were never there in that battle."

"I wasn't there. I was never there. I ran away before the battle. I was a coward, actually," he confessed, smiling at that truth. "But I am not ashamed of it though."

Isaya returned his smile. "I was in the similar situation as you too, Kaname-san."

"I see. Once in a while, we became our weak selves, not knowing what to do besides doing what was expected of us."

Isaya shrugged at his words. "Are you anticipating this war, Kaname-san? I have called the people that supported you for all these years and they've gathered at the manor."

"Thank you. This war... isn't really a war, Isaya-san. Between Touma and I, it was more than a war, it was our personal hatred toward one another. He challenged me to a personal battle and I accepted. He never declared the war against the humans and the vampires, it was only my words to manipulate all of you into thinking he's evil."

Isaya was not surprised to hear the declaration coming from Kaname's mouth. Touma was evil, it couldn't be denied. He smiled to himself, since he heard of his existence, he was often curious about Kaname. He was the son of his dearest friends as well as his respectable mentors, Haruka and Juri. The father has been kind to give him advice as one of the senior Purebloods while the wife, although she was the blaze of the sun and sometimes her actions were hyper like that of a human, Juri was an admired one.

He missed them both when he heard the news of their death. It was even worse when he found out, like everyone else, that Kuran Kaname was not the actual son of Haruka and Juri, instead he was the Ancestor of Kuran. The only similarity between the two; their names. Kuran Kaname. The name of the first Kuran and the youngest Kuran male.

He swayed a bit. _It has been a while..._

"Isaya-san, while I have no doubt that Touma may harm the humans according to his original plan, I still need you and everyone else–" he halted.

"Who is Isaya...?" a voice asked, surprising Kaname in return. "Where... Where am I?" he asked, hissing with a heavy headache.

Kaname turned around and stared suspiciously at the man in front of him. It was Isaya... but he was not acting like Isaya at all! It couldn't be! "Shoutou?" he called.

"Eh, Kaname? Kaname!" Shoutou cried in amazement, his 'headache' disappeared in the instant. "You are alive? I thought you are still in your slumber!" he cried.

He blinked a couple of times, knocking the truth inside his head. "How...? Shoutou, you are not in the past. This is the present time, the time of our descendants. You are not inside your body and I am no longer in the deep slumber. You are inside the body of your descendant, Shoutou Isaya. Now, tell me how you managed to exist in him?"

"What are you talking about? Are you saying-" he asked, looking at his own appearance. Long hair. Normal clothes. He gagged in horror. "If this is the present and I am not inside my body then why on Earth am I here?" he cried in disbelief. "What happened to me? Where's my hair? It's long!" he was terrified with what he noticed of himself.

The author failed to mention that the old Purebloods have the tendency to keep their hair short... unless requested not to.

Kaname sighed. "How should I know? A moment ago, I was talking to your grandson and suddenly you're... here. If you ask me, I should be asking you instead!"

The two Purebloods exchanged their versions of shocked expressions. "This is weird, Kaname. No, it is ridiculous. I am definitely sure I am dead; both soul and body! I can understand if I suddenly by accident took over my grandson's body but my soul should have been destroyed thousands of years ago! I died in the Great War, Kaname!"

"I know! Hana told me about it!" he protested to defend himself. Strange, Kaname thought, it was as if they returned to their young, foolish selves. _How amusing._

"Hana? Hana's here?" Shoutou asked.

Kaname shook his head. "She existed only as part of my memories. I am unsure if others can see her if she doesn't make an appearance but she did... appear in front of your grandson and Yuuki before she completely disappeared, much to my dismay. She's the only connection I have to the past and now she's gone... forever."

"Why is Hana here and who is... Yuuki?" Shoutou asked. "Her name sounds oddly familiar to Yuu-sama, you know."

"Since Isaya-san is your only living descendant as the rest passed away, I too have my own descendants. Yuuki is the youngest of the Kuran family. As for Hana, she's concerned about me. I have been in this time for quite a while and she's not pleased with my decision to stay here and live instead of choosing a better method: death."

Shoutou began to understand his reason of existence in this present world. "You never died?" he asked. "Not once, never?" he added. "Since you woke up from slumber?"

"Never. Except... I turned myself into a baby once more to regain my powers so my growth was a bit abnormal. I'm too weak after thousands of years without blood."

_Thus... I might hurt my own descendants because of the lust of blood within me._

"No wonder why you looked young. Hana's concern of you is quite evident, Kaname. That child, she appears strong but she is weak without you. Always remember that she is the only one with no one to depend on after your apparent death. She raised her children by herself and died after the Great War. If she's upset, it's definitely your fault."

Kaname glared at his old friend who returned with an expressionless gaze. /What's that supposed to mean anyway?/

"Enough. I'm guilty as it is. I have been **slapped**, **yelled** and **kicked** by my only daughter. It hurts all over; both physical and mentally. Yet, I am grateful for her actions. She gave me the chance to remember the memories that have been frozen deep inside my brain; the memories of my life as who I truly am, the memories of us working together as a big family, the memories of living with Hana and the memories..." he paused. "I suppose I deserve all those slaps, yelling and kicks by Hana after all."

Shoutou moved forward, two feet behind Kaname. "You have forgotten about Yuu?" he asked.

"Tell me, should I be ashamed of myself?" the question came out of his mouth.

Shoutou shook his head. "I do not know, Kaname. Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself. I thought when you went inside your coffin to embrace your slumber you did it because of Yuu; no one else. Her remains were inside there! The last person to see her was you, not Hana, never her! It was you; her husband, her lover, her friend, her master, her everything! You didn't even care about Hana back then when Yuu was no longer breathing; in your eyes, Yuu's death has taken everything away from you. There is no reason to live when your most beloved has left you forever! But... how could you forget her existence after all these years?" he questioned, shaking Kaname.

"I never meant to forget her!" Kaname cried in response. "So many things happened, naturally I forgot everything! I didn't mean to wake up! I didn't plan any of this!"

"What do you mean by that?" Shoutou yelled at him. They were no longer the King and his loyal subjects, they were equals and equals yelled at one another.

Kaname coughed. "My... My older descendant, Kuran Rido forced me to wake up from my slumber. He... He used the flesh and blood of his nephew to forcefully awaken me. He... He tried to devour me for my powers but it was impossible since I forced him to his death but I was too weak... I could not end his life. Therefore, I decided to take the place of the poor child who knew nothing about his uncle's deceit and died for that reason!" he explained. "Shoutou, I have no desire to be alive in this new time. Never!"

_I didn't know how he was able to break the barrier I have placed around the chamber. No one was supposed to know its existence! No one was supposed to enter!_

"You wished to die?" he asked quietly. The calm before the storm.

"Yes. Yes! I wished to die!" truthfully, he shouted the words out.

"Then, why didn't you?" Shoutou cried at him.

"Rido wasn't my only descendant, Shoutou. He had a brother and a sister. The child he sacrificed was the son of Haruka and Juri. I could choose to die right away but in doing so, I am harming their safety. As you always know, vampires won't die unless they commit suicide or is killed by another. I do not kill myself even if that's my greatest wish. I did have a thought; a dangerous train of thought of letting Rido has his way and take my powers as he wished to. Then, a thought rushed in, telling me if I let Rido take my powers, he would destroy this world. I always remember the Great Elder's words; my powers should be used for good, if misused, it might lead to nothingness."

Shoutou sighed. "I see that's your interpretation of the Great Elder's words. _**It is something inside his blood. His blood has the incredible power than none of you have. I fear that if Evil finds this child and strips him off of his powers, we shall all perish. His powers are strong but will the vessel be able to restrain the powers from destroying him?**_ I wonder if that power inside your blood is able to resist the boundaries of your body, Kaname?" he asked.

"You remembered...?" Kaname asked.

"Naturally. I have always been close to the Great Elder besides Hanadagi, of course. It doesn't matter, you have no interest of remaining in this world, I believe?"

Kaname looked beyond what he was able to see at the edge of the clift. "Once, I had a thought that what happened to me that time, it was for a reason. Perhaps, there's a good thing behind Rido's wrongdoings even if it hurt those that were close to him. Perhaps, I could do something to help the people of this time because I couldn't do anything for the people of the past time. I was the King of Vampires but I was a useless one. The time where our people needed us to be united, we did not and we separated. Our brotherhood no longer exist. Brother fought against brother, brother launched his hatred towards the other, we were divided and we hated one another."

"What else could the Great Elder do...? He couldn't do anything anymore. When we were little, he raised, protected and taught us about our responsibilities. Then, we grew up and we decided that what we thought was right would always be right. We didn't care what the Great Elder said because we were not his children, we didn't know that but in the end, we know. We were all strangers to one another, we believed that the Great Elder was our father figure and he was...!"

"But because we were different... we couldn't..."

Shoutou decided, enough was enough. "Enough. This isn't the time for you to remind yourself how broken we all are at that time. We are fools, admit it." He walked toward Kaname and pulled him away even though Kaname refused to walk away from the cliff. "I didn't ask that question, Kaname. What is your decision now? Do you wish to remain or to die in this world? Hana came and haunted you, didn't she? Did she succeed in changing your mind?" he asked.

"Yes, she did." Kaname was quiet as a scolded child as he was dragged away. "When you did this, I always felt like the time when we were little, Shoutou."

"Is that so? The precious memories of your past life, have they returned?" he asked.

"Not everything but... they are returning. I wonder if that's a sign."

Shoutou turned around, facing Kaname. "What kind of sign?" he asked.

"...Touma," he murmured.

Shoutou suddenly became alert when he heard the bastard's name. "What...? Touma... Touma is alive?" he asked, eyes widening. "Wait... Is that why... Is that the reason why I am suddenly in this timeline for absolutely no reason at all in the first place? Kaname, what's going on before I exist a moment ago? What is Touma planning to do now? He launched the Great War and it killed many of our people, including the Great Elder! He waited this long... to do the same thing as thousands of years ago?"

"Reason for your existence...? It cannot be! Hanadagi is still in slumber at the time we are speaking right now, I sent my people a few months ago to check it out and the servant said it will be for another four hundred years! It cannot be, Shoutou! After all, Touma's objective is to kill me and no one else." Kaname stepped behind, his thoughts contradicting his words. _No, Kaname. Touma will kill the humans and the vampires after he is done with you!_

"I find that your statement is hard to believe, Kaname. Never forget that I can read your mind just as well as Touma can read yours," he said, implying that thoughts would always be the truth, not just words. "It didn't matter even if the servant said that Hanadagi would continue to sleep for another four hundred years or more or less. If I have forcefully entered my grandson's body to host my soul without a specific reason, then I believe, Hanadagi would do the exact same thing. In fact, the same thing would occur to our brothers. Where is Ouri, Shirabuki and Hiou?" he questioned. "While I still believe that Hanadagi is on our side, the other three are not?" he pressed.

Kaname hesitated but he answered anyway. "I do not know but... the Shirabuki and the Ouri families were once connected through an engagement between Lord Ouri and Shirabuki Sara but... the recent events resulted in the death of Lord Ouri, therefore, I do not know the rest. As for the Hiou family, they have been quiet since their daughter, Hiou Shizuka has been called mad. Her distant family, however, the Kurenais has been in regular contact with the Aidou family."

"She died...?" he asked.

"Yes. I... killed her."

"Surprising... but you have your reasons, I suppose." Shoutou did some calculations inside his mind then murmured, "It's negative for Ouri and Shirabuki then but may be positive for Hiou. As for Hanadagi, believe me Kaname, that man will make an appearance at your doorsteps. Now all that's left is obviously our beloved enemy, Touma."

Kaname was confused seeing Shoutou's actions. He was no longer the old him, he was a responsible person now. A respected leader. "You seemed cheerful."

"I am not. I don't know who's been pulling the strings by forcing me back here but I believe, it's all done to help you defeat that person once and for all. I'll help you, Kaname."

"Thank you, Shoutou." Kaname weakly smiled, thankful that his old friend came for a purpose: to assist him in dealing with Touma.

Shoutou began his movements as Kaname slowly followed from behind. He knew the path to the Kuran manor so Kaname didn't have to show him the directions. Shoutou was at the cliff with Hana before so if he knew how to get there, then he knew how to return to the manor again. As they walked to their destination, Kaname felt the strange, odd feeling gathering around him like lice. It was suddenly cold but it was probably because of the snow. It was suddenly dark but it was probably before the sunrise. Then...

"Rido!" he gasped, turning around as his eyes roamed around to look for the origin. _No, I already have Touma as one of my problems! I don't want another one, please!_

"Kaname, the dark thoughts are weakening you. That man who killed his nephew, scared his niece and gave you fear is dead. He's just a shadow lurking in the blackness of your heart. He's never there, open your eyes and fight your fears. I came and decided to help you but if you are scared by the images of the dead, I don't know if I should continue my offer because you are not just a vampire! You are once the King of Vampires! Yuu died because you are careless so do something to erase that mistake!"

"But...!"

Shoutou hushed him and declared, "Kuran Kaname. Enough. Be confident with your strength, intelligence and strategy. This is not a war, Kaname, this is a personal battle. Your words said that Touma's objective is to kill you, not kill the humans or the vampires but your thoughts contradicted yourself because we all know that Touma never save anyone's life. He will kill the humans and the vampires to create a new world and if he learns that you are in this weak state, it will not be a fair battle. You have lost."

"_**Is that what you want...?**_"

XxXxX

Shoutou and Kaname returned to the Kuran manor. Sir Aidou greeted their arrival as Yuuki greeted them next. "Kaname-sama, Shoutou-sama, welcome back."

"Do these people know that I am not who I think I am?" Shoutou asked Kaname, surprising the others inside the house. "I am not Shoutou Isaya. I am his ancestor."

A shriek of surprise and utter shock came from the guests. "Ancestor... of Shoutou-sama?" Hanabusa asked, shooting a glance at Kaname to confirm the truth.

Kaname sighed at Shoutou's sudden declaration. Forget about him being the responsible leader, he was still the same, Kaname thought. "This is the Ancestor of Shoutou but for some strange reasons, he resides inside the body of Shoutou Isaya, his grandson. Please remain in calling him as 'Shoutou-sama' instead of 'Isaya-sama', thank you. Aidou-san, have they arrived?" he asked Sir Aidou.

The older man whispered to Kaname's ears. "The Hiou family is here, Kaname-sama. They are over there," he said, pointing at one corner.

"Oh. I see them now. Thank you. How about the others?" he asked.

"I doubt that the Shirabuki family will ever come when their heiress has no intention in working together with you. As for the Ouri family, there's still no words," he explained.

Kaname nodded, "Never mind then, thank you again, Aidou-san. Shoutou, do you wish to greet the Hiou family?" he asked, clearly forgetting Yuuki's presence nearby.

_He left the house without telling me but Aidou-san, then he returned with Isaya-san who ended up hosting the soul of the Ancestor of Shoutou. Could this person be... Kaname's loyal friend and his trusted advisor during his past life? They seemed so close and Kaname even forgot my existence inside this house. Why, Kaname...?_

Kaname was already heading toward the Hious while Shoutou paused a moment to glance at Yuuki. "Kuran Yuuki?" he called. When she responded with surprise, he said, "I see that there is more than just a relationship between siblings but it is a pity because despite the similarities between you and _her_, his heart has been taken away."

"What...?" Yuuki was speechless.

"Pardon me." Shoutou dismissed himself and followed Kaname's steps, leaving Yuuki shocked while Sir Aidou was confused with the statement.

_The people from the past did not give me any chances at all. Kaname, you allowed them to do this to me? You said you loved me and I loved you._

XxXxX

"Hmph, Kuran Kaname," that was the first sentence that came out of the Pureblood's mouth.

"Hiou-san, everyone. Welcome to the Kuran manor. I believe all is to your comfort?" Kaname asked, smiling sweetly. It lasted a moment before they stopped pretending.

Both of their eyes glared sharp at one another. Shoutou could feel the tension coming from both parties; well, Kaname against the members of the Hiou family. He wished to know more besides the news that Kaname killed Hiou Shizuka, the daughter of the Hiou family. He failed to mention that Shizuka was once betrothed to Kuran Rido. Hmm.

"We are only here because we wish to support you but there is no such thing as forgiveness for what you have done towards our daughter. That act will never be forgiven."

"I do not expect anything from you at all, Hiou-san. I did what I am supposed to do, I would kill to protect my family just as she would kill to protect her own. It is fair."

_Even if that person was her lover, it didn't matter, right Hiou-san?_

A voice broke the tension but it did not surprise Kaname, neither was Shoutou. They have been waiting for this moment after all. "I told you he will come out, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Shoutou." Kaname waited patiently. "Very well, if this has proven your theory then I suppose we will have a small reunion after all."

A chuckle greeted them. "Have you two been making plans behind my back? How dangerous that thought is, in my humble opinion. Kuran, Shoutou, long time no see."

The sight of their old friend brought memories to them. "Hello, Hiou. Have you chosen your side? Is it me you wish to support or our mutual enemy?" Kaname asked.

Hiou led both Kaname and Shoutou toward the sitting room as his family remained behind, watching them with caution. "Hold your breath, children. He means no harm to me, I trust him. Please go and enjoy yourselves with the rest of the guests. Take all the time needed before we have to stop and continue with our objective of coming here."

A slight nod and the group dissolved on their own. "Forgive me if the children seems hostile towards you, Kuran. After what you've done, it's impossible to believe in you."

"Strange that you never think less of me after what I have done towards your family," Kaname murmured, sitting across Hiou as Shoutou sat next to him.

"The children do not understand the bond of family between the seven of us, Kuran. There are always complications and issues between us but we deal with it together. When a brother is in trouble, we will help him, remember, Shoutou? When Touma bullied you, all of us rushed in to rescue you from his attacks. It was amusing even though in the end, we were all scolded. Alas, it was only during our childhood. When we got older, the significance of family in our lives disappeared gradually. When we realized that the Great Elder paid more attention to Kuran, grooming him as the King of Vampires, Touma felt threatened by the situation. After all, as a young vampire, hot-headed as well, it's not surprising if he believed he would be the best of everything. A child younger than him meant nothing to him." Hiou managed a glance before he added, "The only thing Touma didn't know; he wasn't the only one. All of us felt threatened, especially the older ones. We lived longer but the youngest became the King."

"I did nothing to him, it's only the clashes of our opinions."

"That is true. He has waited for this day to come, Kuran, it's been a long way since then. He couldn't fight you because you disappeared and your daughter took your place. Hana-sama was a very strong fighter, she was only a woman but her determination was as strong as the rest of us. I respected her but... she lost so much, it hurt her soul."

Shoutou was silent as he listened to Hiou's words as Kaname exchanged conversation with him. It has been a while since he last met Hana. They died at separate places and time, one was right after the Great War and another was a while after the Great War. "Touma is being ridiculous. Someone has to end his life for good," he murmured.

"That is what Kuran is planning, isn't it?" Hiou asked. "But what are we waiting for? His declaration of war? What, is he going to come here and announce his presence?"

Kaname shook his head. "It's not a war, it's a battle. And we are waiting for Hanadagi's arrival. Shoutou said he's coming but I have a hard time believing in it."

"Oh? Hanadagi, our most respected senior. Ouri's the eldest but... he's nothing compared to Hanadagi," Hiou commented. "I am sure he will come but is it only Hanadagi? How about Ouri? The eldest of us, does he not wish to join this little war between you and Touma? Shirabuki, too. It's been a while since we even do a family reunion."

_It's been a really long while, it's nostalgic._

Shoutou decided to interfere. "It's all rubbish. Shirabuki is taking Touma's lead while Ouri may as well follow those two. Fools, such fools."

"Are you that sure, Shoutou? After all–" Hiou paused.

The loud bang from the door halted the conversation between the three. Kaname quietly rose from his seat and walked toward the hall, wondering if the guest he expected has finally arrived. Giving a signal to his two companions, Shoutou and Hiou followed as well. As soon as they reached the hall where everyone was enjoying themselves, Sir Aidou immediately rushed to Kaname (even though it was unnecessary considering that Sir Aidou was not the host!). "Kaname-sama, it seems you have a visitor."

"I heard the door," Kaname murmured. "Thank you, Aidou-san."

"Kuran. What the hell is going on here?" Hanadagi roared in annoyance. "It's five hundred years, not one hundred years!" he said, trotting toward Kaname and the others.

Hiou and Shoutou's eyes widened at the sight of their elder. "What... happened to you, Hanadagi?" both of them asked simulateneously.

"I couldn't shave and cut my hair because of the three of you!" Hanadagi accused, his temper distrupted. "I will fall into slumber every five centuries. My servant shall awaken me on the last day of the fifth century and I shall be awake for one century to feed and manage myself. Once the one century is completed, I will return to slumber. But..."

They winced. "We... disturbed the cycle, didn't we?"

"Of course you did!" he roared, forcing the duo to step back. "I demand an explanation, right now!"

"Touma is coming, Hanadagi," Kaname said. "He wished to kill me."

"...Touma? That idiot or his descendant?" he enquired.

"Descendant...? You know about that child?" Kaname asked in returned.

The Pureblood denied the question and explained, "I have awakened a century ago, took a little stroll around the world and saw that descendant of his."

"Since it a century ago, I expected his appearance to be different. Judging from your words, if he's still a 'child', it should means he stopped aging."

Hiou interfered, "Wait... so Touma's descendant, despite whatever age he is now... is still in the form of a child?"

"That's the answer. Unless he's like Kaname, became a baby and grow once more!" Shoutou exclaimed. "Growth pattern would have been different."

Silence filled the hall as everyone watched Kaname in shock, as usual. He gripped his fists, making a mental note to self to kill Shoutou after all was done. Oh wait, the man's dead anyway, there's no purpose still... "What did he mean by that, Kaname-sama?" and "Kaname-sama... became a baby and grow once more? I don't understand!" were some of the questions. _Aah, guilt. How long do you plan to torture me with the endless pursuits of questions?_

He sighed, closing his eyes. "This is a long story... I wish I can explain further but we don't have any time, Hanadagi. We need to discuss the battle plans."

"Very well," he understood Kaname's need to hide that part of truth from everyone. He looked around for a while, those eyes watching Kaname as if he made a big mistake. It was true, lying to the entire vampires population was a big mistake... but no one was perfect, no one could escape the wrath of guilt. Kaname... was one of them. "Hana?"

Kaname stopped in his steps. "What about Hana? All of you are concerned over her, its strange and odd, I do not understand any of this!" he snapped.

"...It's nothing."

Kaname didn't believe his reason. "Enough. I don't want hear about that anymore. Hana was here a few days ago, she was always there inside my heart."

"I see. I asked because I thought she's here, again."

"Again...?" Yuuki whispered quietly.

The door barked open, again.

Everyone recognized that silver hair anywhere. Yuuki's heart pounded when she saw him. "Zero..." she whispered, her breath low.

"What... are... those... people?" Hanadagi quietly asked Kaname but his tone was more implied to the general while ignoring his dreadfully hideous appearance; unshaven and messy hair. "I think I see familiar people, hmm, not."

Kaname was quiet, then he said, "They represent the Vampire Hunters Association."

"Oh. We thought they're something but... **WHAT?**" his three companions looked at him in shock!

XxXxX

Kaname sighed at the results of today's event. He's busted for good. He's guilty as expected. The death stares from his three elders – it hurt just imagining yet alone returning their horrified and morbid gaze when they – in this case, the entire crowd – were told that it was Kaname who called for the organization known as the Vampire Hunters Association. A normal response came from the crowd for they were aware of them but for the old Purebloods – Hanadagi, Hiou and Shoutou – being informed of their enemies' arrival at the doorstep of Kuran manor...

"I refuse!" Hanadagi slammed his fist down the sidetable. "Whether you like it or not, they are the descendants of the people who destroyed our society!"

Hiou had to agree with Hanadagi with his refusal. "I agree, this is insane, Kuran. Have you forgotten that the Kuran manor is supposed to be a hidden location from the eyes of outsiders, be it humans or vampires? I'm aware that this manor is near the town but still, it doesn't mean you can forget the rules you made the last time!" he said. "They are not vampires, in fact, they're not harmless! Look at those weapons, those things came from our time!"

Shoutou has chosen to step out from this quarrel. He was not against Kaname's decision but he understood the response coming from both Hanadagi and Hiou; the old Purebloods and their radical views of the world, it was the unfortunate truth each one of them have to swalow. The hate toward their enemies lived longer than themselves. While the two continued their reasons on Kaname's 'poor' decision despite his defiance, Shoutou took the opportunity to observe the guests. He enjoyed his view of the vampire hunters until he spotted a certain someone staring at him. "What is it...?" he called.

Cross said, "Isaya-kun, it is you but... I don't know why I feel as if there's something different about you. The ways your eyes move, it seems different."

Shoutou took a glance of his appearance and realized, "Indeed. I am not him, unfortunately."

"Isaya...? I don't recall that being your name!" Hiou said.

"Because... it is not!" Shoutou answered back. Before he could answer in details...

The windows crashed.

XxXxX

It was a sign. It was time to start what they have been waiting for thousands of years.

Touma has arrived. He wasn't alone, his young descendant was behind him, waiting for the next step.

"Kuran, come out and let us begin this battle!"

XxXxX

_Earlier..._

"In your letter, you requested our assistance in protecting the humans because your enemy has decided that not only he will kill the vampires but the... humans as well? I find that hard to believe, Kuran Kaname, this is an absurb reasoning. What reason does this enemy of yours want with our people besides the fact that all of you mutually agree of this fact: we are useless?" Touga Yagari stated his reasonings, flat on the table. "Do you even have a proof that your enemy wishes to hurt our people because this isn't our fault, it is positively yours."

Kaname nodded. "He's been on a rampage since thousands of years ago–"

"That's where I have my doubt. I didn't understand your phrase of 'thousands of years ago' in your statement, surely you are not playing around with us."

Hanabusa snapped. "Kaname-sama does not play around!" he cried. "Stop cutting his words and listen carefully!"

Takamiya Kaito snickered. "His lackey make an appearance, hush!"

"You!" Sir Aidou calmed his son. "Pardon him but please, we didn't ask for this situation to occur and we need your assistance... if you care for the humans."

"Which means without us, you have no intention of protecting the humans, at all?" Kiryuu Zero made his question.

Silence greet them as Sir Aidou was offended by that statement. "You people..."

"I admit it is our fault that this situation occured but it cannot be help that we are creatures that live longer than humans. We do die but it's not an easy task to accomplish as there's only two ways to die; murder or suicide. As you can see, here are the three of the oldest Purebloods, the ancestors of the vampires of this present generation; Hanadagi, Hiou and Shoutou. They are the root of the vampires and they know the people behind the creation of your weapons. Our ally-turned-enemy, Touma, is one of the old Purebloods, but instead of making sure that humans and vampires can live together in peace as promised between the seven of us, he has a different point of view regarding world. Touma's ideal world is the world where fools and weaklings do not exist! It apply to humans too!" Kaname stated. "He has been asleep in slumber, waiting for this day to begin so he can kill the ones he believe as fools."

Kaname's eyes shifted elsewhere before he returned a sharp glare at Yagari, saying the harsh but the proof he needed. "He considered... I as a fool and a weakling for running away from that promised battle. If he has no reasons to be afraid of ending my life; he definitely has no problem in destroying the lives of the petty humans! I can always regenerate if I am lucky but the humans...? You live once and that is all, you don't survive against us monsters."

Silence choked the hunters for the truth in Kaname's words. "...I wouldn't ask for your help because I have thought of this response earlier and I have actually considered asking the vampires to protect the humans themselves because _**this is our problem, then it should be our responsibilities to ensure their safety**_, that's what you would say to my face. However, I didn't find that as fair because out of all people, the Vampire Hunters Association is not informed of this matter, it's ridiculous. All of you have been eager with _**if we break the rules, it's farewell to the Peace Treaty**_ statement because none of you believe this can be done, except for the Chairman, the origin of this train of thought. I assure you, even if you refuse, we have our own people to do this. After all, we helped the students of the Cross Academy therefore, it would not be a problem to do the same. We are perfectly fine."

Yuuki gave a sigh of relief. _Kaname didn't forget that one important aspect, thank God!_

"Kaname-kun, you went this far to actually do this. Thank you," Cross said, smiling with tears. "Yuuki, I brought someone here for you. Do come in, please."

Her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend's appearance. "Sayori... Yori-chan!" her bubbly self resurfaced.

"Yuuki, after a year–" Yori started, tears filled her eyes.

XxXxX

The raven flew fast across the mountain, its eyes staring deep toward the visitors as it watched every movements created by them.

It was then it noticed ahead, the grey and black, puffy smoke coming from the town. A closer inspection revealed a clear view to the raven, but, oh no! Immediately, it turned around flying toward the Kuran manor as fast as it could – as fast as its wings could take it there. The Toumas have started their invasion... by burning the town without mercy. Cries of pain, horror, anguish and sadness; it came together as one and the raven shrieked in distress!

_Kaname, it has started! The battle has started!_

Meanwhile...

"Sara-san, where exactly are we going?"

"Shh, Takuma. I am tracking them so you must be quiet. They have denied me their cooperation but that doesn't mean I won't stop pursuing them!"

Thus...

Old Touma and his descendant have began their invasion while Shirabuki Sara (and Ichijou Takuma, unfortunately!) was rushing after them despite the clear reasonings that the Toumas worked alone. Kuran Kaname and companions were at the Kuran manor... but the crash on the windows alerted them of the events of war. It has finally begun and each one of them were more than ready to begin!

"Maria-san, is it possible to let go of your owl to foresee the events out there...?" Kaname requested.

Kurenai Maria who has been sitting quietly responded immediately, "Ah. Yes, certainly!"

"Good. Seiren, go ahead. Hanadagi, Hiou, Shoutou; it is time to go. Let's crush Touma..."

"...for once and for all!"

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** More OOC awkwardness, then again, you can't expect the old Purebloods to be cranky all the time!

As for why Hiou joined the crew of those who supported Kaname and opposed Touma, the reason: Maria. I noticed the connection between the Kurenais and the Aidous and realized that the Kurenais surely supported the Kurans, even though it's not known whether that's true or false. Also, I am aware that the Hiou family and the Kurenai family are distant but who cares. I am also aware that Hiou acted more like a jerk to Kaname in the ancestral past but with thousands of years as the distance, people can change, so that is acceptable. As for Hanadagi's appearance, feel free to imagine it!

The next chapter is the final with an epilogue to wrap the story. I think I should have the actual summary in my mind now.


	11. Daybreak: Kaname Part 2 End

_The showdown, unfortunately, it isn't yet the ending._

XxXxX

Two versus four. Four versus eight. Eight versus sixteen. Sixteen versus thirty two. The battle to death.

_I had finally found one possibility, perhaps the only thing that can kill us is ourselves._

"It doesn't matter how many are in this war, in the end it's just a battle between the two of us."

Kaname murmured nothing. He agreed with him. "Apparently you contradicted yourself. If it doesn't matter to you, why bring all the troubles here?"

"...Troubles? What are you talking about?" he asked.

He pointed his finger, the direction of the town, explaining; "The smoke coming from there, it isn't the forest burning, it is the town. The only one who could have come here from that direction would have been you and your grandson, besides the two of you, who else? It was unfortunate that we couldn't do anything to help the town because you made sure of their deaths before coming here. It was my error for not realizing what was happening earlier."

"I wondered what was bothering you? You figured it out in the end and this mistake shouldn't be made by you." He chuckled. "But... as long as both of us are alive, all is set. Before we begin, I like to introduce my grandson to all of you. He looked a lot like me, doesn't he?" he asked. At the zero response to his question, he shrugged and immediately said, "All of you have no humour at all. Shoutou, nice to see you in a new look. I'm sure it's not intentional, right? Long hair. Different clothes. It is so unlike you. Oh, Hiou, you are still keeping the tradition of your family. I heard a lot about the Hiou family nowadays. Too bad such bad things have befallen you. Hanadagi! I keep asking myself, 'Is that really Hanadagi, one of my eldest and respected brother?' because you have changed a lot." He laughed in the end. "However... that is normal."

Shoutou grunted. "You are a bastard, Touma."

"Is that all you can say about me, Shoutou?" he teased. "I am just saying what's inside my heart. Don't treat me coldly just because we are in bad terms."

Hanadagi shook his head. "Your heart never exists, Touma, even if it does, it's black and dirty, full of your foolish desire to get rid of the creatures and recreate the world into a new one. What have the townspeople done to you? You didn't have to kill them just to spite Kuran, they were innocent of your schemes!" he roared.

"They were innocent...? Humans are innocent? Goodness, all of you have turned from strong vampires into weak humans?" he looked at them with shock but it was only an act. "Kuran accused me of burning the town, Shoutou called me a 'bastard' and Hanadagi scolded me. Hiou, do you have anything else to say about me?" he invited.

Hiou waited for a moment and murmured, "You have no right to decide anyone's fate. Also, shut up about my family. It is none of your concern."

He was silent at the answer, not expecting that to come out from his mouth. "You were never in good terms with Kuran during our time. You were a rebel, just like Ouri, Shirabuki and I. When Kuran entered the period of slumber, all of us were divided into two sides! One side remained with the Great Elder while the others chose to walk on their own path. You chose to walk out from the family, like me, Hiou. You didn't care about Kuran as the King of Vampires or the precious Hana-sama."

Hiou gripped his hands, controlling his anger. "Please don't do this," he pleaded.

"There's no use denying it, Hiou. You walked out just like I did, you left!"

"Enough! Stop guilt tripping me, you bastard! I did walk out from the family, I admit it! But that doesn't mean you can put me in the same place as you! I have no such desire to get rid of the weaklings in order to create a new world. It won't change anything besides bringing more suffering and pain; to see happiness is like digging on dirt! If I have truly forgotten about Kuran's kindness and hard work to restore our existence in this world, I would have no desire to connect my family to his family!" he yelled at him.

Touma clapped his hands, applauding Hiou's beautiful words. "It would have been interesting... but the marriage never occur because both sides clashed with one another, one hunt for another while keeping their lovers hidden from the eyes of society. The same can be said to the union between Shirabuki and Ouri's two descendants. Hmm... " he hummed, "...I think there's a vision of that, too." Letting out a long sigh, he lifted his hands and said, "Kuran, while I believe the important battle is between you and I, we need more than just us. We need something to satisfy both sides, something that will proof to you and your allies that I hold my threats seriously. That is why..."

With a flick of his fingers, a series of explosion occurred around the mountains, alarming Kuran and his companions, as well as the people at the Kuran manor.

"Touma...!"

"Forgive me for misusing your territory, Kuran, but..." he paused, continuing a short while later after another explosion, "I do not work with people I do not trust but that doesn't mean I can't manipulate nature into becoming my minions. While both of us have a pleasant fight, I have chosen my grandson to lead the battle against the three of you and the people residing at your residence, Kuran. Have fun!" He disappeared, leaving a devastated Kuran and his companions standing still against the young Touma.

Kaname's initial thought was to return to the manor to warn the people he have called but in doing so, he was letting Touma do his destruction against nature. "Damn...!" cursing under his breath, he turned to his three companions who were more than ready to fight, warning them to be very careful with the young Touma. "Seiren will return to the Kuran manor to warn them, I'm unsure if they have to fight but they know what to do. Until then, I wish all of you the best and... please survive!" he said, disappearing.

Hanadagi slapped his forehead, closing his eyes to think of a strategy. With both Kuran and Touma gone from their sight to who knows where, although he suspected they have gone down the mountains, the place where Hana-sama fought with Touma that time, he's left with the young Touma and his two companions. As the eldest between the three, naturally he would be the one to lead the entourage against the enemies... but, "Honestly, we have to deal with a child while Kuran fights Touma somewhere."

"Don't forget the one standing in front of us is not a child any more," Shoutou reminded him, still rustling over his long, unkempt hair and the clothes he wore.

"I see you understand it well, gentlemen." Touma murmured with a sly smile. "Grandfather have left me to face the three of you alone, it is an honour to be given the chance. I am sure all of you are thinking that is it possible for the descendant of the Touma clan to get rid of three of the most powerful ancient Purebloods of our species?" he asked, then answered his own question, "However, do not worry because I have no intention of stepping down from this sacred battle. Grandfather left you some surprises."

_Surprises_, the thing most of us hated.

Touma lifted his hand just as his grandfather did a moment ago but instead of the series of explosions as the trio have feared, what greeted them was...

The armies of bats.

Lots and lots of them.

XxXxX

The sneaky raven easily snatched the Artemis from Yuuki's hands. She intended to use the weapon to help Kaname but the raven was a lot faster than her thoughts. With a cry of anguish, Yuuki cried out loud as she chased after the raven, "Give it back! Please return it to me! Everyone, please, help me catch the raven and take what's mine!"

Some of the guests did her bidding while most remained, amused by their hostess' action, but none of them managed to get their hands on the raven as it flew higher and higher, away from their hands' reach. Yuuki grunted at the sight unfolding in front of her, "Why are the ceiling of the manor so high? Give it back, you nasty bird!"

_Hmph, describing me as a nasty bird is such a ridiculous idea, Kuran Yuuki!_

_You are still helpless and weak, there's no need for you to hold the weapon for any reasons, I've hidden it at a safe place, away from your grasp, ungrateful child!_

_Also, you have no right to complain about the structure of the manor!_

Yuuki stopped chasing after the raven, surprised by the words she heard, especially on the last sentence over the structure of the manor! Turning her head around, she looked at the guests, "Did you hear what I heard a moment ago? I thought I heard someone speaking to me."

Sir Aidou denied hearing anything but he asked if she heard something instead. Puzzled, Yuuki tried to speak to this voice. It was a female, sounding overly annoying but this person was confident with her words. It was as if... she was a superior. _Who are you?_

"Who are you, whoever is speaking to me a moment ago?" she asked. It felt silly.

_You could not recognize me yet, Kuran Yuuki? What a pathetic child, indeed, worse than the generations of the Kuran family!_

At that time, Yuuki was definite that the time of the world was frozen at her request. She heard that. She heard the insult! The bloody, ridiculous insult!

"...Hana!" she cried, looking straight at the ceiling, direct at the raven circling around the place. "Come down this instant and change your form! I should have know it's you!"

The raven heard her call and flapped its wings toward Yuuki, stopping a moment to murmur the words. "About time for you to figure it out. It's such a shame that I have to insult you first!" she said, transforming into her human form and stood still across Yuuki. There was a different contrast between the two Kuran ladies. Yuuki, although wearing high heels and a long blue dress, looked plain when compared to Hana, wearing a black and red dress and a low heels shoes, but it was more of her self conscious.

Yuuki was the Pureblood Princess while Hana was the Queen of Vampires. It were two different levels.

"We meet again, Yuuki-san," she greeted, her finger playing with the curl of her hair. "Hello, everyone. I am Kuran Hana."

At the gasp from the guests, including the Vampire Hunters themselves, Hana asked Sir Aidou if they have known the truth of the truth. At his denial, again, Hana sighed at the response. "I see that he has not been kind to the people of this time, oh, papa. I am sure that he has no problems if I tell everyone, after all, this is a dreadful situation."

Yuuki protested. "Kaname does not give you the right to tell them anything unless he gives his permission!" she said.

"I am his daughter."

Another gasp. "Kaname-kun's daughter?" Cross asked.

"Have you known or is this just an expression of surprise?" Hana pressed the matter. "I sense an air of familiarity in you, if I may know your name?"

Cross immediately said, "Cross Kaien!"

"Are you in relations with that idiot?" she asked, glancing at Yuuki. "If I recall, your former name is Cross Yuuki and he's definitely someone you will associate with. You are formerly human and he's a human, although your scent doesn't seem like it's of a normal human, Cross-san. I understand that you and those people are the Vampire Hunters and you are here at papa's request. Let's see what else I can say about you. You are a serious but a bit naive and a happy go lucky person. You try to make people happy but end up hurting yourself but it doesn't matter to you. You have a special fondness over photography and you will photograph those that are important to you. Lastly, you are the source behind the Peace Treaty."

Cross was dumbfounded, Yuuki too. Hana laughed, she was indeed his adopted daughter, the resemblance was classic.

"How did you know everything?" he asked.

"It's a guess but I doubt you believe it. I don't trust humans but I have a feeling that you can be trusted. Papa trusted you, by the way."

Again, Cross realized that Hana has the same mood as Kaname. The same... spirit. "I see. But may I ask why you have a dislike over Yuuki?"

"Perhaps the better question is to question the truth of the truth? Why do you think there's a threat under the name of Touma, one of the ancient Pureblood family, unheard for generations? Why is he, an ancient one, despises Kuran Kaname and wishes to kill him in this time? I shall tell you even if you opposes it, Yuuki-san, because it is important that all of you are aware that this is not a game. You have witnessed the appearance of three ancient Purebloods; they are Hanadagi, Hiou and Shoutou. In total, there are seven ancient Pureblood vampires at the start of the vampires, which includes the Kuran family. Kuran Kaname, son of Kuran Haruka and Juri, the one that you have been led to believe, is not the actual son of Haruka and Juri. He is not the actual brother to Yuuki-san. Her real brother died under the cruel hands of Kuran Rido."

Yuuki was surprised, too surprised! "You shouldn't know about any of this! My parents...! My brother! It's sensitive!"

"I apologize, I am reading what's inside his memories. Out of all memories, this is the most evident and clearest of all. I have a feeling that this is perhaps the start of his memories in the second chance of life. I've looked through, the memories of Kaname as the ancient Kuran have been compressed and it's difficult to unravel the spell," she said, changing the tone of her voice. "Kaname, my father, is one of the ancient Pureblood vampires. The strangers that you have seen a moment ago, all of them are related to his past. Even I am related to Kaname's past for I am his daughter. The generations of the Kuran family started with my father and mother, continued with me, then my children and so on. In a way, you can consider that Yuuki-san is my great descendant although... I don't have the heart to accept it, yet. I will... if you let him go first."

Yuuki protested right away. "No! Return the Artemis to me, it is mine!"

"Then... you have my answer, Cross-san. While I do not understand how one is able to withstand the stubborn nature of this girl, I am thankful for your care over her. In my form as a raven, I have journeyed across the mountains in search of Touma but before I continue with the dreadful news, may I know who is the actual representative of the Vampire Hunters Association? I believe the president is you, Cross-san but the acting president is that ugly one over there but as you need a new, strong leader..." her eyes roamed among the hunters present in the room, completely ignoring Touga Yagari's annoyed remarks over her comments, and she murmured, "...that silver haired one."

_Silver... haired...?_

Hana's eyes widened as the memories stabbed her deep inside! "Silver haired...? Are you a member of the Kiryuu family?" she asked, eyes dark.

"...Yes."

It was that answer that resulted in Hana almost attacking Zero instead of smacking Yuuki to death but... she didn't. "It's not worth to kill you, I realized."

"You planned to kill me?" he murmured. It surprised Yuuki but never him. "Kurans and their attachment to kill the humans. It is always like that."

"Hunters!" she snapped. "We don't kill humans without reasons, as you have always known but choose to ignore that, it is hunters we don't like. After what your ancestors have done to us, it is unwise to believe in the promising tales of the hunters especially such like yours. It doesn't matter if the vampires are able to accept the humans and coexist but history will never be forgotten, it will never be rewritten. I have no time to deal with you so I shall dismiss this issue and focus on the news: the town nearby has been destroyed in a fire by Touma. All are dead."

The initial reaction was expected; the rage of the vampires hunters!

"You have breached the treaty!" they accused without care. "Shameful vampires! They called us to help them but they let our people died! We refuse to accept this humiliation! This is war!" the rest cried, protesting their silence to their leaders inside the Kuran manor. The leaders, however, remained still.

"War?" Hanabusa's tone was alarming. The windows crashed again as the Earth shook beneath them.

"Oh... no!" Maria cried out. "My owl... It has seen a series of explosions just outside the barriers of the mountains!"

"Explosions...?" Hana turned around, rushing towards Maria. "What else do you see? Where are Kaname and Touma? Where are the other four people?"

Maria tried to calm herself and focus; Hana's sudden questions nearly burst her confidence. She looked the same age as her and everyone else but her air was different. "Aah, Kaname-sama and his enemy are at the other side of the mountains, after the two giant arches, going downwards to an edge of a cliff. They are exchanging bolts of energy towards one another, non-stop and aah...!" she staggered a bit, quickly assisted by Ruka. "Forgive me but it is too much for my owl to handle. It has to stay away from the battlefield or else it will hurt itself."

"It is enough, thank you, Kurenai-san," Hana patted the girl's shoulders and rose. "The edge of the cliff...?" she murmured, her eyes widened in surprise. "Father!" She immediately ran toward the balcony, only to pause when Seiren suddenly landed there, her head low and she greeted Hana. "I have an information for you."

"What is it? Kurenai-san has seen that Kaname and Touma are fighting at the same place I fought Touma thousands of years ago. This is ridiculous!"

Seiren lowered her head. "It is much worse. Kaname-sama sent me to notify you that the young Touma has launched his armies of bats against the Purebloods. A large number of explosions as well as different creatures are thought to make their appearance soon and it will be difficult for the four of them to handle everything alone. They need everyone's help to assist them..."

"...since Kaname is busy with Touma, he won't be able to help them!" Hana finished the sentence. "What I have feared has come true. Everyone, please, forget your fears and join me in this battle to death! If you let Touma win this war, he will destroy this world to the extent of recreating a new world that seems suitable to him! Hunters! As much as I loathe you, I need your help to secure the borders of the mountains! I have no doubt that your weapons are able to kill our enemies but..." she paused, then cried the words out aloud, "...these are familiars! Even though they can be destroyed, as long as the master is able to recreate the creatures, they will return and live! Until the Purebloods can kill the ones controlling them, the familiars will live!"

"Familiars...?" Yuuki asked. "What are they?"

Hana stared at Yuuki, wondering if she lost her mind, but she turned to Seiren. "Where is Kou-san?"

"He's assisting the Purebloods against the young Touma. Kaname-sama refused to let him join his battle with Touma."

Satisfied with the answer, Hana began her battle plans. "Aidou-san, you will assist the Purebloods! Take your children and their friends and go towards the place, now! Kurenai-san will remain inside the Kuran manor to keep watch on the owl. Others will secure the borders just as the hunters! Those that are not involved, strictly remain in this ground level!" When she noticed Yuuki trying to slip from her sight, she surprised her, "Kuran Yuuki! You will remain!"

"What...?" she cried. "I wanted to help! He did so much for me! I don't care what you are trying to say but it won't stop me! Return the Artemis to me–"

"Hush! You seems to enjoy provoking me with your words to the point it is irritating. He is meaningful to you, I get it, but do not depend on him. I am never in love but I am in love with him, not as a woman... but a daughter. He made it clear to me that whatever love he has for me is the love of a father so please don't get it wrong, Yuuki-san. He is strong, loving and responsible but at the same time, he is manipulative, possessive and obsessive. I am not in place to state whose love is stronger but I believe that during his time here, he is in love with you. His feelings are genuine, Yuuki-san. Never doubt his words; _**you are the colours to his grey life**_, he really means it. BUT! At this state of your immaturity, your powers are not yet strong! You can't fight only with Artemis! You need the skills to handle this weapon! Simply swinging it around to show off is not what considered as a skill! It will kill you instead!"

Yuuki was surprised at Hana's declaration, "–but!"

"Ask your friend to be by your side as we deal with the enemies!" she turned on her heels and prepared to fly towards the enemies. "Relax. Not everyone is participating in this war! I wish I can include everyone but there's no need to clutter everything and make a big mess out of this. Yuuki-san, for once, be the person that Kaname sees in you instead of being a spoiled brat to my eyes. Wish us luck, my dear." She closed her eyes as she stood on the rails, opening to see the sight before her. "Now–"

Hana jumped off the balcony, as she twirled, she transformed into a raven and flew high towards the sky.

Yuuki dropped to the floors, devastated. Sayori rushed to her side, comforting her. "Yuuki..." she soothed.

All this happened while Maria stood still, staring at the two friends. Then she noticed that Seiren has remained. "Kaname-sama asked you to stay here?"

"It's his orders," she confirmed her thoughts. "Kou-san will return soon as well."

Kou-san was Kaname-sama's familiar. The wolf have remained too. "I wonder why...?"

XxXxX

Kaname drove Touma to the edge of the cliff. He didn't understand why he led him there, considering that he had the experience of fighting there with Hana. Nevertheless, his instincts ordered him to bring him there to end his life. Hana might have lost to Touma because of his evil tricks but Kaname wouldn't fall into such tricks. He'd terminate his life, even if it would cost him his own. "Remember this place, Touma, the same place where you fought against Hana?" he questioned his enemy, standing at the opposite of him. They weren't at the same spot, they kept moving down the hills until the edge while sending each other bolts of energy, hoping that one of them hit the other!

He received a snarly laugh as a reply. "This place and the nasty daughter of yours, it's unforgettable! It's a shame that she's an adorable little girl when she's little but a nasty woman when you are no longer there by her side. She has changed, completely changed!" At his comment, without realizing it, he was greeted by a dash of wind, a long slit appeared on his right cheek. Inspecting the small wound, he murmured, "You are angry, I believe...?"

"Why do you abhor such hate towards her? What did she do to you? If it's the misunderstandings between the two of you, it is your fault!" he roared.

Touma licked the blood from the wound. "My fault, Kuran...? Let's see, did you know what happened during the time of your absence? She stayed away from us, talked to no one and refused to attend any of the meetings that required her presence! She isolated herself from everything, coming out only once in a while to entertain her children. Besides, while she's the Queen, it felt as if she's never the one. She never bothered about us so why should we care?"

"That was enough to make you leave...?" he asked.

"It was enough!" he spatted. "How does one continue his or her activities when the leader is unavailable? Oops, that's not correct. She's always available, her home has been lively with her children but it is just her belief that no one cares if she does not come out. After all, _**we**_ are stubborn, no matter what one says, _**we**_ will always listen to ourselves instead of others because _**we**_ are often - if not always - correct, _**right**_?" he said, smirking at the end of the sentence. "Besides the whole fact that she's yours."

"...Mine?" The word was distant in Kaname's mouth.

"She is yours, right? The child with the beloved Yuu-sama, the beauty of the vampires whose origins are unknown to us. I wonder, why it's always you?"

Kaname sensed a different tone in Touma's voice. "Why...? What are you trying to say now? Have you lusted over my wife, my Yuu for all these years?"

"Nonsense! I loved my wife and children, never forget that, Kuran! I admitted, Yuu-sama was an enchanting beauty but she lacked so many things my wife had: her spirit! Yuu-sama; too young, too innocent, unsuitable as my ideal woman! I preferred aggressive vampires, you see, but your wife was too docile for my own tastes!" he roared. "I know, Yuu-sama did show her aggressive side but it was only if it's needed. Other than that, she's an easy pawn to be eliminated in the game of chess."

The grip on his hands tightened. "...Shut up."

"Anyway, I wanted to crush you to the point you couldn't learn the meaning of life any more!" he declared, launching a heavy force of wind in his direction.

Kaname managed to deflect it but most of the force wounded him. "Damn!" he cried.

It was then that they realized the ground was shaking beneath them and then...

They fell down.

XxXxX

Cross Kaien remained behind along with a few of the vampires guests while Touga Yagari, Takamiya Kaito and Kiryuu Zero led the hunters in the war against Touma. Sayori was staying inside the manor and it would be difficult to leave her behind with the vampires, worried that anything could befallen the girl, a humble reminder of the event in the ball. Yuuki remained as well, even though it was under Hana's strict order, usually she would protest but she didn't do anything at all. Besides the two of them, Kurenai Maria and Seiren remained as well. Both stood near the double doors; Maria watched Yuuki talking to Sayori while Seiren guarded the house. Cross understood if Maria remained because of her health but Seiren as Kaname's bodyguard and not following his orders, it was a bit different, but perhaps...? _Could Kaname ordered Seiren to remain? It strange._

A gush of wind came through the doors and Cross wondered if someone other than Seiren was outside. He called, "Yuuki. I think someone's outside."

"Eh...?" Yuuki and Sayori rose quietly and began to walk toward the balcony, followed by Cross himself.

Maria stepped forward to stop them. "Do not worry, it is Hana-sama."

"She's here?" Instantly alert, she rushed toward the balcony, forgetting Sayori and Cross as well as Maria and Seiren who tried to stop her. "Hana! What are you doing up there?" she called, realizing that her ancestress hid something in a hidden part of the roof and she was trying to take it out. "Did you hide Artemis there?" she guessed, smirking at Hana's weakness in height while forgetting her own weak factor.

"It is none of your business! Stay inside as I ordered you to!" the girl replied, trying her best to reach the hidden part with her hands. "I was able to put it there in my raven form but it's difficult to take it in the same form," she murmured, cursing her short stature. "Just a little bit more!" she gasped, slipping but managed to stay still.

"I'm not listening to you, Hana, if it's Artemis, give it back to me!" Yuuki said, climbing the walls as well, much to Cross's horror at his adopted daughter's actions. "Why did you place the weapon in high, open places, Hana? What if you lost it?" she asked, trying to reach the hidden part but it was difficult because it was too high from her reach. She could try jumping to get it but she was wearing heels, the result of the fall would be too much for her sake. "Hana, why do you hate me so much?" Yuuki asked. "Did you realize that your tone changed from time to time? Sometimes you are calm but at other times, you are just as whiny as I am! Which one is the real you? I know you are not an evil person! Kaname too, he's not evil! Both of you are kind but you're..."

Hana snorted. "What right do you have to ask those questions about me? You are annoying, it is frustrating!"

"I have every right as your descendant!" she cried, admitting that their link would never be cut because they were related. "You are my great ancestress!"

Hana was startled. "Your great ancestress...?" she muttered, glancing at Yuuki.

"Yes. I... I wanted to understand Kaname but every time I asked him if I could help him in his battles, he refused my offer."

Hana opened her mouth to speak but closed, thinking for a moment. "He fights alone, he doesn't care about other people, you included."

"Still...! It doesn't give him the right to forbid me from helping him in any way!" she protested.

Hana eyed her with a death glare. "You are trapped inside this manor even though you are out here?" she asked, waiting for the answer. When Yuuki was speechless, she continued; "If you want to understand him, always remember that Kuran Kaname fights alone, even with the assistance of his friends, they don't work together. Vampires will remain as vampires, they won't work together even if you are allies! Every time you pursue him with your offer to help him, he will refuse because he doesn't trust you!"

"What...? You lied! He trusts me!"

"He doesn't. Or at least, he doesn't trust himself when he has someone to protect. It's just a burden; what if he lost you in the same way he lost mama? He wouldn't be able to bear the same suffering all over again! You didn't even know that!" Hana turned and focused on claiming the hidden Artemis. "Why did you dress like that?"

Yuuki's eyes widened before looking at her appearance. "Kaname..."

"He asked you to wear like this even though you have no desire to do this?" Hana murmured. "Pathetic."

"Stop calling me 'pathetic', you rude woman! I dressed like this because I wanted to please him! Didn't he... Didn't Kaname ask your mother to dress like this for him?" she asked, blushing as she looked somewhere else. It hurt to talk about another woman, especially against the daughter of said woman. It made her weak, helpless and impossible. "Tell me, I want to know, Hana."

Hana was silent, not surprised with Yuuki's request but has no desire to answer her question. "Which direction are you heading, hmm? You dressed like this because papa asked you to, so you assumed during his time with my mother, he asked mama to do the same thing? Since when did Kaname has a good interest in fancy stuffs? Back in those days, you won't find any high heels shoes or frilly dresses! Besides, we are at the mountains!" she said, attempting to get Artemis. "If you want to wear something, do it because you want to do it! I don't know if Kaname's mind is twisted but..." she paused, waiting for the moment, "...if his choices are against yours, follow your heart! You are supposed to be an independent woman, not tied down to some ridiculous rules!"

"He doesn't mind! Even my mother...! After all, the Kuran family is quite noble! Our clothes and tastes...!"

"I see. You are trying to live like your mother? Long dresses, bonnets, ribbons, lace, shoes, what else?" Hana whined at her. "Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic!"

"Is that the only word you use to insult me? Answer my question; which one is the real you? The calm or the annoying one?" she cried, battling with Hana over Artemis. It stung when Hana revealed that her mother did not dress to please Kaname or the fact that Kaname did not have any interest with the fashion style, but...! There must be a reason, after all, in her memories, her own mother liked to dress up in the frilly, lace dresses, complete with a matching umbrella as well as shoes. If he didn't enjoy it, then... "He tried to follow my mother's best interests, I see–" she murmured low in her voice.

"Both!" Hana declared, pushing herself as she managed to grip the handle of the weapon. "Got it...!" she cried in delight and jumped down from the walls.

"Get down, you fool!"

"It's too high!" she said, temporarily recovered from the realization. _What am I saying? I jumped from high buildings before! I was a prefect at Cross Academy._

Hana sighed. "You know, I didn't ask for your help but you enjoy giving troubles to others, right? Get down, right now, you idiot!"

"Ugh!" Yuuki was frustrated with Hana's ways and tried to jump down but for some reasons, she slipped and fell flat on the floor, as she feared. "Ouch! Damn it hurts! Why did I even listen to you! It hurt!"

"Serves you right!" the Pureblood said, standing erect on the rails. "Honestly, stop interrupting everything! We don't have much time to deal with you alone! Seiren, keep guard of the manor and this little imp of an idiot. I secured everything but it's the best that I could do, the rest is up to you. We have little time left. Kaname and Touma already fell down the cliffs, it's time for me to help him now." Before she could go, she turned to the left side of the manor and cried in anguish, "Shoutou-sama!"

XxXxX

The last cough of blood warned Shoutou to stop resisting the dangers that could harm his vessel. Touma's bats were surprisingly powerful, attacking all of them in rapid speed and not giving them the slight chance of repelling the attacks and even if they managed to do so, the damage returned to him was slight. It didn't include the damages from the morphed monsters created by the young Pureblood. Could the younger generations of Purebloods... became so powerful... than their ancestors? Impossible!

"Ugh. It's just a little bit more but it feel impossible...!" he cursed, landing on the ground while watching the exchange of attacks from Hanadagi and Hiou against Touma. "If only I am inside my own body, it won't hurt this much but if I force myself, I will kill my own descendant of this time. I cannot do this to him..." he sighed, breathing heavily.

It was as if he sensed the situation, Hanadagi rushed to Shoutou's side. "Shoutou! What's going on?" he called, checking his wounds. "They are not healing...?" he asked.

Shoutou slowly shook his head. "I'm at my limits, Hanadagi. I neglected the warnings, at any rate, I can kill him. While my soul can withstand the pain, his body can no longer do that. He's hurting inside, I can feel it in his soul. We are almost done with Touma... but is it alright if I go on first...? I cannot do this to my own descendant."

"It's okay. It's okay, Shoutou. Don't push yourself." Hanadagi patted his old friend's back, murmuring, "It's best if you leave now. We'll both catch up with you soon."

"How about Kaname...?" he asked, still coughing.

"I'm not sure whether he's coming or not but Hana-sama seems determined to bring him back. I'm sure, she would succeed in it. Don't worry, and take care."

"...Thank you, Hanadagi, Hiou." Hanadagi helped him to rise as they exchanged a few final words before heading to their own destination.

XxX

"Isaya-kun!" Cross called out when he saw the lifeless body of Shoutou Isaya on the ground. "Don't tell me you're dead!" he cried in alarm, jumping across the balcony and rushed toward his old friend. "Isaya! Isaya!" Cross shook the body. No response. He shook it harder. Still no response. "You cannot be dead! Vampires will turn into dust!"

Yuuki watched with horror. "No. Is he really dead?" she asked, trembling at the question.

"No. He's alive but from the wounds, it will take some time for him to heal. But..." Hana hesitated, despair filled her. At first, when she saw him, she thought it was indeed Shoutou-sama but a second look and it didn't feel like Shoutou-sama any more. It was Shoutou Isaya, the original soul of the body. "Shoutou-sama is gone. He has returned the body to the original owner, his descendant. If Shoutou-sama's gone, then...!" she clenched her teeth, absorbing the tears. "Calm down, Hana. We are dead. Relax."

Yuuki felt the sadness from Hana as she stood on the rails. How much pain did her ancestor had to go through just to reach this stage? Kaname, too...

Hana wiped the tears with her sleeves, stating that it was no time to mourn for people's demise. "Touma's life is ending. I need to finish the final part and then, we are done."

She left a short while later.

XxXxX

"You are weak, Kuran! No matter how many times you tried to kill me, you won't be successful! I will always haunt your life!" Touma breathed the words as he fell.

"No!" Kaname cried, his eyes watching helplessly as Touma fell deep into the gorge. "Touma...!" he gasped, trying to balance himself from falling. "...Hana."

_I... I couldn't kill him in the end, Hana. I am weak, I am still hopeless, like always. I... I am at my limits._

He heard a soft crunch on the ground, prompting his eyes to look up. Eyes widened, "What are you talking about? This is not over, not yet! It's time to end his life!" Hana cried, holding the weapon firmly in her hands. "Come, Kaname! You've made your decision, remember? Don't forget what you have decided! We don't have any time to lose!"

_...Hana..._

"Papa...! You can do this, you aren't weak, not even hopeless! You're always you; you promised that we'll go back to our place when everything ends. Listen to me, Touma is down there, still breathing! If you let him live, he'll return and stab you from behind! Even worse, he'll destroy the world in an instant. When that happens, you won't have any chances to kill him! I... I cannot be here until you make a new decision! You must do it now! Use Artemis...! Please, do this for me, for mama, for everyone else...! For... Yuuki!"

_...Shoutou-sama is no longer here! Soon, Hanadagi-sama and Hiou-sama will leave as well...! We are the souls of the dead, papa, we don't live forever...!_

"Shoutou...? Hanadagi... Hiou...? Yuuki...?" Hana held the Artemis toward Kaname and he tried to reach it. "But... Artemis wasn't designed to kill...!"

"It will do..." Hana murmured, a smile curved half a second later. "...I fought him with Artemis before. You must realize its potential, Kaname!"

Kaname saw the deep trust in his daughter's eyes, realizing...

He needed to fight!

In order to defeat the darkness surrounding him, he must face his fears and unleash his wrath against his enemies. It was no longer the time to run away, he couldn't do that any more, he has nothing to fear except himself. Hana was correct; they didn't get to live forever, if he didn't kill Touma now, he wouldn't have the chance to kill him in another time. He'd ran away before; he'd loathed himself before; he was weak and miserable but now...!

He caught the end of the Artemis rod, smiling as he said, "Hana...! Where will you be when all of this are done?"

"At the Kuran manor, with everyone else! You must come back! Remember your will to live!" she cried, her eyes full of determination, hoping he keep the promise. The tears dropped to Kaname's face, making him wonder if she was crying recently. "Papa...!"

"Understood!" he said, looking downwards at the deepness of the gorge. "Touma is somewhere down there. I will go first, Hana. Please take care of yourself. Promise. I'm sorry if I make you cry in this time, I won't do that any more, not to your mother too. I love you, my child."

Hana returned his words. "Be careful, papa. I promise."

He let himself free as he fell into the gorge, visions of Hana disappeared from his sight as he fell deeper.

_Hana..._

_I assumed that my time in this world would end after you mentioned Shoutou's disappearance as well as Hanadagi and Hiou's as well... Touma, too, would die.._

_I realized, perhaps the only thing that could kill us was ourselves..._

_What is... contradiction?_

- _**I did not know, Kaname.**_ -

Darkness fell over the sky.

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Aww, not the final! I thought I could include the last part of the chapter in this chapter but it's too long. I just have to extend it to the next chapter.

Read and review! I'm close into finishing the story! I am so excited.


	12. Daybreak: Yuu vs Yuuki

_Yuu versus Yuuki. Who shall win...?_

XxXxX

Silence greeted Yuuki when she woke up from one of her longest dreams. Her head ached after sleeping for so long, it felt like ages. Her fingers rubbed the same spot to ease the pain. It was probably the after effects of sleeping without a bed and a pillow. "That's the longest dream I ever had." Eh.

_Dreams? Have I been sleeping all these times? Then, what happened before..._

Then, she realized where she was! It was pitch black, the ground was bottomless and it was oddly quiet. _Why_, she wondered, _why am I here? Where am I? _Her questions were aimless as she stood and looked around. There was no one there. The only thing that she heard was a dash of wind flowing from the north. A closer inspection revealed that there was a sound of streaming water. Ah! "If there's a river in the north, then...!"

Wasting no time, she followed the path toward the source. "Please! I hope this is not a dream! It's feels like a nightmare!"

However...

As soon as she reached there, expecting to find the rich source of water, it was hopeless. There was nothing, not even a drop of water, only the darkness wrapping every inch of the bottomless ground. Rejected, Yuuki couldn't understand what was happening! "Who's toying with me around?" she demanded.

"I am."

The declaration forced Yuuki to turn around and see who was there, but...!

XxXxX

Previously...

Hana returned to the Kuran manor for what she would call perhaps the hundredth time of the day alone. What was she to do? She couldn't stay inside the Kuran manor, facing that little imp of a brat telling her that she could join the war but everyone else knew better; Yuuki was useless. So she left the place.

It surprised her when Yuuki declared that no matter how much they hated one another, their link as the ancestress and the descendant would never be cut. _It's strange_, her muse told her, _for someone that I called pathetic more than three times would accept that I am one of her elders_. It's ridiculous.

She placed her palm against her head, realizing one thing. It was not because Yuuki was an idiot, a naïve one or a ridiculous person (again?). If she was, she wouldn't be a Kuran. She was a human until very recent. Her entire life has always been the fragile, the ways of the humans. The ways of the weak.

Her kindness was born through her human life. A vampire never learn to be kind, they were beasts, they kill and be killed to survive! Vampires that have seen the ways of humans, realizing their potential into continuing their survival in the world would have thought of the word 'kind'. Until then, it was only a hopeless wish, something that no vampires would be able to achieve. _We must have been the lowest of all creatures, killing others for our own sake._

When vampires tried to do something kind in his or her belief, they would be questioned by the society. Of course, despite killing others to survive, there was a term known as the brotherhood or sisterhood; a special bond created between vampires. No one liked to be divided or separated or be enemies.

_I was never a human. That's why I never know why she has deep attachments to many things around her. Even if my entire life has always been about me, her life was about helping others, it was always for the sake of others, she's selfless. At least, when it concern her, she may change... like what's currently occurring._

_Would there be someone else like her? Someone who would do anything for the sake of the others, even if it may hurt that person itself?_

But... "This is so strange. Yuuki is mama's rival for papa's affection!"

She shook her head, even if there was someone like Kuran Yuuki, it was none of her concern. In fact, she shouldn't even bother with the likes of her! Hana slapped her cheeks with her two hands, telling her that she's not here for Yuuki! It's for Kaname's sake as well as her mother's, that's her only reason.

"That's it, Hana. Forget about the unnecessary matters, focus on one goal."

She landed on the ground, about six miles away from the Kuran manor, it was necessary, she told herself. The distance was enough to cover her view of the entire area, and if anyone wondered how she managed to do that, there would be no answer. Until Kaname's return from his battle against Touma, she would remain as the leader in charge and keep the responsibilities she held, even if it meant having to return to the Kuran manor every half an hour.

"It's the right time for the others to return to the Kuran manor now, both vampires and hunters. All I need to do is wait for Kaname to return home. It shouldn't be long now, when he returns I can go back as well... Eh?" her voice became alarmed as she noticed something moving along the mountains.

There were two of them, one a female and another was a male. The scent was faint but Hana figured out the one leading was the female, the male was only a follower, it was evident on his face. "What a familiar smell to the point it is disgusting! Hmph...! Shirabuki...?" she murmured, turning to take another look. "Indeed. I may not see the man himself but it's foolish not to recognize his descendant. I must say, she is beautiful but a vain woman."

_How dare she used this method to reach the Kuran manor...?_

Hana drove herself to the trees to hide her presence. It was possible for Purebloods to hide their scent, considering that even the woman hid hers, it's fair if both sides didn't know the presence of one another. "I need to know her reasons of coming here in secret. I need to know... before I kill her...!"

Her palm touched the bark of the tree and it shattered. Curses!

"Should I... Should I even try...?" her breathing huffed. "I need to leave."

Before she lost her composure, she received word that Kaname has returned. Glancing a last look at the unknown enemy, she breathed, "I believe we will meet again when you arrive at the Kuran manor, Shirabuki-san. Still, it would have been better if you just shut up and never show up when I'm around!"

She jumped from her hiding place and fled away, leaving no trace of her tracks.

XxXxX

She couldn't blink her eyes at the sight in front of her. "You..."

"Is it surprising to you that I looked like you..." the voice asked with a smile, and she added a chuckle, "...or that you actually looked like me? After all, you are the present generation while I represent the past time. Our names and our appearances are similar but our age, there seems to be a difference..."

Yuuki was confused at the moment, if everything was a dream as thought, why was she here, facing the one person she feared the most? "Yuu...?"

"...Who else, child?" the voice asked, adding sarcasm to her tone. "It appears that you are confused, did you not remember anything prior to your arrival here? Don't tell me you hit your head and is having amnesia. It's a pity to your poor head but... I don't."

Again she looked at the person but she turned her gaze away. It's difficult! Every time she looked at Yuu, it was like seeing her own reflection, only... it didn't feel like her. It felt more like the weakling meeting the stronger one while both of them shared the same face and name. "I didn't hit my head," she stated.

"Of course, you didn't hit your head. You must have forgotten some things." Yuu walked toward Yuuki. "This place is sad, isn't it?"

A question. "Sad...?"

Yuu nodded, walking around her. "Yes. It is sad because there is nothing inside here. It's gloomy and dark." Her hand lifted as she tried to grasp something but it was nonsense as she failed. Yuuki didn't understand, there was nothing floating around her. "You heard the sound of the river, didn't you? Even the softest touch of the wind that makes your skin giggle in laughter?"

Yuuki nodded, not knowing what else to say besides the metaphor she just heard. "I heard them all. I felt them on my skin."

"You came looking for the river but didn't it occur to you, while the sound is there, there is nothing to see, absolutely nothing?" she asked.

It prompted Yuuki to look at her surrounding again. Why didn't she realize it just now? Everything...

"You are supposed to be dead." She blurted it out, knowing that she didn't mean it. It felt so strange, as if she uttered the same sentence before.

"Dead...? I am aware of my death, the question is you."

Eh. "What did you mean?" Yuuki asked, alarmed.

A chuckle answered her question as Yuu opened her arms wide and asked, "Where are you now, Yuuki-san? Does this look like home to you? Is this a dream? Oh wait, let me see what else you are thinking. Aaah, am I real? After all, I am supposed to be dead, as you said earlier. Goodness, how amusing!"

_She is reading my mind but how...? Hana... It's just like Hana!_

"My dearest daughter visited you, didn't she? It's written clearly on your face, the sudden fear that developed whenever you see one of us nearby even though it's strange because we never meet at all. While Hana wasn't a big threat to you, her constant mention of me made you curious and... pitiful. "

Indeed, they never met but it felt as if they did before. Lately, there's always a voice inside her dreams. Could that person be Yuu? She was certain the voice was similar to Yuu's but why did she do this? Yuuki was surprised at the last word. "Pitiful? I am not pitiful! Or pathetic like Hana called me!"

"Of course, you're not. Really, dear. You are different than I initially thought. I actually thought you would turn out like me, demure and calm, not like this."

It was enough to ignite the flame inside her head. Who said that Kuran Yuuki could not get angry when people bullied her to her limits! They better take their words back! "Shut up! I had enough with Hana's rude remarks to the point it is stressing me and I would not let you, of all people out there, to taint my name simply because I am close to Kaname! You do not know me at all, you have no right to say things about me until you truly know me! I mean it!"

_Ah...! I remembered now! This isn't a dream, she tricked me!_

Yuu was silent as she listened to Yuuki's outburst. "Wow. I thought you would never reveal this side of you to public's eyes! It is indeed surprising!"

"Hah! Now you know that I–" she bragged.

"Foolish little child."

"–Eh?"

Brushing her hand along her hair, "What makes you think that you are better than the others? Unlike you, I am a loyal person. My heart remains true to him, from the first time I met Kuran until the day I die! You are significant to him because when he looks at you, he'll remind himself of his guilt towards me, not because he loves you! It's your decision to believe it or not but I'll remind you, you bitch, that another word of claiming Kaname as yours–"

"He's mine! Listen well, you, Kaname belongs to me! Until I figure out how to get out from this loophole, I stand firm with my words! Say what you want!"

"–and indeed, you are a nasty little girl. An arrogant and naïve child!"

"Say whatever you want!" she dared her. Hana bullied her and it hurt her pride. If her 'mirror' tried to tarnish her reputation, so be it, she didn't care!

Yuu calmed down, Yuuki's reaction encouraged her to fight but it's useless. "Fine! You wish to escape this place but look over there–"

Turning her gaze to the exact location that Yuu pointed out, Yuuki gasped in surprise. "Kaname!" It was terror in her voice as she ran toward him. "No!"

"He is dying and nothing you do will be able to save him. I assure you that."

She tried to lift Kaname but it was useless. He was bleeding! "Why? You said you loved him but you are killing him! I'm not going to let him die! No!"

"Of course, my dear, I love him. This is the only way to prove my love and make sure that I have the end of this story. I want you to lose, that's all."

A lone tear escaped from Yuuki's eyes as she stared in horror. Yuu smiled, she was near to her victory against the battle for Kuran Kaname.

XxXxX

Previously...

The last thing Kaname remembered after he made sure of Touma's demise was one: his journey from the mountains' gorge all the way to the Kuran manor located at the mountains. His body ached all over, it hurt just thinking about it, but he had to be there. He promised Hana, he told her that he would not hurt her with false promises. Holding to the promise, he didn't intent to break it just to fulfil his selfish needs! He's a father, his daughter would be the first.

"I am home," he murmured, trying his best to smile but he had to bear the pain. The wounds were caused by a vampire and not the hunter's weapons, those blasted weapons were a fancy idea but foolish. He would heal but it would take a long time. In silence, he hoped that it would heal soon but sometimes...

...he might as well die.

The balcony doors were open just as he expected, "Hana ordered that, I'm sure of it." He noticed Seiren was nearby and proceeded to alert her but he was too weak. Falling to the ground, he noticed the droplets of blood. Red... against white. "Ugh. Don't tell me it's already–"

The door opened and Yuuki came running for him. "Kaname! Oh, thank God you came back!" she cried, running toward him.

"Yuuki–" it was the only thing he said until he collapsed. He was too weak, he's losing blood in a rapid manner.

XxXxX

Yuuki shook Kaname's body with the hope that he's alive. "Please, don't die!"

"How long are you going to fool yourself? He's going to die, I told you so."

She snarled at the woman, "Don't be a fool! He is going to live!"

"You'll hurt yourself if you insists on that thought, Yuuki-san."

Shaking her head, she cried, "Don't pretend to be friendly with me! You are a devil! I can't believe I pitied you for Kaname's loss! You deserve to die! I hate you, Yuu! You are a heartless person, a demon! A fool!" She pulled Kaname tight, crying on his chest. "He hurt so much, you never understand!"

As Yuuki continued to sob on Kaname's chest, Yuu watched in silence. Despite the feelings of anger and jealousy throbbing inside her heart, she didn't do anything serious toward her. After all, Kaname's going to die, all she needed to do was wait for his life to end. It's in the matter of minutes. Right...?

"I'll do anything to save you, Kaname, I love you! I love you! Please, stay strong with me, Kaname, I promise you we will lead a happy life as husband and wife. A life with our own family, our children, together! We've gone through so much... I don't want you to waste it just because of your past!" she pleaded.

Nothing responded to Yuuki's plea, not even Yuu who watched the scene in silence. "Yuu!" she snapped. "If you love him, please save him! I beg you!"

_Should I...?_

Yuuki was at the point of hysteria. "Come on!" she gasped.

_Perhaps I should...?_

"Yuu!" she scream at the woman.

_Why should I...?_

XxXxX

The letter since a few years ago remained on the mahogany desk, untouched and unopened. It was written after the success of the Peace Treaty of Vampires and Humans, except the recipient for the letter was no longer there in the world. He couldn't witness the peace treaty but he wished he could.

Unfortunately, he died.

It was difficult to move on despite the support from everyone who knew her. It hurt to even think about the events because his departure from the world left a big hole inside her heart. No one could replace him, or make her forget him. She couldn't even forgive the lies made by those two wicked liars. Ugh!

The tears slipped down her cheeks. "I miss you, I really miss you."

XxXxX

Previously...

He knew he wasn't dead, at least, not yet. He would die soon, feeling the presence of the reaper waiting for his final words to his loves ones. Amusing, he thought. The ground wasn't soft, at least, it wasn't soft as he wanted. He was outside the Kuran manor, lying on the cold ground of snow. "...Snow."

"Kaname, are you awake?"

He recognized that voice, moving his eyes around, he saw her. "Yuuki..."

"Thank you, Kaname," she told him. "Thank you for staying alive for me."

He could manage a smile, a weak one if she actually realized it. "I love you."

"What...?"

He coughed, and said it again; "I love you, Yuuki. I love you for you, not as a replacement or a significance to someone else. There are so many things I wanted to tell you but I feel that I am short of time. I'm sorry if there are many questions in your mind, I wish I can tell you but–" he coughed again, blood came out from his mouth. "–I don't think I'll survive this time. I'm tired, I can't even lift my arms, haha."

"At least you still have your humour intact," she told him with a laugh, kissing his head. "You must be strong to be able to come back home. You promised me you will stay by my side forever, no? You must live, please, I can't go on without you, Kaname. Please, tell me so that you'll fulfil your promise to me."

"I wish I can but I know my limits, Yuuki. I can't go on like this. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Even the Purebloods that entered the slumber after I did know their own limits. Vampires don't live forever, always remember that. That is why in the end, the only way for us to die is to kill ourselves. The end."

_**Perhaps the only thing that can kill us is ourselves; **__I will never forget that, the Great Elder._

"Your promise...?" she murmured, holding to the last hope between them.

He gave a weak smile, again. "I have to fulfil my promise to Yuu before I consider the others. In the past, I gave my word to fulfil my promises but soon I realized, it became empty promises. The hopes of the people I've sworn to help became a disaster; they didn't trust me at all. They turned their back not because they hate me... but because I betrayed them first. If I want to restart myself, I have to start from the beginning; Yuu's promise. I have to do that."

"But she's dead..." she said, trying not to say it out loud. Hana was sensitive over her mother, no doubt as her husband, Kaname would be hurt as well. The least she wanted to do was hurt the heart of her beloved. Kaname's weak at the moment, he needed his strength to heal, not protest over her words.

"I know, but I am responsible for her death even if I didn't cause it. At that time, if I listened to my heart instead of blindly following orders as the King of Vampires, perhaps I could prevent her death. If possible, I wished to return to that time and do the thing I didn't do at all. I promised to protect her."

_I didn't protect her as I promised, Yuuki. I destroyed our lives._

"But...!"

"Please, I beg you, no more resistance. It hurts to know how my decision will hurt you but I have to do it before I hurt more people. Two people in my life have suffered due to my misdeeds, I do not want any more pain from anyone else." He touched the end of her hair, stating, "You are stronger than you look even if people say you are weak and useless but in order to realize your true potential, you must be confident with yourself. Be strong for yourself."

Yuuki protested but he hushed her.

"You can be independent without me, Yuuki. I am not the greatest person in this world, I am just a vampire, like any other. There is nothing special about me, I don't get to live forever and I don't have everything I want. I believe in you, if you want to know. I know you can do it because you can. Always trust in yourself and the others. The people around you are your loyal supporters. Remember that you are not just a vampire, you are also a human inside."

He added, "You are one of the rarest people who live in dual roles in their lifetime; one as a human and one as a vampire. Your human side has completely disappeared but the memories remained in your heart. Your experiences as both sides are useful for the peace treaty. I am only a representative for the vampires but you are the true leader in the peace treaty. The vampires will learn of your potential and they will be thankful when it is a success."

Yuuki denied his words, every bits of them. "Thankful...? None of the vampires trust in my potential, I shall fail! I am a Pureblood but I... I don't think I can!"

"Hush! You must try and believe in yourself!" he told her, his voice weakening but he tried his best to say all the words clearly. She has to know because he couldn't guide her any more. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I wish I can stay, be by your side but... thank you. Thank you for being by my side, for staying strong for me."

With the last smile he gave her, he closed his eyes and laid peacefully on her lap. There was a smile curved on his lips, a meaning that was unknown.

Tears fell on his face as Yuuki sobbed. He couldn't die...!

"It's time. You should let him go now." Hana stood against her, watching her in her worst moments. Her father finally died in peace.

Yuuki's eyes widened at the voice and she looked up. Hana! "No! He's mine!"

"You'll get hurt if you resist my orders, Yuuki-san. He's gone now. Let him go."

Yuuki shook her head, harder than usual. "I said no, it means no!"

"Even after all of this, you are still with your decision? Even after his death, all you can think about is possessing him as if he's a lifeless object who needs an owner? Why do you not understand what I've told you? This isn't just about you, this is about Kaname! If you only care about Kaname, how about those people up there? They are your friends!" Hana questioned her. "How about you? You need to move on after this! Kaname belongs to the past!"

"They are not as important as Kaname! If he dies, I want to die too!" she told her, clutching Kaname tightly. "He belongs to me, no matter what you said!"

Hana reached pass her limits. In anger, she pulled Yuuki and slapped her. "Don't be foolish than a fool!" she cried. "What did you know about his past besides the fact that he's the King of Vampires and the Ancestor of Kuran? Did you even know how he suffered after mama's death, all the accusations he received from the people he trusted the most? He lost his sanity because he was guilty for indirectly causing mama's death! Everyone suffered because of him. You didn't know any of that! I'll show you the deepest part of his memories, the memories that he wiped away because it's killing him!" she declared, pressing her palm against Yuuki's head. "I certainly hope you will realize what you are putting at stake, Yuuki-san!"

Yuuki tried to free herself from Hana's grasp but it was impossible. A shock came through her and she screamed!

XxXxX

A few days passed. She entered her bedroom expecting to rest but her eyes were on that letter. _The letter to Kaname._

How long would she try to escape from facing her fears? Even Aidou-san told her that she should read that letter if she didn't want to burn it away as he suggested. She refused to burn it even though it's the best decision she should take but... it was written especially for him, to burn it was impossible. It was the only thing that connected her to him. Vampires didn't have any graves, even if they did, it was only to remind the family and friends of their existence. "You should open and read it, perhaps he won't come back for you but the feelings when you wrote that letter can remind you of him."

She nodded, perhaps Aidou-san words were true. Kaname wouldn't come back for her but perhaps reading her letter for him would suffice. She missed him since his death and it would comfort her heartache. Taking the letter, she opened it with the letter opener and took the papers inside. "I guess it's the right time. Three years have been too long, I suppose. I just hope I can bear the words I've written for him. You are supposed to read this, Kaname."

_**Dear Kaname,**_

_**If humans have graves, it is unfortunate that vampires do not have such privilege. I hope that vampires are given the opportunity to lie in their graves instead of simply disappearing in dust when they die but it's not possible, at least, not at the moment. I understand that vampires do sleep in coffins but when we die, the coffins will still be empty. What's left behind is our dust and there's no point of having a coffin in the end. Your opinion may vary however.**_

_**I've written this letter to inform you of the success of the Peace Treaty. At first, it's difficult to get the responses from both sides. Humans were fearful of vampires with the stories that they suck blood and kill their victims (I wish I could say something to defend the vampires but unfortunately, the stories are right, I just have to admit it!) and the vampires refused to curb their thirst of blood, stating that instead of the humans dying, they would die as a result. We didn't give up even when we received those amusing responses, it made us feel more energetic in making this dream a reality. With hard work and continuous support from everyone, we managed to change their views.**_

_**After discussions from both sides, we did a lot of meetings to settle the things down, it's all done for the sake of the treaty even if it's hectic. We tried to fulfil the humans' needs while they tried their best to fulfil ours. It was difficult, such as figuring out how vampires could control their bloodlust without increasing the number of human victims, but we managed. We went through various pharmaceutical companies to gather their views on the blood tablets. Some were reluctant but some were excited just as we were. When they improved the quality of the blood tablets, instead of requesting volunteers to test it out, we took the liberty to test them ourselves. Oh, I wish you can see the looks on Aidou-san's face when he tried the improved versions of the tablets, he choked!**_

_**There were a lot of trials and errors but the tablets didn't kill any of us. It nearly kill Aidou-san but he survived, fortunately.**_

_**Kuran Y.**_

She folded the paper, that was one of the many letters she wrote for Kaname but didn't send it because the letters did not have destination to go to.

That was three years ago...

XxXxX

Previously...

Yuuki woke up with a start but the sudden sharp pain resulted in her falling back. "Ugh. Damn you, Hana! She didn't have to press my head that hard!" she

groaned, rubbing the same spot in circular motions. "Even if she's smaller than I am, her strength is without a doubt, it's stronger than I know." As she groaned in pain, a sudden realization passed through. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "A ceiling...? Ah! This place...!" she said, looking behind her.

A bed. An old, stinky bed with an old, stinky pillow.

She blinked a couple of times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "What in the world...?" she asked but the sentence died as she looked around her surrounding. It appeared that she was resting on a bed inside an almost empty room. There was a wardrobe with a broken door, and the glasses of the windows were shattered. Next to the bed was a small bedside table, with a half full glass of water. Other than that, everything just screamed: vintage.

Pulling the sheets away, she got out from the bed and went directly to the window. Opposite of her location was another row of old buildings with crumbling stones falling out of nowhere, broken doors and windows as well shattered glasses and broken flowerpots. Soon, it would become ruins at this rate. Sigh, she didn't understand anything about the current events. She remembered clearly that she was standing in front of the Kuran manor but now... she's here.

"Did Hana has the power to transport anyone or anything into another time? I didn't think that's possible. Purebloods can do almost anything but time travelling sounds pretty wacky to me. In fact, if she's responsible for this matter, where the heck is she...? Perhaps I should go out and explore this town? It doesn't seem to hurt if I do, especially since this place reeks of the smell. Eww, and dust too. It's definitely an abandoned building."

And so she went down the old staircase, faced a number of rats along the way and went out of the building. "Phew. That's an adventure but honestly, I don't think anyone's here, Hana. Where is everyone? Don't tell me they left this town and migrate somewhere else? If that's the case-" she paused.

**CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.**

Immediately she turned to her left, wondering of the sound she heard. "I hope it's not the rats, I can't bear it after a moment ago. But... If I remain here, I won't know why I'm here, right? So I have no choice but to follow the sound. Please protect me, Kaname, I wish you're here. This is ridiculous, Hana!" she said, pushing herself to run. She glanced left and right, discovering new things along the way. At first, she wouldn't recognize the town because of the appearance but a thorough look revealed that it was the same town located near the Kuran manor. Then...

"That means the Kuran manor is somewhere here but where...?"

It was that moment where she witnessed the two vampires running over the buildings. "Those people...! Wait!" she cried, running after them. Those two looked awfully familiar but if they're the only ones existing in this time, it would do to chase after them instead of let them get away. "Wait! I need to ask some questions! Where am I? What time is it?" she asked along the way but they didn't hear her. When they reached a secret alleyway, they stopped.

"What's going on...? They can't hear me? Can they even see me?" she asked endless of questions but what she saw after that silenced her cold.

_Impossible..._

A few seconds later, everything shattered into fragments as Yuuki fell deep into the loophole.

XxXxX

"I shall save him if you step aside!" Yuu declared all of the sudden, standing next to Yuuki.

Yuuki was surprised as she wiped her tears. "But you said that..." she hesitated, remembering the words she said at the woman's face. _A devil!_

"Did you not trust yourself? I am you, remember?" she said, pulling her away from Kaname. "Stand over there. I'll take a moment to finish this."

Without noticing it by herself, Yuuki was already standing far from Kaname. "Eh...? How did you make me stand here while you are still there?" she asked.

"This is a bottomless dimension. I want you to stay away from both of us since this may get bloody and you are a scaredy cat. That's a true fact."

Embarrassed with her accusation, she countered, "I am not, that's a lie! Why did you say this might get bloody? You're not going to– **AAAH**!" she screamed in horror when Yuu cruelly stabbed Kaname's deep wound, resulting in blood spurting out from his weak body. "Kaname!" she cried, hands over her mouth.

"Oh, yes, I am, Yuuki-san. I told you I'll help him, didn't I? This is how I am helping Kuran, I just made him die faster. Soon he'll be mine, very soon."

Yuuki was glad she didn't take back her words! "You devil! How could you do this to him? I wanted him to live, not seek death! He has to do so many things that requires him to be alive and well! You cannot take him with you now! Give him a chance to fulfil his needs! Please, Yuu, if you truly understand him–"

"You are the one who never understand!" she screamed at Yuuki, fresh blood on her hands. "I understand him; his needs and his dreams. What nonsense are you sputtering on giving him a chance to fulfil his needs when he has no desire to live in this world? Did you think he choose to be awakened after the long period of slumber if it's not because of your uncle? He has no desire to lead a second chance in life because he lost everything in his first chance. He's dying in his second chance and now you're ordering me to save him so he can lead another chance in life? A third chance, with you? Is that even possible?"

Yuuki countered once more. "It is possible! I don't know how but I am sure he will survive a third chance in life! You must save him!"

"Then why did you ask me to rescue him if it's your wish? Do it yourself with your own strength but no, you have to seek me for help. We are Purebloods, aren't we? If I can do it, so can you. If I said I want him to die at this chance, he will die at my words but if you choose to go against me, then, you may do as you wish. However, I shall warn you first, Yuuki-san. Even if you succeeded in saving his life thus allowing him to continue to a third chance in life..."

XxXxX

Another letter.

_**Dear Kaname,**_

_**It's two years since my first letter. I wish I can send it to you but it's impossible, as always.**_

_**There has been rapid progress since the installation of the Peace Treaty of Vampires and Humans, thanks to everyone for their strong supports. Everything seems to go in the smooth direction, although a year and a half ago, Shirabuki Sara caused havoc during our annual meeting. After your death, she came to pay a visit to the Kuran manor, along with Ichijou-san. They learned of your demise and Shirabuki-san offered her condolences but I couldn't feel honesty in her words. It were bitter, as if she were happy that you were no longer in this world. I felt like snapping her beautiful neck but I didn't dare, considering of her powers, I decided to let it slide. Ichijou-san was saddened over your death. It surprised me to see the two together but I thought, that was all.**_

_**What happened a year and a half ago revealed her true intentions. Since her last visit, the Hunters were uneasy over her activities but we didn't know much until she caused troubles to both sides, much to our annoyance. While she agreed with the treaty, her intention was different than ours. While we chose not to harm the humans, she decided to go against it, using innocent maidens as her little soldiers, a term she described. When we realized that young girls went missing, our investigations led us to her. It took us by surprise when she launched her soldiers to destroy any chances of the Peace Treaty.**_

_**Both sides had difficult time dealing with her since her charms resulted in several organizations and groups supporting her actions instead of condemning her acts. We fought against her anyway; blood with blood, death against death and destruction versus destruction; we lost several lives but we defeated her in the end. Thanks to the remaining Purebloods as well as Isaya-san's assistance, we locked her away, far away if you ask me. We didn't end her life although many requested that we do so but I felt that instead of wasting an important figure of the society, we kept her alive.**_

_**She's not mad, besides her ideas are brilliant even if it's leading towards the evil path but we figured, if she can help us, we'll let her live.**_

_**Besides that, I've been walking around to observe the development of the treaty. It turns out that the humans are now comfortable with the vampires and there's a lot of vampire-human marriages as well as children born from the connection. Some of them wave and greet me when they see me, I am happy to see their cheerful faces. It makes creatures like us happy to be vampires instead of feeling rage towards the humans. Everyone is nice when treated as one.**_

_**I am happy, Kaname, but that doesn't mean I never miss you at all. It's been several years, I refuse to count how many years have passed.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Kuran Y.**_

She folded the letter, placed it under the two thick books and picked her coat. Winter was coming. Aidou-san, along with everyone else invited her for tea at the nearby café. She took her bag and a wool hat, walked out from her room and proceeded to her destination. "Warm tea and sweet treats, delicious!"

XxXxX

Previously...

The loophole was endless as Yuuki fell deeper into it; her screams echoed but no one heard her. The broken fragments were crystal clear but now each one of them showed different images of the past. Were these the memories that Kaname wiped away because they were killing him – the memories that Hana told her before she 'snapped' her head – but why...? She could saw many things but there were so many, she only remembered these six...

_**One**_; Kaname's destiny as the King of Vampires. An old man, known only as the Great Elder brought young Kaname to his home as his mentor.

_**Two**_; Kaname's meeting with Yuu by the river bank. As they were young, both were shy with one another but their love blossomed leading to Hana's birth.

_**Third**_; Yuu's death by a weapon capable of halting the healing process of vampires, bringing the rage in Kaname's heart and the destruction of the world.

_**Fourth**_; Kaname and the lost sanity, the pain in Hana's heart and the creation of the Artemis.

_**Fifth**_; Kaname's farewell to the world, his wish of death, Hana's rise as the Queen of Vampires.

_**Sixth**_; Hana's battle with Touma, the separation of the vampires leading to the Great War, Hana and Shoutou's deaths while others entered slumber.

The memories that he wiped away... or the unforgettable memories that wouldn't fade away...? And were these really Kaname's memories...?

_The last one is definitely Hana's memories, not Kaname's._

She woke up and the story began from the beginning of the chapter.

XxXxX

"...he will not recover his memories from the second chance in life nor the memories of the first chance in life. These memories will simply disappear. Is that what you want from Kaname? He may be the same person that you know but he will not remember you or anyone else. Everyone will become a stranger to him, friends can become enemies and enemies can become friends. Besides, are you willing to watch him grow up once again?" Yuu questioned her.

Yuuki was silent, not expecting the result to end like that. "He won't remember anything...?" she asked, disbelief washed through her.

"Even if he remembers, it will only cause pain to him, Yuuki-san. He's not satisfied with his first chance in life and he's definitely not satisfied with the second chance. Even if you succeed in bringing him to a third chance in life, when he remembers everything and learn of his failures, it will hurt his mental progress. Yes, I said he will not recover his memories but actually, those memories do exist, except..." she paused, taking her time, "...when there are too much to the point that the mind cannot contain it no more, the early memories will disappear. In other words, only time will tell when the memories are gone."

"Everytime you create new memories, the old memories will soon fade. It works on that principle. Vampires live long but just like humans, our mind have its limits. It cannot remember everything, that's why there's death. I'll remind you that vampires die when it's their time. When you die, it resets everything and the mind is not burden by the memories, if we do get a chance to be reborn, most of the time, we can't. In Kuran's case, since he never die, the memories of his two chances are actually combined. If you add another chance for him..."

"...the memories of that time will add up with the memories of the two chances," Yuuki finished for her sake. "That's what you want to tell me?"

Yuu nodded. "May I ask you a question? If you understand the risks, why are you planning to go ahead?"

"Why...? I know I am selfish, but I don't find it's fair that in the end, he must die! There must be a way for him to lead a happy life," she said.

Yuu answered in return; "Even though he is not satisfied with the two chances in life doesn't mean he is not happy. Yuuki-san, if you are doing this for the sake of his happiness, do you know what he desires the most? Having lead a life in two chances, the only thing he wishes is death. As Purebloods, a long life isn't a blessing. Sometimes it is a curse if you end up not doing anything to fulfil your needs. If you truly love him, please fulfil his wish of death."

"No. I am firm with my decision!" she said. "There is always a way to get out from this problem! I will make sure of it."

"Even if I said his death is the only way?" she asked.

Yuuki nodded. "Even that, Yuu. Honestly, be optimistic. Death isn't always the answer to everything."

"That's true..." she remained silent. Every time she said something that contradicted Yuuki's thoughts, the girl would say something else to support her statement. A stubborn child, but it was not a big matter. "No matter what I said, you will remain with your opinion. As much as I disagree with you in regards of what's best for Kuran, I respect your firm belief. Since there are no other way for me to convince you otherwise, I suppose this is what I can only do."

Yuuki waited for her next movement, this time she believed that Yuu would help her instead of breaking her heart. She knew that the woman must have loved Kaname in some ways. She couldn't remember the flashes of memories she saw while she was inside the loophole but Yuu's feelings were as strong as hers, and that's what they shared in common. She noticed that Yuu was staring at her, with a smile, she returned the gaze. "Thank you, Yuu."

"Correction. I don't love Kuran in some ways, I love him in every single ways possible." She closed her eyes and placed her palm over Kaname's wound. _It hurt to do this_, she told herself, _I would not get to see you in the afterlife this time, Kuran. Did this girl's love overcome my love for you...?_ She sighed, she gave her word to Yuuki, might as well fulfil it. She wouldn't lose much except a broken heart... and a tarnished pride. "It's done."

"Oh!" Yuuki's face brightened up. "I'm so glad, Kaname. We can live in happiness now, no more painful past."

Yuu turned around to face Yuuki. "Remember all the warnings I told you, Yuuki-san. The only thing I regret with Kuran is, he never say 'thank you'."

_**Thank you?**_

"I see. Whatever," her reply came through.

_You wouldn't understand anything, Yuuki-san. Unlike you, I never get a proper goodbye from him. I died without seeing my beloved nor did I hear him. The only one by my side was Hana but she's too young to understand my need for the one person I ever loved. Even worse, he never said his appreciation, not even a token of a 'thank you' to me. I envy you, my dear, for being able to receive the highest form of appreciation from the one you loved._

_I wish that he'll do the same thing for me, even if I must wait for thousands of years._

The dark loophole and the bottomless ground slowly faded, even Yuu started to fade with a smile behind, leaving Yuuki alone.

XxXxX

That future...

"Hello everyone!" Yuuki greeted her companions; Sayori, Ruka and Maria when she reached the café. "Where are the guys? Don't tell me they're still not here? Aidou-san is the one who invited me in the first place." She sat down, next to Sayori and opposite of Ruka and Maria. "So, how's your relationship?"

Ruka knew the question was directed at her but she ignored Yuuki's attempts. "Akatsuki is trying his best. That's all I'm sharing with you."

"Aww, everyone knows you two are together. Just make it public!" Yuuki suggested, laughing when Ruka lashed her bag at her. "Sorry, sorry!"

Their laughter caught the attention of the guys, "Oi. This is a public place!" Aidou reminded them, taking a seat somewhere near Maria and Sayori. Takuma and Kain took their seats nearby as well. "Shiki and Rima aren't here yet? I thought they planned to come if they didn't have any photo shoot to do today."

"Too bad. They received a mail that there's a new project for the upcoming movie, so they couldn't come. It's a pity. We're almost completed!"

"Yeah, almost. I just hope– Shiki!" Aidou called when he saw the famous model approaching them with his beau. "I thought you couldn't come!"

"We couldn't actually," Rima told him and she added, "But there's technical difficulties at the office so they let us out for a moment. We have to go back if they call us though but both Senri and I don't really mind. We promised to come, so we came to the café. You guys just arrived, right?"

Takuma confirmed. "We're just about to order our drinks. What do you want? I'm getting the soy latte."

"Let us think first," majority of them argued, snatching the menus from the table. "Let's see. Ooooh, tasty pastry! I want this!"

Yuuki was quiet, looking at the window while the rest fought over what to order. Aidou noticed her discomfort and quickly hushed the group. "Yuuki, what's up?" he asked, the rest stopped to listen to her development. "The peace treaty is going smooth as cream, it's fantastic. Everything is all right? If it isn't–"

"No. It's okay. I've been reading the letters lately."

"Letters? What kind of letters?" Sayori asked.

Smiling softly, she said, "Remember that I went on writing spree after the success of the Peace Treaty? I actually wrote letters to someone, every two weeks or so. The last time I count the letters, there's about two hundred letters or more. But I stopped last year, writing those letters have been fun but..." she paused, hesitated to say more, "...the recipient is no longer in this world, so I thought, there's no point of writing besides remembering him."

"So you read all the letters you wrote for him?" Ruka asked. "How interesting. Who was this person?"

Yuuki was blank. "What...? Didn't you remember? I wrote it for Kaname. He died after the battle with Touma. I thought of telling him of our success since he couldn't get to see it happen for real. But it's strange, it's Kaname but you guys forgotten about him? It's only been three years, you know."

"Kaname...?" The question came from all of them. "We didn't know him. Was he your acquaintance?" they asked.

Surprised, "What...? He's our friend, and my brother, I mean...!"

"Your brother, Yuuki?" Takuma asked. "Guess he didn't stay long in our memories. Honest, I didn't know your late brother. I'm sorry for your loss."

_**When someone from the past finally dies after a long time of waiting, everything that relates to him will slowly disappear. The last person who will remember him before he disappears from the memories is you, Yuuki-san. In fact, it's just as if none of this ever happen in your lifetime. We will simply be gone.**_

Those words...

"Yuuki...?" Maria called for her. "Are you sure you are fine...?"

She couldn't remember who said the words to her, it felt nostalgic. "Never mind, then. I must be mixing things up. I'm sorry for breaking the mood!"

"It's okay! Let's continue with our union as best friends, forever!" they said in a toast, before one of them said, "Where's Kiryuu-kun? We need him too!"

It ended with a laugh.

XxXxX

When she woke up, Yuuki knew that she was in the present time. No more being transported into the past or trapped inside a bottomless loophole. It was enough as an experience for an entire lifetime, if she has to go through the same thing again, she swore she would kill the next person who tried doing that, at least, that's her initial plan. She was greeted with the snowflakes. Apparently when you're at the mountains, it snowed every time. "Beautiful."

She didn't notice Hana was standing across her until the girl greeted her, "I suppose mama couldn't convince you to let papa go? It's such a pity."

"It's not a pity, Hana. This is something you should accept with an open heart. Your mother believed in my capabilities to save your father. She healed him."

"I see that's true but your stubborn nature isn't what I am fond of. You are a selfish, uncaring woman. There are many men out there you can choose from but you have to nab my mother's only love away from her. I've always thought you are a selfless person, doing good things for the sake of others but when it comes to your personal attachments, your personality changes. Our nature... to think that a descendant would steal her own ancestress' husband."

"I didn't steal Kaname from your mother, Hana. I don't know how to say this but she gave him to me. She believes in me."

Hana felt the warm tears from the corners of her eyes. "I guess you didn't, but I knew deep inside that you stole my father away from us. You won, Yuuki.

"I have little time left. I failed. Yuuki-san, even if you have my father with mother's permission, it didn't mean my mother gave up on him because she never let him go, you forced her to release him for your sake. You may have won now but... I want you to remember these words, _**when someone from the past finally dies after a long time of waiting, everything that relates to him will slowly disappear. The last person who will remember him before he disappears from the memories is you, Yuuki-san. In fact, it's just as if none of this ever happen in your lifetime. We will simply be gone.**_"

Hana bowed and disappeared. "I assure you, Yuuki-san, this is something you shall regret."

The balcony doors that were open suddenly snapped, closing itself, surprising Yuuki but what else was new? She returned her gaze to Kaname's sleeping form, tracing his eyebrows as she formed a sweet smile for him. "Finally, our happy life is here, together. I know, Yuu said that you will not remain in this form but I do not mind actually. If you have to grow up again, I don't mind waiting for you, Kaname. I love you so much."

When her lips joined his, everything began to take place, one by one, as slow as possible.

With Hana's disappearance, Hanadagi and Hiou started to disappear as well after saying farewell to their families. Their time as the ancient Purebloods have finally completed, even without Kuran to return with them but they succeeded in ending Touma's life. It hurt Hana but what else could she do? She couldn't remain in this world, it's against the law of the Great Elder. The dead could not remain in the living world because their place was in the afterlife.

Seiren collapsed on the floor, much to Maria's surprise. The girl shook the assassin's body many times but there was no response from her.

Kou-san landed on the ground, too weak to even move. Even the wolf closed its eyes, waiting for its final resting moments.

The surprising thing; Kaname. When Yuuki ended the kiss, she realized that his body was breaking apart. "How did this happen...? The cracks... Kaname!"

The creatures and the servants attached to Kuran Kaname's soul disappeared as well as Kaname's body in the end.

XxXxX

_It was all part of the plan_, Yuu concluded as she stood in front of her daughter, watching the scenes. "Well, that's a splendid end to the story, isn't it?"

"Yes, mother. Honestly, I thought we're going to lose him but the fact that we didn't, it brought hope into me. What did you do actually?" Hana asked.

Her daughter was curious, "I gave my word that I'd help her rescue your father but I didn't exactly stay true to my words, dearest. I healed him but your father lost most of his will to live. I didn't realize it at first but when I heard his voice, I knew I had to do what I originally planned. Yuuki-san wished that your father live and stay by her side, but your father couldn't bear it any more. It's not because he didn't love her but... he feared of his memories."

"He didn't want to lose his memories again. He lost them once, retrieved it back but the guilt from the first life's memories haunted him. If he enters the third chance in life, both memories from the first and second life will double the guilt that haunted him. I can imagine his fear, it's a never ending cycle."

Yuu agreed. "That's what I told Yuuki-san but she brushed it off. There were so many things I said to her but she didn't really understand them."

Hana wasn't surprised at her mother's words. "She's a bit slow, she'll get it when she sees the effect by her own eyes. For the first few years, her memories of him will remain intact but after that, little by little, the small fragments of memories will escape from her mind until it is no longer there. When that time comes, no one will remember him and she will forget about him. It's just as if he never truly exist in this time line. He belongs in the past, mama."

"That is true, dearest. It sounds cruel but this is the only way for us to save her future from breaking apart. We have taken her precious love, in return for that, all her memories of him are no longer there. It is best that she do not know anything about the future. It's for her own good, that is all I am saying."

"But... if you expect her to love someone, will she ever fall in love with anyone besides Kaname?" Hana asked.

Yuu shook her head. "That is not my right to answer, my dear, therefore I am keeping it as it is. Fate knows if she will get a good future. I certainly hope so, after all, whether we like it or not, Kuran Yuuki is our remaining descendant. Even if she may be the last of us, it doesn't matter as long as she is happy."

Hana gave her last prayers, breathing the soft words of luck towards Yuuki. "I wonder where is papa now...?"

"Let's go look for him, Hana. Both of us, together!" Yuu said, giving her hand toward her daughter.

Hana smiled, took her mother's hand and they were off to search for Kaname.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** I guess I was right about extending the chapter to a new chapter because it's almost the same length as chapter eleven.

That's it, the end of Daybreak. However, I am back on the drawing board as I planned to explain every single bits of confusing notes in this story inside Miss K's journal! Besides, this chapter alone has several things that people may find confusing, like... why I choose to end my story like this? Be curious!

What's left now is the epilogue. Yuu and Hana went to search for Kaname. Where is he and what's Kaname's ending that I have chosen for him?

Read, review and enjoy! See you guys soon!


	13. Daybreak: Epilogue

_Kaname's ending._

XxXxX

_Zsssst..._

It was raining heavily outside the manor. The cold breeze brushed its tail along the soft skin of his face. He staggered at the soft touch, moving slightly to the left and the right, pulling the sheet over him as he slept on the bed. The windows were opened, allowing the wind to flow in. It was cold but it wasn't much difference to a vampire. Vampires were cold-blooded creatures sleeping in the comfort of the warm bed. The warmth of the bed was enough for him.

It was enough.

For him.

XxXxX

"I thought I will experience death but I guess, I won't get that chance any more."

She murmured something to soothe him but decided against it, "Are you upset with my choice? I won't fault you for choosing this path. It is true that death embraced us but it doesn't mean that our story have ended. We are still alive but we live in a different time instead of the previous timeline," she said.

"I am. When I closed my eyes, I thought that's the end of my life, permanently. I thought that everything would become peaceful. No more problems. But..."

Hesitating, she tried to calm him down, "Kuran..."

He gripped his hand and yelled at her, "Don't call me with that name! I told you before, didn't I? My name is Kaname!"

"...Yes. Yes, you did." Her voice sounded weak with his tone. "Please, don't get angry with my decision, Ku... Kaname."

He was silent when he got off from the bed, circled around her before turning to the door. "...I am still angry with everything," he said, opening the door and slammed it shut, leaving the bedroom suddenly cold with the woman alone inside. The rain outside was not helping to ease the tension inside his head. He didn't understand why everything have to be like that. "Why must I be erased completely from their memories...? I existed in their lives but now I am gone."

"Completely. The people that I cherished so much... They no longer have any memories of me... How cruel can that be...?"

He went downstairs and sat on the couch. There was no one, only furnitures greeting him when he stepped down the last step. He tried to think about everything, everything that happened in his first life and his second life... and now, his third chance in life. It amazed him that he was still able to remember the memories from the two lives, usually when one continued to the next stage of life, the initial memories slowly disappeared, little by little, bits by bits.

_Was I too harsh on her a moment ago...? It was not her fault, after all it was my decision to embrace death, but when I learned that my existence have been wiped off from the memories of the people I associated with, I couldn't help but be angry with her... How could she do this to me...? I wanted to be..._

_...I wanted to be remembered, not be forgotten by the people that I cherished!_

A knock came from the door of the manor and although he was about to get the door, the visitor entered by himself and made him appearance. "Kaname!"

"Shoutou...!" A slight cheer came from his voice, remembering how he missed his old friend for so long since they departed ages ago. It was memorable to be able to meet him again that time, even if Shoutou was inside his descendant's body but he knew, deep inside, his friend would always remain a good friend and a brother to him. "What are you doing here... without bothering to wait until I open the door myself...?" he asked, teasing him.

A shrug was all Shoutou could give him. "What...? I am used to entering your house even without your permission. By the way, where is Yuu-sama?"

"Yuu...?" his voice left a track, dismissing the question as if it never existed in the first place. Shoutou noticed his discomfort and interrogated him for that.

"Don't tell me you are fighting with your lady, again...?" he asked him.

A realization hit him. "Again...?"

"Yes. You fought with her earlier, you know, something about Hana-sama refusing to go to bed by herself unless one of you sleep with her until she's used to the darkness. As much as I find it strange that a vampire is surprisingly afraid of the dark, a child of the age of two should not be left alone. Understand?"

_Hana is two years old...?_

"Kaname?" Shoutou called him when he was silent for a moment. "I know that the two of you are new in this life of marriage but constant arguments over small things are nonsensical, not to mention that you are the King of Vampires and she is your consort. If our most beloved pair is not together, it's our loss. The best thing we need right now is less problems between the two of you and more loving, for the sake of your daughter and us, your people."

"The Great Elder gave his warning, so I am just relaying the message to both of you."

He didn't know what to say, Shoutou's words hit him hard but it made him realized that Shoutou didn't know that he already experienced his life with Yuu and his anger toward her was because of her deeds. He didn't like what she did to him but... this was his third chance of life... so. "I'm sorry about that. Yuu and I will fix our problems and settle down our indifferences. You didn't come here for fun, so what's the reason behind your arrival...?" he asked.

"Why...? I told Yuu-sama that I am taking your little girl on a trip so... I am returning her to her parents. Hana!" Shoutou grinned when the girl appeared.

"Dada...!" she cried, running toward her father even though she swayed a bit when he caught her. "I... I'm home!"

His heart swelled when he saw his daughter smiling cheerfully. "Welcome home, Hana. Did you have fun with Uncle Shoutou...?" he asked her.

"Yesssss!" she said, hugging him tight. "Where... mama?" she asked, her head turning left and right. "Dada...?" her eyes brightened with excitement.

Again, his heart swelled. "Mama is upstairs. I'll bring you to her, okay...?" he told her, returning her hug. "Shoutou, thank you for taking care of Hana."

Shoutou returned his thanks with a grin. "Not a problem. I like children after all! Oh well, off I go to my home, wife and children. They're expecting me!"

He rose, carrying Hana with him as they saw Shoutou left the manor. Before he started his journey, Shoutou told him, "Kaname, welcome home."

The words left him wondering if everyone knew that he was in his third chance in life... Could it be...?

XxXxX

They avoided one another for the entire day, at times meeting together for the sake of Hana but when the child was asleep, they continued. It was difficult to talk face to face with her without reminding himself of his harsh words toward her earlier. He knew he told Shoutou he would reconcile with her but at the moment, it was awkward and im[ossible to do anything. Plus, he had many questions in mind; one of them was, why was Hana aged two?

Hana was five when the tragedy occured, so why was he back three years ealier? While he pondered on the question, the door of his chamber slowly opened, making him instantly alert for the intruder. He didn't say anything, though, wondering if it's Yuu and any further action might cause the worse of him. But the sight before him temporarily erased him from his doubts and questions. "Yuu...?" he murmured, words trailing. He couldn't tear away his gaze from her; her body was exposed to his very eyes, every part of her body visible to his pair of eyes. "Why are you... Why are you dressed..." he didn't finish.

Yuu dropped the last piece of garment covering her body, revealing her naked self to him, her husband. "I... I know what'll happen in the next three years."

"...If we do something before that time comes, we can change the course of the future, Ku... Kaname."

"What did you mean by that...?" he asked, clearly understood her meaning but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. "What did you plan to do with me?"

With her disbelief eyes, he knew she didn't expect him to ask that kind of question but she has no choice but to answer him. With her naked without a single thread on her body, she dared herself to walk toward him and stood at the side of the bed, facing him as his eyes stared straight at her aching breasts. "I want you to make love to me, Kuran. I wish to be with child... so, Hana can have a brother or a sister, and we can have more..." she whispered, ignoring her use of his former first name. If he would get angry with her over that, she didn't care at all since it still referred to him and no one else.

"Please...?"

"Touch yourself then."

XxXxX

_Half a year later..._

"I am still upset with you, Yuu, never forget that."

Hugging him, she whispered, "I will never forget your words, Kuran. I love you."

He sighed when she called him with that name. "How many times must I tell you–"

"–Kuran is still your name, my love. Even if it's now our family name, it is still your name. As much as I am fond of it, I am still enjoying your old one, please."

Her smile defeated everything he wanted to say to her. "If it's your choice, I can't say anything else then. Yuu, how far along are you...?" he asked.

"What is your prediction...?" she teased him, rubbing the back of his neck with her tender touch. He has a weak spot behind his neck and whenever Yuu touched that specific place, he groaned in pleasure and demanded for more. "I am more curious whether it is a girl or a boy. What do you think?"

He sighed. "It is an endless question if we are to answer to that one, my dear. I am hoping for a boy, though," he whispered at her.

"Why...?" she wondered at his declaration.

"I wasn't able to hold my own son for the first time so I wanted to experience that chance. Please, love?" he pleaded with her, his eyes gazing hers.

Blushing with embarrassment, she touched her forehead with his and whispered, "If we don't get a son like you expected it to turn out, what will happen?"

"We'll make more babies then, what else do you want to say to that?" he told her without any shame on his face.

"Kaname!" she yelped in surprise as her eyes widened. "That's so embarrassing!"

He laughed at her reaction and hugged her close to him. "Why...? You were the one who said that we'll have more after Hana has a brother or a sister. The more the merrier, right? It might take longer since it is difficult but I am happy that you conceived two months after you asked me to make love to you."

"I beg you, please don't say anymore!" she said, her head on his neck as she tried to control her laughter. "I didn't know what I was thinking!"

"It was bold, my love, but I enjoyed seeing you naked." He touched her face and brought it to the same level as his own while he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, her body locked under his strong arms. "I enjoyed watching your performance under my command, Yuu. When you touched yourself, I am aroused by every little movements you made with your small fingers. Do it again, for me, my love...?" he asked her, taking her hands and sucking each finger as he watched her with many things inside his mind. He was pushing her to her limits and he didn't care of the consequences. "My dearest love...?"

"But I am pregnant...!"

"Please...?" he begged using his sultry voice.

She couldn't bear to stare at the eyes of the beautiful husband of hers and fell defeated. "Aaahn."

It was the first of many times that he was able to laugh without feeling guilty.

XxXxX

"I did it because I didn't want her future destroyed. You were unforgettable, Kuran, you were the man who stayed in one's memories until they died but I didn't want the same thing to occur to Yuuki. As much as I didn't like her, she's our descendant and it was my obligation to make sure that the last one of our family continued her life without the cruelty of life and the sadness of death. Your death left a big impact in her life. When she begged me to revive you from death after I killed you... I hesitated, wondering whether I should fulfil her wish or speak lie to comfort her. I was at a crossroad, a difficult choice to do."

She continued, "There were only two outcomes if I were to choose between your death or her happiness. If I chose to fulfil her wish, it would mean pain for you but if I chose you, it would mean suffering for her. Both outcomes were not in favour of anyone and to ask me to decide was even worse. You would have forgotten the memories from your first and second life and it would be problematic when the memories suddenly rushed into your third chance in life, the guilt and pain would have killed you the instant you regained them. I... I couldn't bear for that to happen to you, Kuran. You have always valued your memories, you told me that often, it's what that made you the real you. But Yuuki... I saw the desperate wish in her eyes and I couldn't bear to hurt her."

"I knew the inevitable so I decided to gave her the last hope for her desperate wish until she realized that everything was only an illusion. It was the least I could do. It was selfish to suddenly take it away from her but it was done for her own sake. If I hadn't done that, she would live in an endless fantasy. A fantasy about the two of you. She wouldn't be able to focus on the Peace Treaty of Vampires and Humans, and she wouldn't be able to do anything at all."

"You might no longer be there in her memories but you would always linger in her mind; forever and always. I would never take that away from her."

Kaname listened to Yuu's words and slowly began to understood her feelings. She was jealous of Yuuki but it showed her care for her. _...Thank you, Yuu._

It was the end of their story.

XxXxX

**(END)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Sobs. It's finally the end of the story!

Initially, I wanted to question the meaning of 'contradiction', but I decided that it's best left behind. Since both Kaname and Yuu didn't know the meaning of contradiction even though they used it often, ir's up to all of us to determine what's the meaning suitable for the story. I didn't know, of course. But the story isn't about contradiction, it's about facing your fears and decide what to do with your life in the end. Kaname is satisfied that he has embraced death but learning that his existence has been erased completely from the memories of his beloved people, yes, his friends and enemies, all of them, it hurt. Yuu's explanation gave him a reason to hold on and he finally understood why she did it like that. It was for everyone's sake. After all, it would not be just Yuuki, how about the vampires...? Kaname held a special meaning to each one of them, had his memories remained in each one of them, it would hurt them more.

Thank you for taking your time to read this story. It has been a pleasure. Forgive me for the absence of smut, I gave you the teasers only. Hehe.


End file.
